Second Life
by She'sGotHighHopes
Summary: DG saves Az from the witch, but what happens when the suns don't come back out afterwards? DG, her family and friends must find a way to free the suns from behind the moon and save the O.Z. from permanent darkness. DG/Cain
1. Chapter 1

**_They don't belong to me. I'm only playing with them._**

**_Authors Note: This is my first attempt at "Tin Man" fanfiction. This is my idea of what would have happened if the suns never came back out after the witch was destroyed. Everything is the same up until that point._**

**Chapter One**

DG walked into the room. Ahamo was embracing a weakened and stunned Azkadellia and the Queen was standing in the doorway to the balcony. She looked at DG with a mixture of joy and disbelief.

"DG!" The Queen smiled, tears in her eyes as she held out her hands. DG ran to her, their hands joining as they stared at each other in amazement. Lavender kissed her daughter's hands before embracing her. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

When DG felt her mother's arms around her, an overpowering sense of déjà vu hit her, and her eyes widened in shock. For the first time that she could remember, DG felt as though she belonged.

When they pulled apart, Ahamo and Az joined them, all of them wrapping their arms around each other in a tight group hug.

The doors opened and DG looked up to see her friends walk into the room. She smiled, relieved that they were safe and she made her way towards them.

What do you say to someone who risked their life to help you? What do you say to people who saved your life and protected you? There weren't words that could express that kind of gratitude.

"Thank you." She put all she felt into those two simple words and hoped they understood.

They just smiled back at her and Glitch jumped forward to throw his arms around her. She squeezed him back and couldn't help but laugh as she stepped back and turned to Raw. The sweet, sensitive, _brave_ Viewer lifted her off her feet with his hug, making her laugh again.

Raw set her down and she turned to Cain. Cain, who was holding his fedora out of respect for her, was looking at her with pride in his eyes. DG knew he wasn't an emotional man. He wasn't a huggy kind of man, but she wasn't going to give up her chance for one last Cain hug. She went to him, reaching out with one arm so he wouldn't be uncomfortable with her attack of PDA.

He surprised her, though. With one arm wrapped around her, he held her tightly against him and for a few moments longer than necessary. She took that time to breathe in his scent, to memorize the warmth of his body and the feeling of safety in his embrace. God only knew if she'd ever get the chance to hug him like this again.

The thought left an ache in DG's heart and she couldn't meet his eyes as they parted. Instead, she offered a watery smile to Glitch and Raw and turned to rejoin her family on the balcony.

The four of them stood side by side with her companions behind them, all staring out at the moon, all waiting for the suns to come back out and bathe the O.Z. in light.

They waited.

…and waited

…and waited.

But the light never came.

DG's sense of relief vanished when she heard her mother's choked sob. Dread filled her as she turned her head to see Ahamo's look of resignation, her mother's tears of pain, and Az's mask of guilt. Slowly, she looked back up at the moon. The suns were still locked behind it. The O.Z. was as dark as night.

_It can't end like this!_ DG thought wildly, taking a shaky step backwards. _Not after everything we've done! The witch is dead! It can't end like this!_

She watched as Ahamo wrapped his arms around his wife, consoling her. Lavender sobbed into his chest, her small frame trembling with the force of her grief.

DG turned to look at her companions. Glitch was staring, wide eyed and open mouthed at the darkened realm. Raw was staring at his hands, his sadness showing in his slumped posture. And Cain…Cain just stood there with the same look of resignation as Ahamo. DG's eyes filled with tears and she hung her head in shame.

_I failed_, she thought painfully, guilt and anguish gripping her like a vice. _I was too late and I failed._

She couldn't bear to look at Cain again. She couldn't bear to look at anyone. DG didn't think she could handle the looks of blame and disappointment they were sure to send her way.

An ungodly wail sounded then, raising all the hairs on the back of DG's neck. She whipped around in time to see her sister fall to the floor in a heap.

"Az!" She cried, rushing to her sister's side. DG dropped to her knees, her trembling hands moving frantically over Az's prone body. "Az, what's wrong? Az?"

Her parents moved closer as Cain, Glitch and Raw joined her on the ground. The Viewer placed his hands on the oldest princess, one on her head and the other over her heart. He closed his eyes and DG could physically feel the energy pulsing as he examined Az.

"Is she okay?" DG's voice shook as she looked between her sister and friend. "Raw?"

She felt Glitch's hand on her shoulder and Cain moved a little closer when Raw didn't answer. Fear gripped her heart with its icy fingers at the thought of losing her older sister so soon after getting her back.

Finally, Raw looked up and gave DG a reassuring smile.

"Princess exhausted. Need rest. Be okay soon."

Relief at his words caused her body to go boneless. She started to pitch forward, but Cain reached out and caught her, holding her upright.

"A little rest wouldn't hurt you either, Princess," he said softly, concern evident in his blue eyes.

DG gave a ragged sigh. "The O.Z.'s locked in darkness, Cain. I couldn't possibly go to sleep now."

He looked like he was about to argue, but the Queen stepped forward, interrupting.

"We need to find a room for Az to rest. And Mr.Cain…"

Cain looked up at the sound of his name.

"Would you gather up the Resistance leaders and have them join us here for a meeting." It wasn't a question. "We need to discuss the future of the O.Z. right away."

Cain glanced at DG and at her slight nod, he stood up and faced the Queen. "Yes, your Highness." He bowed awkwardly before replacing the fedora on his head and walking out the door.

"Where can we put Az?" DG was still kneeling beside her sister, running her hands over her arm.

"There are bedchambers at the end of the hallway. We can take her to one of those." At the Queen's words, Ahamo bent down to pick up Az. Raw stood up to follow.

"I sit with Azkadellia. Make sure she okay."

"Thank you, Raw," Lavender managed a tiny smile. Glitch stood behind the Queen as DG went to follow Ahamo out the door. "DG, my angel. Stay here with me. You too, Ambrose."

DG stopped, turning to her mother in surprise. "But I need to go with Az."

Lavender shook her head. "You'll need to be present for the meeting. There is much to do to reverse this new problem."

DG watched as Ahamo and Raw left the room, taking her sister with them. The need to follow was strong. She didn't want Az to wake up and her not be there.

Sensing her youngest daughter's dilemma, Lavender reached out and touched her arm. "Azkadellia will be alright. Raw will see to it."

Anger simmered in DG and she fought to tamp it back down. She didn't understand why her mother wasn't more upset by Azkadellia's collapse. This was her firstborn child, for God's sake! They all needed to be in the room when she woke up. She would be afraid. She would be confused. All she really knew of Raw was that he had been a prisoner in the witch's prison. Az might wake up and think she was in danger!

DG was pulled from her thoughts by the gentle pressure of her mother's hand on her arm. Lavender led her through a set of double doors and into a room with a long conference table. Glitch followed dutifully, his face pale and drawn.

"We need to let the Resistance know that the witch is dead and your sister is no longer a threat," the Queen said, pulling out a chair near the head of the table. With a slight tilt of her head, she indicated that she wanted DG to sit in it. Exhausted, DG did as she was asked, dropping down into the hard straight backed chair with a sigh. She watched as her mother sat down at the head of the table, as regal as she remembered from her few memories. Glitch looked at the empty chairs before pulling one out across from DG and sitting down. For once, he was silent.

"We also need to work together to find a way to bring the suns back out," Lavender continued, wringing her hands. "I'm not quite sure what to do about that."

"Is it even possible?" DG asked quietly.

Weariness settled over her mother's face. "Honestly, my angel, I have no idea. This has never happened before."

DG sighed. There was no reassurance, no comfort coming from her mother. Instead, she turned to Glitch. Her friend was looking back and forth between her face and Lavender's.

"Do I know you?" He asked, looking straight at the Queen. Lavender's eyes softened as she looked at her former friend and advisor.

"We haven't seen each other in a long time, Ambrose," she said quietly. "But we were great friends before."

Glitch blinked and his eyes suddenly widened in recognition. "I remember, your Majesty. I knew I was someone important. I was your advisor."

Lavender nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "You were the smartest man in the O.Z. And you will be again, my friend."

Glitch nodded rapidly, reminding DG of a bobble head doll. He looked across at the youngest princess and smiled widely. "Did you hear that, DG?"

"You'll always be the smartest guy I know," DG whispered, remembering the pep talk she had given him before they charged into the tower. She knew that eventually, Glitch would have his brain put back in. Part of her was afraid that once that happened, she would lose her beloved Glitch. She didn't remember Ambrose from her childhood, and she was afraid of losing one of the few friends she had.

The sound of footsteps startled them and they all looked toward the open double doors. Ahamo walked in, followed by Cain, Jeb, and three men that DG vaguely remembered as Resistance. Ahamo immediately sat beside his wife as the other men bowed stiffly.

"Your Majesties," they said in unison.

Lavender nodded gracefully. "I thank you for joining us, gentlemen. Please have a seat so we can get started."

They followed her orders silently. Cain automatically sat down beside DG and she was relieved for his close proximity. She didn't even want to think about why she felt comforted by his presence. Too much to think about at the moment.

"Gentlemen, first off, I want you to know that the House of Gale is once again in power," Lavender began, looking each man in the eye. "My daughters have destroyed the witch and I would like for you to spread the word amongst your troops."

The men nodded, wide eyed at the revelation. One of the men, a big, burly giant with a bushel of red hair, cleared his throat.

Lavender nodded at him. "Your name first."

"Garret Roth, your Highness," the man began. He waited for her nod to continue. "You said your daughters. Are you telling us that the Sorceress is still alive?"

Lavender looked him in the eye. "My Azkadellia was possessed by the witch when she was a child. All that has happened in the past fifteen annuals is because of the witch, not my daughter."

Throats cleared uncomfortably as Garret spoke up again.

"Begging your pardon, but nobody is going to believe that. Even if that is true, it was Azkadellia's face that has haunted the Zone all this time. They'll want her head on a platter."

"That is not going to happen, Mr.Roth," the Queen's eyes flashed momentarily. "And I assure you that I speak the truth."

Ahamo reached out and covered his wife's hand with his own. She calmed immediately and straightened in her chair. "I will release a Royal Proclamation letting the people know what has occurred on this night. Unfortunately, this is not our most pressing matter, gentlemen."

Everyone was silent and she continued.

"Before she was destroyed, the witch set out to lock the suns behind the moon and plunge the O.Z. into darkness. Although my daughters were able to kill the witch, they were unable to stop the witch's plan. We need to work together to find a way to break the witch's spell and bring the suns back out."

Stunned silence followed and DG shifted uncomfortably in her seat. _Unable to stop the witch's plan_ flashed through her mind and the guilt increased tenfold. If only she had made it to Az sooner. If only she hadn't let go all those years ago. If only…

A warm hand covered hers under the table and DG was stunned to see Cain staring at her in concern.

"You okay?" He mouthed. She nodded wordlessly and he squeezed her hand tightly before letting go, turning his attention back to the Queen.

Jeb sat up straighter in his seat. "Your Highness, if I may?"

Lavender nodded. "Your name, please."

"Jeb Cain." The Queen glanced at Cain before returning her gaze to his son. "I mean no disrespect, but what makes you think we can even reverse this? The witch had to wait for an eclipse to darken the Zone. The next eclipse won't be for another hundred annuals. We can't wait that long."

"Without the suns, all plant and animal life will die off. The food supplies will be depleted even more," another man spoke up, his brow furrowed. "The people will starve to death if we have to wait very long."

"Your name?"

"My apologies, your Highness. Henry Kline."

"Mr.Kline, I assure you that we aren't waiting for the next eclipse. That is why I've called this meeting tonight. We need to find a solution as soon as possible."

"Nate Hawkings," the last leader spoke up, not waiting for a response from the Queen. "Can't you use your magic, your Highness? I mean, you and your daughters all have magic. Can't you combine it to fix the problem?"

"That is not a possibility." Lavender said. They waited for an explanation, but one never came. Ahamo just squeezed her hand again.

They all sat in uncomfortable silence, each one trying to figure out how to solve the problem. Long minutes ticked by and DG squirmed in her seat again.

Suddenly, Glitch leapt forward in his chair, startling everyone present.

"Zipperhead?" Cain asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Sun Seeder!" Glitch declared, smiling proudly. They all just stared at him.

"The machine downstairs is destroyed, Glitch," Cain said quietly. "It self destructed when we keyed in the shut down sequence."

Glitch shook his head excitedly. "No, that was an _anti_ Sun Seeder! It's the complete opposite!"

Everybody leaned forward to listen to the former Advisor. His face was so happy and animated that DG allowed herself a small shard of hope that everything could be fixed. That the O.Z. would be alright.

"It's so simple," Glitch continued. His face froze for a split second and he smiled wider. "It's so simple…it's so simple…"

Ahamo reached out and slapped him on the back. Glitch grunted and blinked before looking around the table in confusion.

"Do I know you?" He asked innocently.

DG slumped in her chair. Everybody seemed to deflate when they realized that Glitch would be of no help at that time.

"This is great," Garret snarled, his face twisted in disgust. "The only one who knows how to fix this mess is a Headcase who can't think straight. The entire Outer Zone is in permanent darkness and the person who caused it is alive and well somewhere in the tower."

DG tensed and resisted the urge to bolt out the door in tears. He was blaming Az for everything when it had been her fault. She had been the one to free the witch. She had been the reason that her mother had lost her magic. She had been the one to run to the safety of the Other Side while everybody else had to stay behind and suffer the consequences of her actions.

She looked around the table, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Her parents, who were still holding hands, had been separated for fifteen annuals and her mother had been overthrown and imprisoned by her own daughter. Glitch had lost his royal position and his cherished brain. Cain had lost his wife and valuable time with his son and eight years…_annuals_…of freedom. Jeb had lost his mother, his childhood and the chance to grow up with his father around. She didn't even want to think about how the other three men had suffered. So much pain and loss just in that room and there was a whole Outer Zone full of people who had suffered the same fate.

DG shrunk further into her seat as a heated debate blew up around her. Cain and Jeb were growling at Garret while Nate and Henry were defending the redheaded leader. Lavender was silently seething and Ahamo looked ready to throw the loudmouthed man out of a window. Glitch just sat there stunned by the anger and frustration in the air. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"And that one there's got to have some magic to fix this mess! She couldn't have used it all up hiding from reality all those annuals!" Garret growled, pointing his finger accusingly at DG. "Where the hell has she been all this time? While her realm was falling apart, she was off somewhere playing dead."

Lavender opened her mouth to retort at the man's words, but Cain beat her to the punch. He jumped to his feet, his eyes icy blue with murderous rage.

"You will address Princess DG with the respect she deserves," he hissed, pulling the other man up out of his chair by his lapels. "You need to be on your knees thanking her for saving your ass and this entire realm from the witch! She hasn't slept in days while she's trekked across the O.Z. trying to save us all. And she did. And now, she's here trying to help come up with a solution to this problem. You will sit down and shut up unless you have something to say that could actually help us in this matter." He tossed Garret back into the chair, his breath ragged from the fury racing through his veins.

The entire table sat in stunned silence for a minute after witnessing Cain's rage. DG stared at him, her mouth opening to speak only to close again when nothing came out. They watched as Cain sat back down, his face red from exertion.

Lavender tore her gaze away from Cain and glared daggers at Garret. "You will remember that you are speaking about a member of the Royal Family, Mr.Roth. I understand that you have a lot of anger and uncertainty about what's happened, but I will not stand for you speaking about my daughter that way." She turned to face the other men. "Now I understand that emotions are running high right now. I would like to adjourn this meeting until tomorrow morning. Maybe by then we can come up with a solution."

Everyone nodded, some faster than others. Cain and Jeb stood up immediately, cornering the other three Resistance leaders to talk. Lavender and Ahamo only had eyes for each other as husband consoled wife. With Glitch's attention on everybody else, DG silently slipped out of her chair and out the double doors.

Hot tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision as she rushed through the outer room and into the hallway. She ran towards the bedchambers, desperately willing her tears not to fall.

_Not out here. Not out here. Not where someone can see me._

She kept chanting to herself, trying to keep herself from falling apart until she was safely locked behind closed doors. DG stopped at the last door on the right, choking back a sob as she slowly opened the door. The room was empty and she slipped inside, quietly closing the door behind her.

The room was dark, the only light coming through the windows from the thin ring around the moon where the suns were hidden. That was enough for DG to see that she was in a large sitting room. There was another door in the far wall that she assumed led to the bedroom.

The tears streamed down her face as she slowly made her way across the room. The corner looked inviting enough, and she walked toward it, leaning her back against the wall. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, sliding down the wall to the floor, pulling up her knees in the process. Dropping her head down, she finally let out the mournful sob she had been holding back.

Cain turned away from Roth, desperate to keep himself from murdering the Resistance leader with his bare hands. The way the man spoke to DG made him physically see red. He knew that everybody had suffered over the past fifteen annuals. He knew that lives had been lost and families had been torn apart. But none of that had been DG's fault.

Roth's words angered him for another reason. He knew that DG already felt guilty for everything that transpired. Ever since Finaqua, when they found that blasted cave and DG's memories came rushing back, the girl had been a shell of her former self. Of course, she had been just as determined to find the Emerald of the Eclipse and save the O.Z. and her sister, but the spark in her eyes had died. The pain and guilt had shaken her to her very core and it left Cain with an ache in his chest. He missed the brave, spunky girl from before. He missed the girl who told him off right after freeing him from his tin prison. Back then, she didn't carry the guilt of an entire realm. She didn't carry the title of Princess of the O.Z. She was just DG, the slipper who ran into a group of Longcoats wielding a stick to protect his family.

Cain had tried to tell her that what happened hadn't been her fault. He couldn't fault a curious little girl for wanting to help a crying child. And he couldn't fault her for getting scared and running when the witch showed her true colors. And he certainly couldn't fault her for her mother's decision to give up her own magic to bring her daughter back to life. In his opinion, that's what parents were supposed to do. Risk anything and everything to save their child's life.

That had been the hardest part of his eight annual imprisonment. Besides the fate of his wife, he felt the crushing guilt and agony that went along with failing a child. He thought his son had been killed and that had been the most painful feeling that he had ever known. Finding Jeb again had brought that feeling back. Seeing his son grown up and fighting for his land, he once again felt that guilt. His boy had missed out on a carefree childhood because of him. He would have gladly laid down his life to take it all back. To let Jeb run and play and live like a normal child should.

So he couldn't fault the Queen for her decision. He would have done the exact same thing.

And now, DG was suffering for it.

He watched as Jeb led the men out of the room. They would be returning to the camps outside the tower until the morning meeting. Hopefully, by then, a solution would be found.

Cain sighed and ran his hand across his face. He was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He needed a few hours sleep before coming back here. But he needed to make sure DG was tucked in a bed somewhere safe before he could even think about resting.

He turned to her chair only to find it empty. Looking around, he saw the Queen and Ahamo in the corner speaking quietly and Glitch was still sitting in his chair, mumbling to himself and writing in the air with his finger. DG was gone. And nobody seemed to notice her absence.

Without a word, Cain rushed out of the room and through the outer room before bursting into the hallway, his gun drawn. Fear curled in his chest at the idea of DG wandering around, upset and unprotected. As he walked down the hall, checking every room, he silently berated himself for not noticing her departure. Damn it, he was supposed to keep her safe! And here he'd lost her again.

He went through a dozen empty rooms before finding Raw in one sitting beside a sleeping Azkadellia. The oldest princess lay stiff and straight on the huge bed, the massive blankets almost swallowing her. Raw looked up and met his eyes, nodding towards the far wall.

"DG in next room. Upset. Crying hard."

Cain's heart twisted in his chest. He never could handle a crying woman, but DG's tears had an even stronger effect on him. He felt the need to promise her anything just to get her to stop crying and smile again.

"Thanks," he said, turning on his heel. He shut the door quietly behind him and made his way to the last door in the hallway. He reached out for the knob but paused, pressing his ear to the cool wood. Cain could just make out the sound of broken sobs on the other side and he sighed, closing his eyes and sending up a quick prayer to Ozma.

The room was dark and it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust. It saddened him to think that sunlight wouldn't filter in through the windows come morning.

Shaking the thought from his head, he quietly closed the door and made his way across the room. DG was curled up in a corner, sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her body shook with the force of her sobs and he had a sudden urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her tears away.

The thought stopped him cold. He couldn't be having thoughts like that about her. She was just a kid. She was the Princess of the O.Z. He was almost old enough to be her father. And not just that, his wife had just died less than two months ago.

_Admit it. Adora's been dead to you for eight annuals._

No! It didn't matter. DG was a young, beautiful Princess and Cain was just a weathered, old Tin Man. He couldn't think about her like that. It wasn't right!

Another sob pulled him from his silent lecture. And at that moment, he didn't care about age and social status. He didn't care if the Queen and her Consort would have him put in front of a firing squad if they found out. All that mattered was comforting DG and stopping those tears from falling.

Cain quickly removed his duster and fedora, placing them on the sofa before kneeling down beside her.

"DG?" He murmured, reaching out to touch her hair.

DG's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. He sucked in a breath at the sight of her swollen, watery blue eyes and in that instant, he swore that a punch to the gut would be less painful.

"Cain," she choked out, reaching up to wipe her face. "What are you doing here?"

He sat down beside her, pulling her into his arms before she could protest. He was surprised and more than a little pleased when she didn't try to break free. Instead, she settled comfortably on his lap and curled up against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, fighting back a fresh wave of tears. "All that you went through to get me here and I failed. I failed you and Glitch and Raw. I failed my family. And I failed the O.Z."

Cain held her tighter, absently brushing his lips over her hair. "You did _not_ fail, DG. You saved us all from the witch and you saved your sister's life. You were amazing."

She sniffled against his chest and breathed in, trying to calm down. "But the suns, Cain. What if we can't find a way to bring them back out?"

"We will," he promised, surprising himself with his words. He was never one to offer up false hope, but he actually felt that everything would turn out okay. After everything that had happened, there had to be some kind of happy ending. "Sleep now, kid. We both need our rest for tomorrow."

DG took a ragged breath and burrowed further into him. "Will you stay with me?"

Cain's eyes drifted shut and he focused on the tiny slip of a girl in his arms. It would cause all sorts of rumors for the Princess if he didn't take his leave now. Besides that, her parents definitely wouldn't be pleased with a strange man sharing a room with their daughter. But when DG cuddled up against him and began to relax, he decided right then that he didn't care about the consequences.

His Princess needed him. And he wasn't going anywhere.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**They don't belong to me.**_

**Chapter Two**

DG woke up feeling better than she had in a few days. It was still dark in the room and going back to sleep until the suns rose sounded like a plan. She closed her eyes, preparing to fall back into oblivion when she remembered that the suns wouldn't be making an appearance that day. Or quite possibly, any other day.

She sat up abruptly and the warmth surrounding her tightened. Startled, DG looked behind her to find Cain staring back at her, looking like he had just woken up himself. In the dark, she could just make out his wry grin.

"Morning, Princess."

DG blushed, looking down at herself. The warmth she felt was him, his body beneath her and his arms around her. She vaguely remembered him coming into the room the night before and pulling her into his lap. She groaned when she remembered asking…no, _begging_…him to stay with her.

_Oh great_, she thought as the humiliation swept through her. _He's gonna think I've turned all needy and weak. He'll be running away as fast as he can the second he can get away!_

DG tried to move off of him, but his arms held her fast. Before she could speak, Cain turned her around in his lap so she was facing him. She tried not to think about the intimate way she was positioned, her legs straddling him. And she definitely didn't need to think about that hardness pressed against her center. Nope, didn't need to think about that one.

Cain reached up to cup her face with his hands. "There's no need to be embarrassed, kid. We both needed the rest."

She nodded, unable to look away from his intense gaze. "Thanks for staying, Cain. I don't think I would have slept if I had been alone."

He nodded, staring at her face a moment longer before gently moving her off of his lap. She watched as he stood up, stretching before reaching down to pull her to her feet.

"We need to get cleaned up," he said, looking out the window at the darkness. "We have a meeting to get to."

DG followed his gaze out the window, her stomach clenching. Was it really morning? How could he tell without the suns out?

"Internal clock."

"Huh?" Had she voiced her thoughts without knowing it? She looked over and caught him watching her.

"Sometimes your face is an open book." He gave her a small smile. "And as for knowing it was morning, that was my internal clock. I just know."

"Oh." _Good response, DG. Moron._

Cain walked over to a nearby table, lighting the candles on top. "There's a washroom on the other side of the bedroom. Take one of these with you for light."

DG sighed as she reached out for the candle. "I guess it's too much to hope for electricity in this place?"

Cain shrugged. "The generators blew when the machine self destructed last night. If we're lucky, we can fix it sometime today."

She paused, thinking back to the meeting. From her memory, she couldn't remember any candles lit. And if there was no electricity…

"Your mother must have had enough magic to light the rooms," Cain said, glancing at her face again. "Unless the witch's alchemist came up with another light source for the tower."

DG thought about that. If her mother's depleted magic could form a light source…

Tutor's words came back to her, the annoying repetitive _"you must let the light flow through you, effortlessly"_ flitting through her mind.

Well hell, it was worth a shot.

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine the rooms lit up. She imagined flipping a switch and bathing the interior of the tower with light.

Cain's startled gasp made her eyes snap open. She was pleased and more than a little startled when she saw that it had worked. The room was shimmering with a warm, comforting glow.

DG grinned at Cain and blew out her candle, setting it back on the table. Cain just chuckled and nodded toward the bedroom door.

"If you're finished showing off, Princess, we have a meeting to get to."

Feeling a bit playful, DG stuck her tongue out at Cain before rushing into the bedroom. Like he said, there was another door on the far wall and she walked in, surprised to find a bathroom a lot like the ones back on the Other Side. The floor and walls were tiled in black but the sunken tub, the toilet, the full-sized mirror, and the sink were all in gold. There was a stack of black towels on the edge of the tub.

Looking down at her dirty clothes, she wondered what she could change into. She certainly didn't want to put her jeans and tee shirt back on until they had been thoroughly cleaned. She stared into space remembering her favorite pair of blue yoga pants and matching hoodie that she'd left behind in Kansas. What she wouldn't give to have those in front of her right at that moment.

The thought had just entered her mind when a silver glow appeared in front of her. DG stood in stunned silence as the very outfit she was remembering materialized before her very eyes.

"No freaking way," she breathed, reaching out to pick up the clothing. The pants and hoodie were just as soft as she remembered and she grinned at the thought of finally having clean clothes.

All she needed now was underwear…

The glow returned and she laughed at the sight of the baby blue boy shorts and matching bra that appeared.

She wondered if she could will her motorcycle to appear. Closing her eyes, she envisioned herself speeding down the road, the wind whipping through her hair. She enjoyed the memory for a minute before opening her eyes.

No motorcycle.

"Oh well," she murmured, setting her clean clothes on top of the closed toilet seat. "It was worth a shot."

DG found a bar of fruity scented soap in the cabinet and turned the water on. As the tub filled, she stripped her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as she lowered herself down into the hot water. Nothing had ever felt so good as that bath did.

DG wanted nothing more than to spend the next few hours soaking, but she had a meeting to attend. One that could mean darkness or light for the entire O.Z. With a sigh, she lathered her hair with the soap and dunked her head under the water. She stood up, climbing out of the tub and toweling off quickly before pulling on her deliciously clean clothes.

Standing in front of the mirror, she towel dried her hair and stared at her reflection. From her poking around the cabinets, she got the feeling that toothbrushes weren't known in the O.Z. That could be a problem. Pulling open the door, she hollered for Cain. He ran through the bedroom door, gun in hand.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

DG rolled her eyes. "I just needed something to brush my teeth with. What do you use here?"

Cain looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Brush your teeth? Why in Ozma's name would you do something like that?"

DG gave him her best 'Duh' look. "Uh…to _clean_ them?"

He just shook his head and walked past her into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a small round jar full of Alka-Seltzer looking tablets.

"Put one of these into your mouth. After it foams up, spit it out and rinse your mouth with water."

"No shit," she murmured in wonder. "That's awesome!"

Apparently, "shit" and "awesome" weren't in the Ozian dictionary. She just shrugged at the confused look in Cain's eyes and popped one of the tablets into her mouth. While she waited for it to foam up, she noticed Cain staring at her clothes.

"Whaaa?" She asked through the rapidly forming bubbles.

"Where did those clothes come from?" His eyes moved from her collar to the tips of her toes and back up again. The look in his eyes warmed her entire body and she felt the blush on her cheeks.

She spit the foam into the sink and rinsed out her mouth. "I just remembered the set I had back home and they appeared."

He quirked an eyebrow. "They just appeared?"

"Yep."

He reached out and DG was stunned when his fingers brushed over the fabric covering her arm. "Soft. It's a pretty color on you."

DG smiled. "I thought you would think it inappropriate."

Cain smiled back. "You're the only woman I've seen who makes pants look good."

She blushed even hotter at that remark and Cain just chuckled. He nodded toward the tub.

"You mind if I clean up before we go?"

"Knock yourself out."

His eyebrow quirked again and DG rolled her eyes. "Not literally! Jeez!" She glanced at the clothing he was wearing and grinned at him. "You want me to imagine up some clean clothes for you, too?"

Cain looked down at himself. "It might be a good idea, if you can. Try to stay appropriate, will ya?"

She laughed. "I'll try." Closing her eyes, she pictured an outfit identical to the one he was wearing. When she opened her eyes, Cain was staring in appreciation at the stack of clean clothes in front of him.

"Thanks, kid."

"You're welcome." DG walked out of the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind her.

While Cain was cleaning up, DG took the time to check out the bedchamber. The bedroom was just as large as the sitting room, with dark walls and carpeting. The bed was huge, made of a dark polished wood with a flowing dark blue canopy. The matching armoire was massive and when DG opened it, she found it empty. She'd have to try to fill it up later on. There was a stone fireplace against the outer wall and double doors that led out to a small balcony.

The sitting room had the same dark walls and carpeting and besides the fireplace, it contained two black leather sofas, a few end tables and a couple chairs. Beautifully furnished but still dark and dreary. DG hoped that they wouldn't be staying in the tower much longer. It was bad enough that it was so dark outside. To be surrounded by it inside was almost too much to bear.

Cain emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later, freshly scrubbed and dressed in the clean clothes DG had conjured up. He looked amazing, as usual, and DG felt her blush return when she realized she was mentally undressing him. With Cain's penchant for reading her mind, those thoughts were unacceptable. The last thing she needed was to scare off her best friend and the only person who was able to keep her somewhat grounded. And although he had been incredibly caring and attentive to her, it didn't mean that he thought of her as more than just a friend and the person who let him out of his prison.

He's just keeping his promise to the Mystic Man. Don't get too attached. He won't be sticking around forever.

Forcing a smile on her face, she nodded towards the door.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded, slipping his gun into the holster and shrugging into his duster. "I hope someone came up with an idea. Zipperhead isn't going to be much help until someone can put that brain back in his head."

DG nodded silently and reached out for the doorknob. She still wasn't ready to think about losing her Glitch to Ambrose. Before she could open the door, Cain reached out and stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Rule number one, kid," he began, slipping into bossy protector mode. "I always go first to make sure it's safe. You stay behind me."

DG huffed. "The witch is dead and we're in the tower, Cain."

He just stared at her, thus starting the battle of wills. DG blinked first.

"There are still Longcoats out there who would love to get their hands on you. There are others who sided with the witch and could pose a threat to you and your sister. And there are those who resent the Royal Family for everything that has happened in the last fifteen annuals." With a firm yet gentle hand, he moved her behind him. "Nothing changes, kid."

DG sighed and let him open the door, gun drawn. When he deemed the hallway safe to enter, she followed him. As they headed for the meeting room, she reached out to touch his duster.

"Do we have time to check on Az?"

Cain stopped and turned to face her. He must have seen something in her eyes because he gave a short nod and doubled back, stopping at the door beside hers. He knocked softly and a moment later, Raw answered.

The Viewer looked exhausted but still managed to offer his friends a tiny smile. He stepped back and let them pass before closing the door behind him.

"How is she, Raw?" DG asked quietly, peeking at the bed that Az was lying in.

"Azkadellia still asleep." He replied solemnly. "Bad nightmares. Much sadness and guilt. Needs more rest."

DG felt her throat tighten up at his words. What she would give to protect her sister from that pain. She remembered how much they loved each other when they were children and it wasn't fair that the big sister she had looked up to had to suffer through such heartache.

She moved toward the bed, noting how frail and small Az looked nestled under the heavy covers. DG could see her sister's eyelids flickering rapidly and she knew she was in the throes of another nightmare.

Reaching out, she gently placed her hands on Az's head. "Rest now, my sister," she whispered, watching as the flickering slowed and then stopped altogether. She kept her hands in place a few moments longer before stepping back and turning to face her friends.

Cain was watching her intently and Raw had a small smile on his lips.

"DG help Azkadellia. She can rest now."

DG smiled back, relieved to have been able to do some good.

"Thank you for watching over her, Raw. I would hate for her to be alone. The…_my mother_… seems to think my time is better spent in meetings." She couldn't hide the anger in her words at the end.

Raw patted DG's shoulder. "Only so much you can do here. Princess just need sleep. The O.Z. need you now."

DG sighed. Of course the O.Z. needed her now. The O.Z. always needed something.

Of course the O.Z. needs help! You let out the witch who destroyed it!

Raw's forehead furrowed in concern and DG moved past him before he said something about her thoughts. "We have a meeting to go to, Raw. Thanks again for sitting with her."

Raw stopped Cain before he could follow her. "DG feel guilty," he said quietly. Cain nodded, irked that his words weren't helping her. "Cain must be patient. Takes time. Cain is only one who can make DG feel better."

Cain nodded again, taking the Viewer's words to heart. If he was the only person who could help DG, he wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it took. Hell, he would have done it anyway.

Squeezing Raw's shoulder, he headed for the door where DG was waiting. She was right. They had a meeting to attend.

DG was ready to scream.

They had been sitting around that damn conference table for almost five hours and they still had no idea on how to reverse the eclipse. If DG didn't get out of that damn chair soon, her ass would be permanently numb.

But at least they had an idea about how to contain the Longcoats.

Jeb and the other three Resistance leaders had spread the word the night before, letting the fighters know that the witch was dead, Azkadellia had been un-possessed, the House of Gale was back in power and the darkness was only temporary. Hopefully. There hadn't been any coup attempts made and the tower was still standing, so DG assumed that the news was taken fairly well.

News from the realm was worrisome. Many of the Queen's former followers were wary, not trusting that Az had been possessed. They wanted Az hanging from the gallows in Central City Square. They wanted proof that Princess DG was still alive. That would have been a fairly simple task if Cain hadn't spoken out against DG being paraded in public.

"It could be a trap. Any crazy could get a shot off at her out in the open like that. She's safer remaining anonymous and faceless for the time being."

Despite her need to bring some sort of peace to her realm, the Queen had to admit that Cain had a point.

"We can put it off for now, Mr. Cain. But eventually, DG will have to make a public appearance."

Cain didn't like it, but he gave a sharp nod to appease her. He would do whatever it took to change the Queen's mind later on.

Word came by messenger from numerous Resistance cells all over the O.Z. Some of the Longcoats had defected after the death of the witch, relieved to be free from the Sorceress. Others, though, had followed the witch out of loyalty, and her death did nothing to end that. It only made them want revenge against the Royal Family, mainly DG, and they were starting to form small cells in the Eastern Territories and in the depths of Central City. It was feared that they were planning to assassinate DG and the Queen and possibly Azkadellia.

"We need to restore the Royal Army," the Queen declared, looking each man in the eye. "Commander Cain, I would like you to put together a group of your best men willing to protect the Royal Family. Of course, I would like for you to lead them."

Jeb nodded. "Yes, your Majesty."

"We will need to send troops out to Central City and the Eastern Territories to capture the Longcoats and bring them back here to stand trial."

More nods.

"Mr. Cain, I would like you to be head of Palace Security. If you agree, I would also like you to be Princess DG's personal bodyguard."

DG was startled by this chain of events. She figured that Cain would want to be a part of the Army and hunt down the Longcoats with his son. Surely he wouldn't be happy sticking by her side day in and day out.

But Cain nodded his agreement and DG couldn't deny the look of relief in his eyes at her mother's offer. She was amazed and the butterflies started batting around in her stomach. Relief flooded her at the idea of her most trusted friend sticking by her side. She really didn't know what she would have done if he'd decided to leave her.

Lavender glanced over at DG and smiled at her daughter. "I would also like to get everybody out of this tower and to Finaqua. It's safer there with the maze surrounding it."

"We can't go until we put Glitch's brain back in," DG spoke up, looking at her friend sitting across the table. Glitch smiled brightly at her. "Ambrose might be the only one who can bring the suns back out."

"We can't be sure of that, my angel," Lavender said, her tone serious. "And it could be dangerous to wait it out here."

DG shook her head vehemently. "You heard him last night. The Sun Seeder might be the answer to reversing the witch's spell. And we can't get the Sun Seeder built without Ambrose."

"It's a possibility that the Sun Seeder won't solve the problem," Ahamo spoke up from beside his wife. "What's most important is keeping the monarchy safe and in power."

DG raised an eyebrow. "What's most important is saving the O.Z. What good is a monarchy if everybody is dead?"

Silence descended upon the group at her words. Cain squeezed DG's hand under the table giving her that extra spark of courage.

"If you want to go to Finaqua, then I can stay behind until Glitch has recovered. We can join you afterwards."

"Absolutely not!" Lavender declared. "We won't be separated."

"We don't even know if his brain can be put back in, DG," Ahamo said.

"Well what's the harm in trying?" DG looked into her mother's eyes. "There has to be someone who can perform the surgery."

"The witch's Alchemist was killed yesterday. We don't have anybody qualified to do this."

DG gave a very un-princesslike snort. "As if I would trust that man to do it. There has to be someone in the realm loyal to the House of Gale who is qualified to do it. Didn't we have an alchemist before the witch?"

The Queen looked unsure. "We did have one, but I don't know what has become of him. He could very well have died since then."

"Begging your pardon," Jeb spoke up suddenly. Everyone's eyes turned to him and he blushed slightly under the scrutiny.

"Commander Cain?"

Jeb cleared his throat. "We have a very good medic in our cell. Her father was a brain surgeon on the Other Side before coming over here. She learned everything she knows from him."

DG sat up excitedly. Even though she dreaded the thought of losing her cheerful, happy-go-lucky Glitch, she knew he needed to be reconnected to his brain. And if it made him happy, she would do whatever it took. "Can you talk to her, Jeb? See if she'd be willing and able to do it?"

Jeb nodded. "If it's okay with everyone, I'd be glad to ask her."

DG turned to face her mother. Lavender paused for a moment before turning to Glitch.

"It's your decision, Ambrose," the Queen said. "Are you willing to risk surgery?"

Glitch nodded. "Be reconnected with my marbles? That's all I've ever wanted. There is so much I'd love to remember…love to remember…love to remember…"

A slap on the back from Ahamo stopped Glitch's stuttering and he shook his head to clear it. "I'd like to at least meet with her."

Lavender nodded. "If this medic can do it, then Glitch can stay behind for the surgery and will travel to Finaqua when he's healed."

"I'm still staying with him," DG said.

"DG-"

"I'll be here with her," Cain spoke up, sparing a quick glance at his charge. "It might be safer to travel if you're all not together. If the Longcoats caught wind of the move and attacked the caravan, it could leave the entire Royal Family in danger and the O.Z. without a leader."

Lavender looked like she was going to argue, but Ahamo squeezed her hand, silencing her.

"It might be a good idea, darling," he said quietly. "If DG stayed behind and something happened to us, she'd be safe and could rule."

They stared at each other, silently communicating. DG watched in awe. She had never had the kind of connection with anyone that her parent's had with each other. She couldn't even imagine what love and devotion like that felt like. It must be a heady experience.

Finally, Lavender sighed, turning to DG. "Fine. But I want you in Finaqua no later than one month from the time we leave." She turned her gaze to Cain. "That's non negotiable, Mr. Cain."

Cain nodded his agreement. "Yes, your Majesty."

Lavender sighed, moving her gaze to Jeb. "Commander Cain, would you bring this medic up for a meeting after lunch? We need to see if she's even willing to perform the surgery."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Then it's settled." Lavender stood up, Ahamo quickly following suit. "Gentlemen, we will meet back here in two hours and make the final decision."

Two hours later, a stuffed and sated DG sat back down in her chair, wanting nothing more than to finish the meeting, check on her sister, and take a nap. She glanced over at Cain, who was sitting right beside her. Maybe Cain would be interested in napping with her.

_Bad DG! Stop thinking that!_

She blinked and tried to turn her thoughts to topics other than Cain. Mobats were a good start. Nothing about Mobat thoughts could be turned into naughty Cain fantasies.

The Resistance leaders walked back in, followed by Jeb and an attractive blonde woman who looked to be a few years younger than DG. DG was surprised. This woman was the medic who could perform brain surgery? She couldn't be more than twenty!

Jeb sat down on the other side of Cain and the woman sat down beside Jeb. She looked more than a little nervous sitting there and DG had a sudden urge to befriend her.

The Queen nodded at Jeb and he spoke up. "This is Rena. I've known her for about five years and she's been the medic in our cell for three."

Lavender smiled at the young woman. "Thank you for joining us, Rena."

Rena glanced over at Jeb before responding. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Has Commander Cain explained the situation?"

"He has." Rena looked at Glitch. "You're the one who needs to be Reconnected, I assume?"

"That's me!" Glitch replied cheerfully. He studied Rena a little more intently before speaking again. "You seem so young. Have you really performed brain surgery before?"

Rena's smile was genuine before it turned a little sad. "My father was a great neurosurgeon on the Other Side before I was born. He was a wonderful teacher. I assisted his first Reconnection Procedure when I was ten annuals old."

_Christ! She's like Doogie Howser!_ DG was more than impressed. So was everyone else it seemed.

"So you've done this same procedure before?" DG needed clarification. It was for Glitch, after all.

Rena looked at her and nodded. "I assisted my father on a few. His medical partner was a greedy man who removed a few brains for the state for payment. When my father found out, he Reconnected the patients without his partner's knowledge. After my father's death, I performed two on my own."

"How long is the recovery period after this kind of surgery?" Lavender wanted to know.

"It depends on the person," Rena answered truthfully. "I haven't seen it take longer than two weeks, though."

Lavender turned to Glitch, her eyes softening. "What do you think, Ambrose?"

Glitch's eyes were watery as he smiled at the Queen. "I'd like to go ahead with it if Rena agrees to perform the procedure."

They all turned to Rena and she shifted in her seat. It seemed the medic wasn't fond of being center of attention either. "I'd need to see how well the removed part of his brain has been preserved. If everything looks okay, we could get started within a few days."

A horrible thought crossed DG's mind and she turned to Cain, her eyes wide in fear. "Cain! You said the generators blew after the machine self-destructed! Was Glitch's brain affected?"

Cain shook his head, squeezing her hand tightly. "The Witch had it hooked up to a separate power source. I'm not sure how it works, but his brain looked fine."

She blew out a sigh of relief. She didn't even want to even think about Glitch's brain spoiling like a piece of meat during a power outage.

"It's settled then." Lavender announced, her words strengthening by the events of the meeting. "I will leave for Finaqua in the morning with Ahamo and Azkadellia. DG, you and Mr. Cain will stay here with Ambrose until he recovers. But I meant it when I said no longer than one month."

"What about Raw?" DG asked. She didn't want to say goodbye to her friend, but Az might need him. But he might be needed to assist Rena as well.

"Maybe Kalm could make the trip with Azkadellia," Cain suggested.

"I will have Raw speak to him," Lavender decided, getting to her feet. "Mr. Cain, we will need half of the men you choose for Palace Security to assist us on the way to Finaqua. The rest will stay here until you bring DG after the surgery."

Cain nodded, looking at his son for affirmation. At Jeb's nod, he turned back to the Queen. "We'll have everybody in place in the morning, your Majesty."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_**None of the wonderful characters from "Tin Man" belong to me.**_

_**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. They make me and Cain very happy.**_

**Chapter Three**

The Queen and Ahamo prepared immediately for their journey to Finaqua. Cain took DG to Azkadellia's chambers before heading down with Jeb and Rena to gather up the men who would make up the new Royal Army and the Palace Security.

"Stay here until I come for you, Princess," Cain said quietly before DG disappeared into Az's room. "No matter what, do not leave this room without me."

DG rolled her eyes at Cain's overprotectiveness, but she nodded. She wasn't about to do anything to risk Cain changing his mind about sticking around. He waited for the sound of the door locking behind her before heading down to meet his son.

Like before, Raw was sitting beside Az's bed, watching the princess sleep. He looked up as DG entered the room and gave her a tired smile.

"DG relieved. Meeting go well."

"It went very well, Raw." She smiled back at him, pulling a chair up beside his. "The Queen and Ahamo are leaving for Finaqua in the morning with Az. Cain and I are staying behind until the medic can put Glitch's brain back in."

Raw's smile was bright and he purred with satisfaction. "Glitch be very happy. Be whole again."

DG glanced over at her sister, not meeting Raw's gaze. She didn't want the Viewer to know how selfish she felt. Unfortunately, Raw could feel every emotion pouring out of her. He reached over with his massive, furry paw and covered her wringing hands.

"DG afraid Glitch change. Won't be friend like before."

She sighed, feeling guilty for even thinking such a thing. "I don't mean to, Raw. I swear I want him to be happy." She met his eyes, feeling the tears well up behind her own. "I just don't remember Ambrose. What if he doesn't like me? What if he blames me for what happened to him?"

Raw squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Glitch part of Ambrose. Never lose that. Always love DG."

She sniffled, squeezing his paw back. "I know. It's just so much has changed so quickly. I don't know what to do if something else happens."

"DG strong. Brave. Saved family and friends and O.Z. Has people who love and care. Won't ever change."

DG closed her eyes tight as the tears spilled over. She tried to let Raw's soothing words reassure her. With a deep, cleansing breath, she opened her eyes and looked at her friend.

"I need to ask you something, Raw."

He nodded silently and waited.

"I'm worried about Az going to Finaqua. The Queen and Ahamo are busy trying to get the realm back in order and there's nobody who cares enough to stay with her. But I'm afraid that the medic will need you here to help with Glitch's procedure."

"DG want Kalm to go with Azkadellia?"

Sometimes it was really convenient to have a Viewer on hand.

"Do you think he would? I mean, would he be comfortable helping her after what the witch did?"

Raw was quiet for a moment. "Raw will speak to Kalm. Kalm knows what happened. Will likely be happy to help."

DG breathed a sigh of relief. It would be a huge load off her mind if she didn't have to worry about Az being alone.

"Thank you, Raw."

They sat silently for a few minutes, watching Az sleep. When DG looked back over at her friend, she could tell just how tired he was.

"Raw, I'm here with her now. Why don't you get some rest? I won't go anywhere."

The Viewer nodded in agreement. "I rest in sitting room. Not be far if DG need me."

DG watched as he stood up and shuffled into the next room. When he was out of sight, she turned her attention back to her sister.

Az looked so fragile and young lying there, nestled in about thirty pounds of blankets and quilts. Her elaborate Sorceress hairstyle had been let down and she looked much younger with her long, dark hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head. She looked vulnerable, a look DG wasn't used to seeing in Az's older self.

DG stood up slowly and crawled onto the bed, settling down beside her sister. Resting her head on the same pillow Az was using, she took her time studying the sleeping face. DG was surprised that Az wasn't being plagued by nightmares. After fifteen years of being a wicked witch's human puppet, horrible dreams and night terrors wouldn't be a surprise. But Az's sleep was calm and restful, and DG wondered if Raw had something to do with that. She would have to ask him about it later.

She curled up beside the older princess, reaching out slowly to cover her small, pale hand with her own. A tiny glow emanated from the joined hands and DG felt a warmth flow through her. Glancing up at Az, she noticed a tiny smile lifting the corners of her mouth. If possible, she looked even more at peace.

_Good to know_, DG thought, laying her head back down. _Touching hands brings comfort, even in sleep._

And the comfort seemed to spread through DG. She felt more at home at that moment than she could ever remember. And more tired. Meetings will do that to a body.

Closing her eyes, she settled into the mattress and let sleep claim her.

Cain sighed wearily, making his way back to Azkadellia's chambers. He had spent the better part of the day meeting with the many Resistance fighters, comparing notes with Jeb and deciding on whom he would entrust with the safety of the Royal Family. Or more importantly, with DG.

It wasn't an easy decision. He wouldn't trust just anybody with the youngest princess' life. Although he would be the one to stand by her side as her bodyguard, he had to trust all the others to do their jobs so he could do his right.

Although the work had been tiresome, Cain enjoyed spending time with his son. He had missed out on so much and it pained him at times to see how strong and brave and honorable his only child had become. Oh, he was proud of his boy, no doubt, but it haunted him that he had missed out on all that quality time. All those talks he should have had with him. He had never even talked to Jeb about girls and marriage. Of course, his son didn't seem to need his advice when it came to women.

It didn't slip past Cain's attention that Jeb and Rena were closer than he first thought. When they weren't standing beside each other, they were always looking up and searching for the other one. Cain could see the joy in his son's eyes when his gaze found the medic across the camp. And the look in Rena's eyes was nearly identical when she would spot Jeb. And when the two of them were together, Cain could physically feel the spark of attraction between the two.

_I can't believe he's old enough for such feelings_, Cain thought as he trudged up the stairs. He was happy that his son seemed to have found his mate, but Sweet Ozma, he was still a child in Cain's eyes. He couldn't imagine Jeb getting married and having children. _My grandchildren_, he thought, feeling his face warming up at the idea. Jeb and Rena having children. Building a home and raising children.

It was mind boggling.

Cain stopped in front of Azkadellia's chamber door and leaned against it, closing his eyes for a moment. He had to admit that Jeb's being old enough to marry and have children led him to another conundrum. Jeb was only a few years younger than DG. If Jeb and Rena had children, that would make Cain a grandfather. And grandfather meant "old". And what would the young Princess DG want with an old, grouchy grandfather when she could have a young, noble suitor?

_Why in Ozma's name am I even thinking about this?_ Cain wondered, opening his eyes and standing up straight. _DG doesn't look at me like that. And even if she did, it's only hero worship. She'll get over it soon enough and fall for some pansy assed pretty boy noble._

The thought made Cain's heart clench. But even as he thought it, the idea left his mind. DG didn't seem the type to fall for men like that. She needed someone who understood her. Someone with an adventurous heart. Someone who would want her to be adventurous and not just be some demure, heir producing Royal who wore those ridiculously frilly dresses and sat on a throne.

Granted, Queen Lavender wasn't all frilly dresses and thrones. But she lacked the spunk and heart that her youngest child possessed. And it would be a shame for DG to end up with someone who couldn't understand and appreciate her qualities.

_Nobody understands her like I do_, Cain thought possessively, his eyes darkening. _Nobody could love her like I do._

Hell.

He couldn't believe the "L" word even popped into his head. The only woman Cain had ever loved had been Adora.

_But she's gone. And DG is here._

Cain shook his head frantically. This wasn't the time for those thoughts. The entire O.Z. was in danger of being trapped in darkness for all eternity. His love life wasn't top priority. Besides that, he knew the realm and the Queen and Consort would never allow a relationship to develop between the Princess and a Tin Man.

For the first time in his life, Cain cursed his social standing. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he wasn't _good enough_.

With a sigh, he turned to face the door, taking one last deep breath before knocking lightly. It was a full minute before Raw answered.

The Viewer looked tired, but not as much as Cain expected. Raw gave him a wry grin.

"DG make Raw rest. Raw have no choice in matter."

Cain chuckled. DG _was_ a force of nature.

"How is she?" He asked quietly. Raw shut and locked the door before turning toward the bedroom.

"Sleeping now. Rest comfortably."

Cain was relieved for that. After all that the youngest princess had been through, she desperately needed sleep.

"If you need to do anything, go ahead. I'm gonna stay here and keep watch."

Raw nodded. "Must find Kalm. See if he will go with Azkadellia."

"Thank you for asking him that. After everything that's happened, it can't be easy."

Raw studied Cain intently. "Raw see Azkadellia's heart. Good person. Kind person. Scared and confused now. Will take time to heal."

Cain agreed. He never thought he would feel anything for Azkadellia but disgust and rage. But now, knowing what had happened and what she had gone through, he felt true concern and caring for DG's sister. What both women had gone through as children was heartbreaking at best. Neither one had been strong enough to fight off the ancient evil. Cain only hoped that one day soon, the rest of the O.Z. would see the princesses and their plight as he did. That someday, they would be safe and well received by their realm.

"Raw be back soon," the Viewer promised, heading for the door.

"I'll be here," Cain promised.

He locked the door behind Raw and quietly made his way to the doorway of the bedroom. He trusted the Furball with DG, but he needed to see her safe and sleeping for himself.

Lying on the massive bed, curled up beside her older sister, was DG. Both women were sleeping peacefully, their hands joined between them and small smiles tilting their lips upwards. For the first time, Cain could see the strong resemblance between the sisters. Both had long, beautiful dark hair. Both had smooth, alabaster skin. For a split second, he could see the innocent little girls they had once been. His heart broke for all the time they had lost, but he hoped that their relationship would only grow stronger from the circumstances. DG had already lost her family once. She had lost her robo-parents and found out that the life she knew on the Other Side was basically a lie. She deserved the happiness that came from being secure in a loving family. He desperately wanted that for her.

Taking one last long look, Cain quietly turned on his heel and headed for a chair in the corner of the sitting room. Removing his duster and hat, he settled down for the next few hours, his gun resting on his thigh.

DG woke up with the feeling that she was being watched. Opening her eyes, she was momentarily startled to be staring into the warm, chocolate brown gaze of her sister. She smiled and was pleased when it was returned.

"How long have you been awake?"

Az shrugged, squeezing her hand tightly. "I'm not sure. Not long." She looked around the room. "How long have you been here?"

DG chuckled. "I'm not quite sure. I came in to check on you and couldn't resist taking a nap."

Azkadillia's smile widened slightly and their eyes met again. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Deeg."

DG squeezed her sister's hand even tighter and a dim glow shimmered between their clasped hands. "I feel the same way."

They were quiet for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of being reunited again. DG savored the feeling of knowing that she belonged somewhere. It was a new sensation.

Finally, Az cleared her throat nervously. "Deeg, I know it's not nearly enough, but I'm so sorry for everything."

DG shook her head vehemently. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Az. _You_ didn't do anything wrong."

Az sniffled and her eyes welled with tears. "I've done so many things wrong. I killed you! I imprisoned our mother. I had Ambrose's brain ripped out of his head. I took over a realm and turned it into Hell. All those people, Deeg. So many suffered because of me. I don't know-"

"Stop." DG's voice came out harsher than she wanted, but she had to get the apologies to stop. It had the desired effect. "You weren't the one to do that. It wasn't your fault. If anyone is to blame for the last fifteen years, it's me."

Az shook her head, her eyes sad. "Please don't say that, Deeg. You suffered so much during that time."

DG sighed, staring down at their joined hands. "It was me who heard the witch. It was me who dragged you into the cave. It was _me_ who let go, even when you told me not to." Her eyes filled and their hands blurred. She blinked and the tears spilled over. "_Your adventures have a way of getting me into trouble_. You were right, Az. You were right and _God_, I wish I had listened to you." Her tears turned to sobs and she felt Az's arms wrap around her. "I'd give my life to take it back, I swear I would! I'm so sorry, Az! I'm so sorry."

Az's eyes overflowed and their tears dripped onto their hands and mixed together. The small glow that formed when their hands touched grew even more with the combined tears and it engulfed them. They were both startled when a soothing warmth spread throughout their bodies, calming their sobs almost instantly. They pulled apart slightly, their hands still joined.

"What was that?" DG choked out, eyes wide.

Az looked just as stunned as her sister. "I don't know. It's never happened before."

They were silent for a while, both feeling the warmth move through them in soft waves. The emerald still hanging around Az's neck glowed between them. DG chuckled.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this magic stuff."

Az grinned. "It does take a while to get used to." Her dark eyes took on a faraway look. "I remember when Tutor was trying to teach me how to spin that damn doll. You were just a baby and all I wanted to do was stay in the nursery with you and dress you up in fancy clothes."

DG laughed at the mental picture. She sobered for a minute. "I don't remember much at all from our childhood. Just random things."

Az watched her sadly. "I guess Mother's spell was too strong. She must have misjudged the magic she had."

DG looked up and met her sister's eyes. "Tell me some of your memories?"

Az's smile returned slightly as she shifted in the bed, getting more comfortable. "I remember coming back to the Northern Island after a trip to Finaqua one annual. We were so happy to be home that we'd run around the palace shouting and laughing. We ran up the staircase and slid back down on the banister. Halfway down, you tipped over and I reached out to grab you and we ended up falling over and landing on the stairs." Az started laughing and DG couldn't help but join in. "We were so lucky we fell over on the stairs side and not the other. We would have fallen all the way down to the floor otherwise. Mother was so angry with us! Ozma, you're lucky you can't remember that!"

DG smiled. "Maybe when we go back to the Northern Palace, we can do that again. This time without the falling."

Az chuckled and sighed a minute later. "It's going to be a long time before we can go back home. With the suns gone, there's no way the ice will melt up there."

DG paused, thinking back to when she had first stumbled upon the Ice Palace. She had recited one of Popsicle's verses while breaking the ice covering the front door with Cain's ax.

_Daughter of Light came upon a glistening white mountain._

_Frozen in time in a sea of ice_

_Above all else she knew that this mountain was more than it appeared._

_It was home._

"So the Ice Palace was our home," DG said softly, wishing she could remember more. "What about Finaqua? Are there any more palaces in the O.Z.?"

"There used to be one in Central City, but the witch destroyed it," Az said softly. "I'm sure, though, with your magic, you could restore it."

"I would have thought Finaqua had been our home," DG shifted and leaned her head against her sister's shoulder. "The Ice Palace didn't feel like home."

"It will when it's thawed out," Az assured her. "I know we might be too old for this, but maybe when we return to the Northern Island, we can go sledding again."

DG sat up, excitement brightening her features. "You have sledding here? Cool!"

Az laughed. "Father taught us how to do it. One of those _Other Side_ things he wanted us to know about."

"Maybe me and Ahamo can work with Glitch to make snow skis," DG wanted to teach her sister every fun thing the Other Side had to offer. Why not bring some of the Other Side to the O.Z.? "And we could go snowboarding, Az! And jet skiing in the lake at Finaqua!"

Azkadellia laughed joyfully at her younger sister's pure excitement. "Those things sound absolutely frightening, Deeg."

DG laughed too. "Come on, big sister. We'll make a nature girl out of you yet."

"Hey, I had an adventurous bone in my body," Az argued playfully. "Remember when we tried to go up in Father's balloon without him?"

DG's eyes widened in shock. "No! We did?"

Az nodded, cringing at the memory. "He was going to take Mother up in it and he got delayed with some royal business. So when they weren't looking, we climbed into the basket and started playing with the controls. Father turned and saw us just as we started to come up off the ground." She was laughing so hard she was gasping for breath. "I've never seen him leap so far off the ground as he did trying to get into that basket!"

By the end of the story, DG was laughing as hard as Azkadellia. They clutched each other's hand, gasping and choking on the laughter that didn't show any signs of letting up.

A throat clearing nearby caught their attention and DG smiled widely when she saw Cain standing in the doorway, a tiny grin playing up the corners of his mouth.

"Hey Tin Man!" She greeted him jauntily. Cain just shook his head and stood up straighter.

"Princesses," he said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but your parents want you to join them for dinner soon."

Az groaned and sat back against the pillows. "I'd rather eat in here."

That reminded DG of what was going on with the Royal Family. "I forgot to tell you, Az. We came up with a plan, but Mother and Ahamo are taking you to Finaqua."

The change in subject startled Az and she looked between her sister and Cain. "Finaqua? Why? And you aren't going with us?"

DG shook her head. "I need to stay here until Glitch's brain is put back in. Once he's cleared for travel, we'll join you."

Az's eyes lit up. "You found someone to help him? Really?"

"A medic in the Resistance is going to perform the Reconnection Procedure in a few days. Her father was a neurosurgeon on the Other Side, and she's done it before."

Az nodded, the relief on her face palpable. "Thank Ozma!" Her smile was brilliant as she looked at Cain. "When are we leaving?"

"In the morning," Cain answered. Az nodded, looking a little surprised.

"Will you be up for travel so soon?"

"I'm ready to get out of this horrid tower. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather go."

DG was relieved. She had feared that Azkadellia would be too tired to travel. Or against leaving the tower.

"Well are you up for attending the Royal Family Dinner?" DG teased. Az groaned, but her smile was still genuine.

"I suppose we'd better. We never know when we'll have to sit through another one."

The dinner went fairly well, with the Queen fussing over Azkadellia and fretting over DG. Both sisters sat primly, but kept making faces and rolling their eyes at each other behind their parent's backs. Of course, Cain noticed their behavior. He never missed anything. But seeing the two young women playing around like children warmed his heart. They deserved a little lightheartedness.

Azkadellia was doing better than anyone imagined. The Queen and Consort declared Az's improved health to be from the hours of sleep she had. Cain knew better, though. He saw the glow that extended from DG and Az's joined hands. Somehow, DG had healed her sister. Their combined magic had helped both of them.

He also noticed that while DG and Az got along as if they had never been apart, that DG was not so comfortable with her parents. Cain understood her predicament. It couldn't be easy to be thrust into a "new" family all at once. She had spent her most formative years being raised by other people. Hank and Emily would always be DG's parents in her eyes. No matter what the Queen and Consort did, that would never change. But despite her discomfort in certain family situations, she was trying. And that made him even more proud of her.

All in all, the dinner went by smoothly. Afterwards, the Queen and Ahamo excused themselves to prepare for the next morning. Raw and Kalm assisted Azkadellia back to her chambers, but only after DG assured her sister that she would stay the night in the room with her.

That left DG, Cain, Glitch, Jeb, and Rena in the dining room.

"If it's no trouble, I'd like to take a look at Glitch's brain to make sure it's in good condition," Rena spoke up, looking at her companions.

"I'd like to check in on my marbles as well." Glitch declared, a wide smile brightening up his face.

Cain stood up and they all followed him to the Brain Room in Sub Level 3. DG shuddered when they entered the room. Although she hadn't been there, she could somehow see Cain being shot by the Longcoats. She could see Raw being shocked by the witch's Alchemist and Glitch being held in place and silenced by another Longcoat. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the scene out of her head. She couldn't bear to see her beloved friends harmed like that. It clenched her heart in her chest just thinking about it.

A heavy hand settled on her shoulder and she opened her eyes, looking up to meet the calm blue of Cain's.

"Everything turned out okay, Princess," he murmured so only she could hear. "No harm done."

DG nodded, feeling a little flicker of warmth spread through her at the knowledge that her Tin Man knew what she was thinking. It was nice not having to explain herself all the time.

She turned her attention to Rena, who was studying Glitch's brain through the glass. After a few mumblings on the color and shape and texture of his missing half, she checked the settings on the glass chamber and declared that everything looked good and that they would be able to continue on as planned.

At her words, Glitch rubbed his hands together and laughed with pure joy. "I can't wait for my synapses to start firing right. You wouldn't believe how frustrating it can be to forget what you're doing."

Rena smiled at him. "I'm glad to help you, Glitch. I just want you to remember that when the procedure is done, you won't only be Ambrose. You'll be Glitch as well. Both personas will combine into one."

Glitch grinned. "Good. Ambrose could be such a stiff. I do like being Glitch. Remembering everything would be a nice change, though."

DG smiled at her friend, but she couldn't shake the fear that he would change too much. That he would remember what she had done and inadvertently caused and despise her for it. But as long as Glitch was happy and content, she decided that her anxieties didn't matter.

They stood there discussing the upcoming procedure. Raw would be assisting and in all, the surgery would take about four hours. Rena was pretty confident in her abilities, and her confidence bolstered DG's. With her friend in the medic's hands, she knew he would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Even though I have Cain handcuffed to my bed, he's still not mine. And the others aren't either.**_

_**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review. I hope you're all enjoying my little story…**_

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, DG watched from her sister's balcony as the motorcade carrying her family and Kalm drove off for Finaqua. After spending so much time with her sister ever since the eclipse, it felt a little strange to be back with her companions like before. Not that she was complaining, though. Despite their travels and the hardships, the week she'd spent with her three cherished friends was the best time she'd had in the Outer Zone.

With a sigh, she turned around and made her way back into Azkadellia's bedchambers. She wasn't surprised to see Cain standing in the doorway, watching her with his all knowing eyes.

"What?" DG asked, wondering if she had a piece of Papay fruit stuck in her teeth.

"Nothing. Just watching you."

She blushed at his tone of voice. He made it sound like he enjoyed looking at her and not that he was being paid to watch her. DG had never noticed before how deep and husky his voice could be. It sent a pleasant tingle to parts better left unmentioned.

"So what's the plan, Tin Man?" DG asked instead, not wanting to pause to consider how turned on his voice made her.

"Well I have to meet with Security. And you have a date with Tutor." Cain's eyes twinkled at the sound of her groan.

"I swear, I don't know how much more 'you must let the light flow through you' I can take." Her Tutor imitation was dead on and Cain laughed.

"Unfortunately, your mother decided that your time here would be best spent on your lessons."

DG's forehead wrinkled in disgust. "What am I? Ten years old again?" She had already gone through the school thing back in Kansas. Hell, she had even voluntarily gone to community college. Now, it was like she was a child again and she was being forced to finish her breakfast and run out to catch the bus in time.

"So what? Am I supposed to sit in the tower spinning dolls until we leave for Finaqua?"

"I honestly don't know, Princess. I'm not privy to the Pooch's lesson plans."

She wanted to bitch, but knowing that it wasn't Cain's fault, she kept her mouth shut. With only a huge sigh, she waved toward the door, signaling that she would follow him.

They walked in silence until Cain dropped her off at the library. He opened the doors and checked out every nook and cranny with his gun unholstered, making sure there were no mobats or Longcoats hiding in the wings. When the room was deemed safe, he gave her a grin and left her alone with Tutor.

Tutor had cleaned up well since the eclipse. Instead of the tattered rags he had been wearing during the last legs of their journey, he was dressed in long red jacket with gold buttons and black pants. He looked like the "Toto" from DG's few childhood memories. Even that stern, impatient look was back in his eyes. She really hated that look on him.

They stared at each other for a few long moments, sizing each other up. Granted, they had spent the last couple days before the eclipse in close quarters, but now it was back to teacher/student. A relationship that DG had hoped she never had to get involved in again.

Finally, she sighed and threw up her hands. "So what's the plan for today, Toto?"

He scowled at the nickname, but DG swore she saw a twinkle in his dark eyes. "It's Tutor, DG."

"Fine. Tutor. What's the plan for today? It's not spinning dolls, is it?"

He shook his head, reaching for a massive book that could easily have weighed thirty pounds. DG stared at it in dread. "Today is silencing spells and glamours."

Huh. Those didn't sound too bad. Wait. Glamours?

"Glamours? Like in The Craft?" Cool! She always wanted to know what she'd look like as a blonde!

"I have no idea what The Craft is, but a glamour is used when you need to change your appearance."

DG was all ready for this lesson. That is, until Tutor told her to take a seat and proceeded to go through at least a quarter of that monstrous book. How the History of the Gale Line of White Magic had any bearings on her ability to learn glamours and silencing spells was beyond her. In fact, there wasn't anything that would destroy her desire to learn such spells more than a hulking history book.

Tutor didn't seem to notice. He paced back and forth in front of the plush velvet loveseat she was perched on, reading from the open book in his hands. DG mentally groaned and images of beating Tutor with that damn book kept her entertained while he read on and on about the progression of the Gale women's magic through the ages. Her eyelids were about to close completely when he finally closed that blasted book and set it aside.

"Now, are you ready to give this a try, DG?"

"I've been ready for the past three and a half hours, Toto," she declared, climbing to her feet.

"To do a glamour, all you have to do is imagine how you want to look. Once you have it in your minds eye, you must let the light flow through you. The same goes for letting the spell drop. Just imagine how you normally look and concentrate on turning back."

Sounded easy enough. Although, if that's all it took, she should have turned into Angelina Jolie back on the Other Side.

"Hey Toto," DG said, closing her eyes and imagining herself into a movie star look-a-like. "If all I have to do is imagine myself looking different, then how come when I wished I looked like someone else back in Kansas, I never changed?"

"Did you honestly expect to change when you did it?"

"Well, no," she admitted, picturing herself with bigger breasts and fuller lips. "So it's one of those 'believe and it will happen' deals?"

Tutor chuckled. "Something like that, I guess. Now stop talking and focus!"

DG kept silent, pursing her lips in concentration as she focused on the image in her head. She imagined long blonde hair and a tiny waist. She imagined the hot little black dress she saw in the last issue of Cosmo. DG wasn't really a dress kind of girl, but hell, she would have been an idiot not to want that particular one.

Finally, when the picture was clear, she focused her energy into making it happen. A sudden breeze surprised her and her eyes flew open.

Tutor was staring at her wide-eyed, his eyes showing a mixture of embarrassment and shock. DG looked down at herself, afraid that she had suddenly become nude.

Nope. But damn, she looked hot!

She was wearing the little black dress and her breasts seemed to have doubled in size. A very nice incentive, she thought. Looking up into Tutor's blushing face, she grinned.

"Is there a mirror around, Toto?"

Wordlessly, he pointed behind her. DG turned around and made her way to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room. It wasn't until she stumbled that she realized that she was wearing some seriously high open-toed platform shoes.

Standing in front of the mirror, she burst out laughing. It had actually worked! She couldn't believe it!

"Oh my God, Toto! I'm a total babe!"

Her hair was straight and honey blonde, hanging halfway down her back. Her boobs looked incredible and she was showing a very impressive amount of cleavage in the low cut dress. Her lips were a little bit fuller, her eyes were bright green with thick dark lashes, and she looked like she added about three inches to her height.

_I wonder what Cain would think of me if he saw me like this_, DG wondered, striking a pose. _I don't think he'd be able to call me kiddo anymore._

Tutor cleared his throat behind her. "Uh… I think it's time to change back, Princess."

DG pouted. "I don't want to."

Tutor averted his eyes, seeming to find the crown molding enthralling. "Please, change back."

Before she could answer, there was a sharp knock on the door as it opened. Cain stepped inside, turning slightly to shut the door behind him. He hadn't seen DG yet.

"Everything going okay?" He asked, turning to face them.

He froze in his tracks, looking between DG and Tutor. His clear blue eyes darkened and narrowed. "Where's DG, Pooch?"

Tutor cleared his throat uncomfortably and nodded toward the newer version of the youngest princess. "Can you please convince her to change back, Mr. Cain?"

Cain was actually speechless as he stared at her. He took her in, from the top of her blonde head to the tips of her bright red painted toenails. He blushed furiously when he caught sight of her newly enhanced boobs.

"Kiddo… what the hell…"

DG pretended to be upset as she planted her hands on her hips. "What's wrong, Tin Man? You don't like it?"

Cain swallowed hard. "You need to change back, DG. If anybody saw you dressed like that…" his voice trailed off again as his eyes went right back to the little black dress.

DG heaved a huge sigh, watching in amusement as her Tin Man's eyes were automatically drawn to her rising chest. "Fine." Closing her own eyes, she imagined herself back to normal. A minute later, she opened her eyes to find herself once again dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. Glancing over to the mirror, she saw her smaller boobs and dark hair back in place. Shaking her head sadly, she looked back at a very relieved Wyatt Cain.

"I looked so much better before."

Cain blinked and looked over at Tutor. "What the hell did she just do?"

"Glamours," Tutor answered. "I must admit, she was able to pull it off on her first try. I've never seen that done before."

Cain faced DG again. "And just how did you end up looking like that, Princess?"

DG shrugged. "I just imagined it."

"You imagined that dress?" His voice raised a few notches and she suddenly found herself the unlucky recipient of a scolding. "Why in Ozma's name would you think of something like that? You were almost naked, DG! Please don't tell me that you wore something like that on the Other Side!"

"Well, no. But it's the latest style in Cosmo."

Cain's voice raised even more. "What the hell is a Cosmo?"

DG rolled her eyes, feeling an awful lot like a naughty child. "Cosmo is a magazine, Cain. It has articles and quizzes and pictures of the latest fashions. The dress was in the last issue."

Cain leaned against the closed door, covering his face with his hand. "What man would let their daughter leave the house dressed like that? What kind of husband would let their wife wear that?"

DG was getting seriously tired of the lecture. "It's not my fault that everybody here is stuffy and boring. I'm not a child anymore and if I want to wear a dress like that, then I'm going to." Turning her back on Cain, she returned to the loveseat and sat down. "Toto, I believe we have a silencing spell to work on."

Tutor looked between DG and the brooding Tin Man before focusing his attention back on his student. "The silencing spell works in almost the same way as a glamour. Most of your magic is based on visualization. You will use a silencing spell when you need to have a conversation and you're not in a secure location. Nobody on the outside of your spell will be able to hear anything on the inside. You can adjust how large the spell is accordingly."

He paused and DG nodded, showing that she understood.

"Now, just close your eyes and try to put up the spell so Mr. Cain can't hear us. You can use your hands to change the size; moving them closer together to tighten the space or by moving them further apart to expand it."

DG closed her eyes, doing as Tutor said. She imagined a bubble expanding around herself and her teacher, leaving Cain on the outside. It took a few minutes to set it in her minds eye, but when she opened her eyes, Tutor looked pleased.

Still looking at DG, he spoke loudly. "Can you hear us, Mr. Cain?"

Cain remained silent and DG turned her head to look at him. He was still leaning back against the door, his eyebrows narrowed. It looked like he didn't enjoy being left out of the loop.

DG turned back to Tutor and grinned mischievously. "I wonder what Cain would do if I walked the halls of the tower in that little black dress. What do you think, Toto? You think Palace Security would appreciate my choice in clothing?"

Cain remained silent and Tutor blushed furiously. "I think that would be a very bad idea, Princess. You don't need that kind of reputation and neither does your family."

God, they could be such spoilsports. "Geez, what's so bad about it? I know that all the women here wear their full-length armor dresses and about four pounds of petticoats, but come on! It's high fashion!"

Tutor just rolled his eyes. "Now close your eyes and imagine the spell dissolving."

"Both of you don't know how to have fun," DG grumbled, doing as her teacher said. Squeezing her eyes shut, she imagined the protective bubble bursting. She looked back at Tutor and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you hear us now, Mr. Cain," he asked, ignoring her facial expressions.

"Loud and clear, Pooch," Cain answered, his voice gravelly.

"Are we done here, Toto?" DG asked, spreading her arms out. "I'm hungry and it's got to be past lunchtime by now."

Tutor nodded. "You've done well today, DG. In all honesty, I'm impressed. You seem to have a grasp on your magic already."

"So does that mean that I don't need anymore lessons?" She asked hopefully.

"No, it does not. There are still many things you must learn."

"Figures," she grumbled, turning to face Cain. "Can we find some food? I'm gonna waste away here if I don't eat."

Thankfully, the tightness around Cain's mouth melted away and a tiny grin took its place. "Can't have you wasting away, Princess. I'm sure we could find something around here." He came towards her, reaching out to place his hand at the small of her back. "Later, Pooch."

DG tried to suppress the shiver that shot up her spine at the feeling of Cain's warm hand on her body. Swallowing hard, she let him lead her out of the library and into the hallway. They were silent as they made their way to the kitchen, but halfway there, Cain pulled her into an alcove and hid her from view with his body.

"Princess, you weren't serious when you mentioned dressing like that around here, were you?"

DG rolled her eyes. "Geez, Cain. Did I look that bad?"

She was pleased to see the blush creep up his neck and to his ears. "It's…not that. I…it's just not…"

Putting him out of his misery, she moved her hands to his chest and gave him a gentle shove. "I get it, Tin Man. No slutty dresses. Can't be embarrassing the House of Gale with my Other Side eccentricities, can I?"

She tried to sound lighthearted and teasing, but she couldn't help but feel more than a little insecure. Had she read Cain's reaction wrong? Did he find her glamour to be repulsive?

DG tried to breeze past him, but he reached out and gently grasped her arm, pulling her back. His eyes had softened as he lowered his voice, leaning closer so nobody could hear them.

"You're always beautiful, DG, no matter what glamour you come up with. I just prefer the real you."

She gaped at him, stunned by his un-Cain like words. Granted, he had been more protective and open lately, but she never expected him to say such things to her.

_He thinks you're beautiful_, her mind screamed before shorting out. _Holy shit!_

Cain just grinned at the look of amazement on her face before pulling her back out into the hallway and resuming their journey to the kitchen. She barely noticed stumbling a few times along the way.

The kitchen was practically empty, except for Jeb and Rena sitting at a table in the far corner. DG noticed right away that something was up. She'd already figured out that there was something between Cain's son and the pretty medic, but they had never been so open and obvious about it. Now, they were sitting so close that DG couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

She looked up to find Cain watching the couple, a strange combination of sadness and concern in his blue eyes. Reaching over, she touched his arm, pulling his attention back to her.

"What's going on, Cain?"

Cain glanced back at his son before responding. "The Royal Army leaves later today to find the remaining Longcoats."

DG swallowed hard. She knew that Jeb would be leaving soon. She had been there for the meeting. But knowing that it would happen eventually and knowing that it would happen in such a short time was much different.

"He'll be fine," she assured her friend, squeezing his arm reassuringly. "He's one of the smartest, most capable men I know."

Cain smiled slightly at that. "That he is."

The couple glanced up then and caught sight of them standing in the doorway. Jeb smiled and waved them over and Rena's lips tilted up slightly, not hiding her red rimmed eyes and pale face. DG couldn't even imagine the fear that must be going through the medic right then.

"How were the lessons, Princess?" Jeb asked as DG and Cain sat down at the table with them.

"It's DG, Jeb," she began, grinning at him. The younger Cain smiled back and nodded. "And it went pretty well. Although I don't think your father approved of my glamour."

Jeb chuckled and Rena smiled knowingly.

"Probably he freaked out not seeing you in the room," Jeb said, grinning at his father. "Dad's pretty big on the overprotective thing."

Cain just shook his head, standing up. "I'm going to get us something to eat. Son, make sure DG doesn't run off and start trouble."

Jeb and Rena laughed out loud and DG pretended to be offended. "Hey! I don't always start trouble!"

Cain just rolled his eyes before going in search of a cook.

"He's so stuffy," DG complained, dropping her elbows on the table so she could prop her chin in her hands. "He needs to loosen up."

Jeb shook his head in amusement. "If that ever happened, I think it would be the end of the world as we knew it."

She had to agree.

Jeb lowered his voice, glancing past her. "I need to ask a favor of you, DG."

DG leaned forward, noting the seriousness of his tone. "Anything, Jeb."

"Keep an eye on him. I know he's going to worry about me, and you won't be able to stop that. Just make sure he takes care of himself."

DG met his eyes and gave him a sharp nod. "I promise, I'll make sure he's okay. If you promise to come back as soon as you possibly can."

He nodded, his grin returning. "I will."

Rena reached out to grasp his hand with hers. "You'd better, Jeb Cain. You don't want me hunting you down."

Jeb flashed her a wolf grin. "Now that might be interesting. I might hide outside just to see that."

Rena smacked him on the arm playfully, her face turning a very becoming shade of pink. "You're swine, Jeb."

"And you're cute when you blush."

DG chuckled as the medic turned even pinker at the compliment. Cain chose that moment to return, carrying two plates loaded down with food. DG's stomach growled loudly at the sight.

"Cain, you are a God among men," she declared, taking inventory of her plate. Bread and butter, eggs, some strange looking fruits, and what looked like fried potatoes. DG dug in, trying not to shovel the food into her mouth. That would be very un-princesslike. The last thing she needed was for word to get to the Queen that the youngest princess ate like a barnyard animal.

Cain looked amused and pleased at her appetite and settled in to enjoy his own food. "You all ready for today, son?"

Jeb nodded. "I'm ready to get these bastards and bring them in. Finally, it seems that they're the ones outnumbered."

Cain agreed. "It's an improvement."

DG swallowed a mouthful of bread and Papay fruit jam and looked at Cain. "Who will oversee their trials? Does the O.Z. have a judicial system?"

Cain and Jeb looked baffled by her question and Rena spoke up quickly. "No judge and jury for acts of treason, your Highness…DG. Things are a lot different here than on the Other Side."

DG was relieved that someone understood her Other Side terminology, but the medic's words confused her. "If there's no judge and jury, then who decides if they're guilty and what their sentence will be?"

"They'll be given the opportunity to prove their allegiance to the House of Gale," Cain spoke up, stabbing his eggs with a fork. "If they refuse, they'll be executed on the spot."

A piece of fruit lodged in DG's throat and she began to cough. Cain's hand shot out and pounded her back in one solid thump and the fruit dislodged.

"Is it so different on the Other Side?" Jeb asked, looking between DG and Rena.

"They have trials where a judge oversees the proceedings and a jury of the defendant's peers decide if he's guilty or not," Rena spoke up. "The defendant has an attorney plead his case and the state has a district attorney trying to prove the defendant's guilt. They have witnesses testify and they show evidence and the jury decides. Once the jury says "guilty" or "not guilty", the judge decides what the defendant's punishment will be, if any."

Both Cain men appeared surprised. "You mean the citizens decide if a criminal is guilty or not? What if someone in the jury is friend's with the accused?"

"There's a whole process to pick jurors," DG said, finally finding her voice. The attorney's have so many strikes to dismiss potential jurors they don't think will help their case. And people who know the accused aren't allowed in the jury."

_Thank God for John Grisham movies_, DG thought, proud of her jury knowledge.

"But what if the person is accused of treason? Doesn't the Queen make the decision?" Cain asked, curious about Other Side policies.

"The only places on the Other Side with a Royal Family are England and some Middle Eastern countries. And I know in England, the Royal Family is mostly for show." DG answered, wishing that she had brushed up on her World History.

Cain and Jeb looked at each other, eyebrows raised and DG suppressed a giggle. Even Rena looked like she wanted to laugh at their expressions.

"That's the strangest thing I've ever heard," Jeb finally said, shaking his head.

"I can see the pros of that setup, though," Cain mused softly, not wanting anyone to overhear their discussion. "So many people in charge makes it harder for a dictatorship to take over."

They were silent, pondering whether a separate government could have prevented the Witch's rule. Probably not. She would have just killed them all. Or imprisoned them in a globe.

"What about people charged with petty crimes?" DG asked, hoping that they weren't executed as well.

"Remember after you freed me from the suit and asked me what a Headcase was?"

DG's mouth went dry and her eyes widened. "You mean their brains got taken out? Just like that? No trials, no nothing?"

"We do have a judge for those criminals, and what the judge says goes. The criminal pleads their case and the judge makes a decision. If he's guilty, part of the brain is removed."

DG shuddered. How barbaric a system the O.Z. had. The next time she saw her mother, she was going to bring that up and suggest a change.

They moved to more lighthearted conversation while DG and Cain finished their food. Rena wanted to know more about the Other Side, since what her father used to talk about was so long ago. She asked about the food and the clothing and when DG talked about little black dresses, Cain's face turned a becoming shade of red. When DG told them how short the skirts over there could get, Jeb's eyes widened in fascination.

"Maybe it's time for a trip, Rena," he teased, watching the medic's eyes widen. "I'd be happy to find you a few Other Side outfits if you'd like."

Rena snorted and DG laughed. "You mean you wouldn't care if I walked around in public dressed in something that short?"

Jeb's eyes nearly bugged out at the thought. "Hell no! But you could wear it for me."

Rena's face turned just as red as the older Cain's and DG and Jeb just laughed.

"And you should try pizza!" DG spoke up, feeling the need to change the subject. "It's the most incredible food in the world!"

"Pizza," Cain tried the word out. "What in Ozma's name is that?"

DG explained the concept of pizza and suddenly, her bread and Papay fruit seemed bland. God, she missed all those things she had taken for granted. Central Air and her motorcycle and a cheesy pizza and a huge cheeseburger dripping with mayonnaise and ketchup. She missed working on engines and feeling the wind on her face as she drove to work and waking up to the smell of fresh coffee every morning. She missed her closet full of jeans and tee shirts and her brand of shampoo and her art supplies.

She'd have to ask Ahamo about art supplies. Surely he would know where to find some.

They finished eating and Cain hugged his son goodbye, telling him to be safe and return quickly. Jeb promised that he would before turning to face DG.

"Stay out of trouble, DG," he teased, wrapping her in a quick hug that left both her and Cain surprised. "I don't want to come back to find out that you and Rena burnt something down."

DG rolled her eyes and Rena swatted his arm again. "I'll try, Jeb, but I can't make any promises."

She stood at Cain's side, watching the younger Cain lead Rena out of the kitchen. She looked up at her Tin Man's face, pleased to see a tiny smile tilting up his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_**All the cursing and crying and yelling and they're still not mine**_.

_**Authors Note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I appreciate you all sticking with me so far. Sorry this chapter is so short. My muse wasn't very cooperative. Evil wench.**_

**Chapter Five**

DG couldn't stop pacing.

For the past three hours, she had been pacing back and forth, wearing a path in the carpeting in front of Rena's makeshift operating room. Not even the exasperated look in Cain's eyes could make her stop. Her friend was in there and someone had their hands inside his head. No matter how confident Rena was with her skills, there were still risks.

Despite Tutor's protests, she had skipped her lessons for the day. No way could she think about magical warfare and Princess Etiquette at a time like this. Thankfully, Cain hadn't tried to convince her to attend her lessons. Even though he tried to hide it with his typical Tin Man blank face, she could see that he was concerned for their friend as well.

With a sigh, DG made it to the end of the hall before turning on her heel and retracing her steps. She was passing the chair Cain was lounging in when he reached out, grasping her arm and halting her progress.

"Have a seat, kiddo," he said, gently tugging her towards him. "You're making me edgy."

She dropped into the chair beside him with a huff. He really should know by now that when she was nervous or anxious, she couldn't sit still. Almost immediately, she began fidgeting, wringing her hands and tapping her foot. Cain's hand moved to cover her knee, holding her leg in place.

_Perfect diversion_, DG thought. _Now all I can think of is how warm his hand is and how it's on my leg._

The idea of his hand moving to places north had her blushing and she tried to get back to her feet. Cain's hand prevented her from leaving her seat, though.

"Did I ever tell you how I became a Tin Man?" He asked suddenly. DG just stared at him in surprise. Wyatt Cain _never_ talked about his past. She was about to accuse him of trying to distract her, but she kept her mouth shut instead and shook her head. She really wanted to know more about his past.

"My parents had taken me to a street festival in Central City when I was ten annuals old," Cain began. "We were standing on the side of the road watching a parade when a black automobile drove by surrounded by Tin Men on foot. It was the Mystic Man's motorcade and it was the most popular of the entire parade."

DG listened as Cain's voice took on an almost dreamlike quality and for the moment, all of her worries for Glitch dissolved.

"I asked my father who the men were surrounding the Mystic Man and he told me that they were Tin Men. He said they were there to protect the Wizard and that there were more who kept the entire City safe. From that moment on, I was in awe of them.

I spent the next few annuals planning to become a Tin Man when I was old enough. The minimum age to be accepted into the Academy was sixteen and I had a long time to go. Finally, on my birthday, I applied to the Academy and was accepted. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

Cain glanced over at DG, grinning slightly at the look of curiosity on her face. "After two annuals, I graduated at the top of my class and was immediately placed on the Mystic Man's detail. It was my dream job and I got it right away."

DG smiled at him. Of course he got the job he wanted. The Mystic Man wasn't a fool. He had to recognize greatness when he saw it.

"About that time, I met Adora," Cain continued. He smiled at the memory. "She was the youngest daughter of one of my instructors and she couldn't stand me the first time we met."

DG was surprised by this revelation. When she thought of Cain and his first wife, she always figured that it had been love at first sight. Apparently, she had been wrong.

"I was a cocky son of a bitch and thought very highly of myself at the time. I was at one of the Mystic Man's public appearances and saw her in the audience. I went up to talk to her and she turned her nose up at me and walked off," Cain chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "She had just turned sixteen annuals and claimed she was too good for the likes of a fresh faced Tin Man.

It took about three months, but I finally got her to accept an invitation to one of the Governor's Balls. I started courting her after that and right before we married, I was promoted in the detail. We spent the first couple annuals living in a tiny upstairs room in Central City. After Jeb was born, I built the cabin and we moved there, but I still worked for the Mystic Man. Everything was damn near perfect until the witch took over. After that, I joined the Resistance and you know the rest."

DG swallowed hard, her heart aching at how things ended up for Cain and his family. Everything had started out so well, and her stupid childlike curiosity had destroyed his perfect life, had destroyed so many families lives.

Cain was silent for a few minutes before he finally shook himself out of his reverie. Startled at where his story had taken him, he glanced over at DG and mentally groaned at the guilty look in her eyes.

_Great job, Wyatt_, he berated himself, feeling his heart tighten in his chest. _You were supposed to take her mind off of the Zipperhead, not make her feel even guiltier than she already does!_

Sighing, he moved out of his chair to kneel down before her. Reaching up to gently grasp her chin, he forced her to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, DG. I didn't mean to get lost in the moment."

She shook her head, focusing intently on his collar to keep her tears at bay. "You have nothing to apologize for, Cain. I wanted to hear about your life."

Despite her best efforts, a single tear managed to escape. Cain immediately reached up and brushed it away, sadness and regret filling his blue eyes. When he spoke, his voice trembled slightly. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you, Deeg. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about."

"My head knows that," DG whispered, still not meeting his gaze. "I can't convince the rest of me, though."

Without thinking, Cain leaned forward slightly, drawing her into his arms. Her head settled against his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath against his neck.

_God, she smells good_, he thought, inhaling the slightly fruity scent of her hair and skin. Snapping his eyes shut, he tried to push such thoughts out of his head. _This is not the time, Wyatt! This is the Princess of the O.Z. and you're nothing but an old Tin Man._

Cain was getting tired of his conscience. _Why can't it be a good idea_, he demanded, foolishly trying to change his own mind. _It's not like she's really a kid. She's a young woman. Women her age marry men older than me all the damn time!_

Great, now he was thinking about marriage. Forget getting to know each other better. Forget the whole courting thing. Forget that less than five minutes ago, he was telling her about his life with Adora. _Come on, DG. I know we've only known each other a little under two weeks, but let's get married. And pay no attention to those men with guns. They just want my head on a platter for corrupting the savior of the Outer Zone._

Before he could start beating the conflicting thoughts from his head, Cain pulled back slightly, looking into DG's eyes. Yeah, that didn't help. He could get lost in those deep blue orbs and never find his way out again. _Not that that would be a bad thing…_

He was saved from himself when the door beside them opened and Rena stepped out, wiping her bloody hands on a rag. DG jumped to her feet so fast that Cain almost ended up ass first on the floor.

"Is Glitch okay?" DG asked, her voice trembling.

Rena smiled. "He made it through just fine. He's sleeping right now and most likely won't wake up until sometime tomorrow."

Relief so strong it almost brought her to her knees swept through DG. Cain, who had gotten to his feet seconds after DG, reached out to steady her.

"Can we see him?"

Rena waved her hand toward the door. "Go right ahead. But only for a few minutes. He needs uninterrupted sleep right now."

DG nodded emphatically, heading straight for the door. She stopped suddenly and threw her arms around the medic.

"I can't thank you enough, Rena," the Princess' voice trembled with emotion. "Glitch will be so happy to be back to himself."

Rena flushed, pleased with the praise and DG turned and hurried into the room, Cain right behind her.

Glitch was asleep on a narrow bed, his features more relaxed than DG had ever seen them. His head was wrapped in clean white bandages and all traces of blood had been washed away. Raw was sitting in a chair beside the bed, his massive paw resting on Glitch's arm. He looked up when DG and Cain stepped closer.

"Glitch do fine. Resting comfortably."

DG smiled brightly through her tears and moved to stand beside Raw. Cain joined her and they all stared silently at a sleeping Glitch.

"I wonder who he'll be when he wakes up," DG murmured softly, reaching out to run her fingertip slowly down her friend's exposed arm. "If he's Ambrose, I wonder if he'll even remember me. Or like me."

Raw purred beside her. "Both love DG. Won't change."

She took some comfort in Raw's words. No matter what she told herself, though, she couldn't shake the fear of losing one of her friends. She needed them all now more than ever.

Cain glanced at the princess out of the corner of his eye. He could read her face like a book and knew that she feared losing those closest to her. Her days since the eclipse had been filled with meetings and lessons and darkness and worry and she deserved something that would cheer her up and make her smile.

"Kiddo, I've got something to do. Will you stay here with the Furball until I get back?"

DG nodded, pulling up a chair to sit beside Raw. She had no intentions of leaving her friend until Rena actually threw her out. She watched Cain walk out of the room before turning her attention back to Glitch.

It was two hours later before Cain returned. DG, Raw, and Rena were sitting in the room beside Glitch, talking softly and watching him sleep. They all looked exhausted, especially DG.

"Any change?" Cain asked, taking his place beside DG.

Rena shook her head. "He's still resting comfortably, which is good. His body needs to heal from the stress."

Kneeling down beside her chair, he reached out and laid a hand on DG's knee. "Feel like taking a walk with me, kiddo?"

DG's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Walk where?"

Cain stood up, holding his hand out, pleased when she took it immediately. "It's a surprise."

A tiny spark appeared in the tired blue and she stood up, watching him curiously. Behind them, Rena just grinned knowingly and Raw had a happy smile on his face.

"Get some rest tonight, DG," Rena said, getting comfortable in her chair. "I'll let you know in the morning if there's any change."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." DG gave her friends each a finger wave before allowing Cain to lead her out the door. They headed down the hallway towards one of the stairwells and DG's curiosity got the better of her.

"So what's this surprise, Tin Man?"

Cain chuckled. "If I told you, it would ruin it. Be patient, Princess."

DG groaned. "Patience was never my best quality."

"I've figured that out."

She sighed but let him continue to lead her up the stairs. Flight after flight they walked up and DG would have given her right arm for an escalator. She would have to see if Glitch could come up with one once he was better and once the suns were back out.

Finally, they ran out of stairs and Cain led her into another hallway. They passed door after door after door until he stopped at one.

"Close your eyes."

DG blinked. "Pardon me?"

He grinned. "Just close your eyes."

She huffed, but did as he asked. Truth be told, she was actually looking forward to seeing what Cain had up his sleeve.

DG heard the sound of a door opening and felt one of Cain's hands wrap around her arm while the other settled at her back, leading her forward. She took baby steps into the room, stopping when Cain did. The sound of the door closing and the lock turning reverberated through the quiet room and DG once again found herself being led forward.

Her senses were suddenly assaulted by a wonderfully familiar scent. She stopped in her tracks.

_It can't be_, she thought. _Can it?_

Cain's warm chuckle sounded beside her. "Go ahead and open your eyes, kiddo."

DG's eyes popped open and she squealed in absolute joy. Through the balcony doors, she could see a picnic set up on the ground, the blanket surrounded by lit candles. There was a pitcher of some kind of pinkish liquid along with plates of fruit and tiny cakes. But the best part was what looked an awful lot like a pizza on a huge plate in the center of the blanket.

"Cain, oh my God!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him. "Is that a pizza? For real? How on earth did you get it here?"

Cain laughed, wrapping his arms around her just as tightly. "I remembered you describing it in the kitchen and told the cook how to make it."

His words and actions brought tears to DG's eyes. She had been so tired lately, between everything that had happened and thoughts of everything they still needed to do. Walks outside the tower were out while everything was dark and she had begun to feel like a prisoner. But now, in the open air, Cain had figured out a way to give her some little bit of freedom. And to bring her something that might lessen her homesickness.

"I didn't know they had the stuff to make pizza here," DG breathed in the wonderful smell as she settled down onto the blanket. Cain sat beside her and reached out for the plate, setting it in front of her.

"We have the cheese and vegetables. The bread isn't hard to make. I have no clue how to come by those pepper things you were talking about, though."

DG grabbed a knife, cutting the square pizza into smaller pieces. Closing her eyes, she sank her teeth into the cheesy, saucy goodness and let out a moan of delight. It wasn't quite the Pizza Palace back in Kansas, but it was wonderful and such a perfect surprise. The sauce was chunkier and the spices were different, but the treat made her taste buds sing.

"Oh my God, Cain, I love you!" she said blissfully, opening her eyes. "Try some."

Cain stared at her for a minute, stunned by her choice of words. _I love you. No, fool! She doesn't mean literally! She just likes her surprise!_

Blinking, he leaned forward, taking a bite out of the gooey bread in her hand. DG was pleased to see his eyes widen.

"Isn't it the best food ever?" She declared, stuffing the rest of the piece into her mouth while reaching for more.

"It's pretty good." Cain didn't want to admit that she was right. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted. He might have to have it put on the menu at Finaqua so DG could have a taste of her former life more often.

"What's that?" DG asked, her mouth full. Cain followed her pointed finger to the pitcher of pink liquid.

"Fruit water."

"Is that like lemonade?"

"Lemonade? I don't know what that is," Cain reached out for the pitcher and poured some of the liquid into two glasses, handing one to DG. "Try it. I'm sure you'll like it."

DG swallowed her mouthful of pizza before taking a sip. The fruit water tasted like Papay fruit and apple and even though it was sweet, it wasn't overpowering at times like lemonade. "Wow, that is good. Thank you."

Cain grinned at the happy look on DG's face as she continued stuffing her face. He reached for a piece of the pizza and took his own glass of fruit water and they sat silently for a few minutes, enjoying the food and each other's company.

DG sampled each of the little cakes that Cain set before her, each one tasting even better than the last. One tasted vaguely of apple pie, another had a spice cake taste to it. The best one, though, reminded DG so much of the homemade chocolate pudding that Momster had made her back home. She ate every last bite of that one.

It wasn't long before the food was gone and DG was uncomfortably stuffed. Cain pushed some of the candles out of the way and laid back, pulling her against his side. She snuggled into him, savoring the warm, spicy scent that was purely Cain. DG couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable and safe in her entire life.

"Thank you so much for this, Cain," she murmured, resting her cheek against his chest. "This has been the best night ever."

"You're welcome." He was pleased by her reaction. The idea of the impromptu picnic made him a little nervous at first. He didn't want her to think he was trying to be overly romantic so soon, but the need to see her smile trumped his unease. And he was happy that he went with his gut. He had to admit, it had been one of the best days of his life as well.

"Tell me about your life on the Other Side?" He asked. He knew some things; her favorite foods and the kind of clothes worn, but nothing about her and who she was over there. He was interested in finding out how the young, pampered little Princess had become the woman he held in his arms.

DG smiled against him. "There isn't a whole lot to tell. I lived in a farmhouse in the Kansas boonies and worked as a waitress in a small diner. I was going to community college studying liberal arts. I wanted to be an artist or a writer or something that didn't have anything to do with food service and waiting on others." She paused. "I was bored there. Didn't feel like I belonged. So I was saving up my money to take off for Australia."

"Take off? Australia?" A hint of unease filled his voice and DG chuckled.

"Australia is another part of the Other Side. Far, far away from the fields of Kansas. I was going to backpack along the coast, meet new people, try new foods. But the travel storm came and changed my plans."

"You were just going to go by yourself? Without your nurture units?" Cain couldn't even imagine that! If she had been his kid, he would have locked her in her room and thrown away the key. "You could have been kidnapped! Something could have happened to you!"

DG snorted. "Bad things happen everywhere, Cain. But the Other Side isn't like the O.Z. There aren't troops of rebel Longcoats over there hunting me down. There are some places over there you wouldn't want to go, but for the most part, it was safe. Except for random freaks and stalkers."

He didn't even want to know about freaks and stalkers. Whatever the hell they were. "What did you do for fun?"

"Popsicle taught me how to work on cars and machinery. I helped him around the farm. I rebuilt my own motorcycle and drove around on it. I liked to draw. I liked to write." DG paused, thinking about her words. She laughed. "Imagine me, being the tomboy that I am, suddenly thrown into some parallel universe as the long lost Princess. How messed up is that?"

Cain hugged her closer, breathing in her sweet scent. "You're doing a terrific job so far, kiddo. And I think you'll make the perfect princess. Just what the O.Z. needs to get back on its feet."

DG sighed. "I don't know. I'm not big on politics, especially monarchies. I hate being the center of attention. I'm not comfortable in towers and palaces and I don't like being paraded around and forced to attend meetings. It's not what I would have chosen for myself."

"What would you have preferred?"

She thought about that for a minute. "I would have liked to travel. Have a little adventure in my life. But instead of a palace, I would have preferred a small house on the coast. Jeans and tee shirts instead of foofy dresses and crowns and thrones. I don't like being waited on. And I'm gonna tell you now, Cain. If someone tries to dress me, I'm gonna kick them in the shins."

Cain chuckled. He couldn't remember ever laughing so much since meeting DG. "That would be a sight to behold. The youngest princess kicking her seamstresses."

"It's a definite possibility."

They fell silent and DG closed her eyes, trying to memorize everything about that moment. The smell of Cain surrounding her, the feel of his arms, the sensation of his hand running through her hair. It was perfection. If she could stay like that forever, she couldn't ask for more.

The little voice in the back of her head warned her that things were about to change, though. Don't be foolish and fall in love with him, her brain told her. He's a widower with a son almost your age. He doesn't want to be with a girl. He deserves a woman.

Pushing the depressing thoughts away, she concentrated on the present. If it wasn't going to last, she was going to enjoy every last moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I fought for the right to own them, but all it got me was an ass beating**_.

**Chapter Six**

DG woke up slowly, not wanting to relinquish the wonderful warmth that surrounded her. She couldn't remember a bed being as comfortable as the one she was lying on. Eyes still closed, she stretched her body, hearing the satisfying crack of her back and toes.

"Mmmm," she moaned, relaxing her body and snuggling back into the warmth.

Her eyes shot open when she heard a husky chuckle behind her. Or rather, she _felt_ the husky chuckle behind her. She tried to sit up, but what she had thought of as a nice, thick blanket before tightened around her middle, holding her in place.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" The husky chuckle spoke, breathing warm air against her neck. DG relaxed once she realized it was Cain behind her, holding her against his chest.

"I do not," she said softly, grinning at his low laughter. He shifted behind her, rolling her onto her back so he could look down at her.

Wow. Wyatt Cain first thing in the morning was a sight to behold. His light hair was slightly mussed and his blue eyes still held the haze of sleep, but he looked truly at peace.

_Holy shit_, DG thought suddenly. _I slept with Cain! Well, slept as in fell asleep, but still!_ She had never woken up beside a man before. Hell, she had never woken up beside a boy before, either. It was something she wouldn't mind doing again. Say, every morning…

They were still lying on the blanket on the balcony, the candles having melted down to waxy bits around them. DG didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she did remember was telling Cain about her run-ins with Gulch and her crappy job at the Hilltop Café.

Cain's smile widened as he gently brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You do talk in your sleep. Something about wanting to 'shove that damn pie into Gulch's face'."

DG snorted, remembering the last time she saw Sheriff Gulch. She had served him a piece of apple pie with cheese and her tip had been a speeding ticket.

The bastard.

She just smiled up at Cain innocently. "Well, he deserved it."

Cain laughed, shocking her into muteness when he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. His warm, soft lips made her skin tingle pleasantly and her nipples immediately hardened into razor sharp peaks.

_Don't look at my chest. Don't look at my chest. Please, God, don't have him look at my chest_, she begged silently. The last thing she needed was for the hot as lava Tin Man to know what kind of effect he had on her hormones.

"What time is it?" she choked out, feeling her face heat up under his gaze.

"Early morning," he replied, sitting up. How he knew that when it was dark as night out was still beyond her.

"The candles."

"Huh?"

Cain grinned, nodding towards the melted down yet still glowing candles surrounding them. "They're almost used up. It takes about ten or so hours of constant burning for that to happen."

"Oh," she sat up quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. With his warmth gone, she suddenly noticed how chilly it was outside. Goosebumps rose on her exposed skin and she shivered. At least now she had a plausible reason for her pointy nipples. "Is it supposed to be so cold out?"

Cain stood up, reaching down for her hand and pulling her to her feet. His hands went to her bare arms, moving up and down her skin to create warmth. "Without the suns warming things, it's going to keep getting colder. Which is why it's imperative that Glitch or someone else figures out how to change things back before the O.Z. ends up in a deep freeze."

Yikes. Definitely not a pleasant thought.

"Do you think it's too early to check on him? Raw or Rena might need someone to keep watch so they can rest."

Cain shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to find out. We'll clean up and change and then go check on Zipperhead."

DG grinned as they began extinguishing the remaining candles and cleaning up their picnic. "You know, that zipper's gone now and you'll have to come up with a new nickname for him."

Cain grinned. "Never. He'll always be Zipperhead to me."

She chuckled. "You might be the only one who can get away with calling him that. Unless Ambrose decides to kick your butt for it."

The Tin Man snorted. "I can take him." She noticed that he didn't sound so sure about that. She had heard about Glitch's ability to take down a group of Longcoats using only his hands and feet. Pretty impressive. If she ever took self-defense classes, she would have to ask Glitch to help out.

They finished cleaning up and headed back down to DG's bedchambers, taking turns bathing and dressing in clean clothes before heading down to see Glitch.

Rena and Raw were still sitting beside a sleeping Glitch, both of them looking exhausted. They managed small smiles when DG walked in, Cain following close behind.

"He's still resting comfortably," Rena said, her usually cheerful voice tired and softer.

Raw nodded. "Sleep well. Getting stronger."

DG nodded, taking back her old chair. "Good. Then you can both get some rest of your own while Cain and I sit here and watch over him."

Rena tried to protest, but Raw looked hard at her. "DG right. Medic exhausted. Needs rest too."

The medic shook her head. "Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on?"

DG smiled at the Other Side terminology. "Because you are."

Rena smiled back and stood up. "Fine. I'm in the next room. If he wakes up, come and get me. If something looks off, come and get me."

They all nodded and watched as she left the room, her shoulders hunched and weary. DG turned to the Viewer and narrowed her eyes. "You too, Raw."

Raw opened his mouth to protest but DG reached out to press her hand over his lips. "No arguments. Get some sleep. Or else."

Cain raised an eyebrow at her bossy tone, but the Viewer just chuckled.

"You'd better do as she says, Furball. You don't want a pissed off Princess on your hands."

"Might be dangerous for Raw," the Viewer teased standing up. "You get me if I'm needed."

"I promise."

Finally, Raw left the room, leaving only DG, Cain, and a sleeping Glitch. DG looked down at her friend's peaceful face, reaching out to run her finger along his cheekbone.

"I wonder how much longer he's gonna sleep." She was anxious to see who he would be once he woke up.

"No tellin'," Cain replied, sitting down beside her. "But I'm guessing the longer he sleeps, the better he'll feel when he wakes up."

They both sat back, getting comfortable. Luckily, the chairs in Glitch's room were big with high backs and soft upholstery and not the hard, little uncomfortable ones they had in the Other Side hospitals.

They sat in silence for a while, just listening to their friend's deep, even breathing. Finally, DG turned her head, glancing over at Cain.

"Do you need to go anywhere? Do some big confidential Palace Security stuff?"

Cain shook his head, amused. "Not for a few hours. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm all grown up, Cain, believe it or not. I think I can handle sitting in here alone for a while if you need to do something."

"Grown up or not, I'm not going anywhere right now. The guards know what to do and they're doing it."

DG curled up in the chair, tucking her legs beneath her. "You're so stubborn."

He gave her an almost grin. "Get used to it, Princess."

She was about to come up with some witty retort when a groan sounded from the bed. She leaped to her feet, kneeling beside the bed, eyes on her friend. "Glitch?"

Eyelids opened to reveal that wonderfully familiar brown. They blinked in confusion before settling on her face.

"DG?"

DG smiled brightly, her eyes filling with tears of relief. "I'm here, Glitch. How are you feeling?"

"Glitch?" He looked at her strangely. "I'm Ambrose."

Her heart fell slightly, but she forced a reassuring smile on her lips. "Yes, you're Ambrose again, but you'll always be Glitch to me."

Cain stood beside her, watching them both. "Do you remember us, Zipperhead?"

Glitch closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Cain?"

Cain nodded and placed his hand on DG's shoulder. "That's right. Do you know where you are?"

He looked around the room, his eyes narrowed. "I can't remember. Should I?"

"You're in the tower, Glitch. The medic reconnected your brain, so things might be a little fuzzy for a day or so until your synapses fire right." DG reached out and held his hand comfortingly.

"The tower?" Panic filled his voice until he blinked again, his face automatically relaxing. "Oh yeah. We destroyed the witch." He stared at her for a minute. "My brain was missing?"

"For a while, but it's back now," DG assured him, squeezing his pale hand. "And you'll be good as new in no time."

She looked up at Cain. "Can you get Rena? She wanted us to let her know when he woke up."

Cain paused, reluctant to leave her alone. DG sighed and jerked her head toward the door. "Don't make me issue a Royal Proclamation, Wyatt Cain."

He snorted at her bossy tone and turned on his heel. "Stay right there, Princess. I don't want to have to hunt you down when I get back."

DG grinned, holding up her hand. "Girl Scouts honor, Tin Man."

"I don't even want to know."

The door closed behind him and DG turned back to her friend. "So how are you feeling?"

Glitch stared at her for long moments before speaking. "I don't really know. I don't hurt anywhere. I think I'm just tired."

"Well that's an easy fix," she said, leaning closer to press a kiss against his cheek. "After a few days rest, you'll be feeling much better."

He nodded, his eyelids drifting shut. "I take it the surgery was a success?"

"That's what Rena told me."

He cleared his throat and DG looked around, her gaze settling on a water pitcher and glass. She stood up and made her way to the pitcher, pouring some of the cool liquid into a glass and bringing it back to the bed. Kneeling down, she carefully slid her arm behind Glitch's shoulders and lifted him slightly.

"Take a sip of water. It might help."

Glitch did as he was told, sipping slowly from the glass until it was almost empty. With a sigh of relief, he settled back against his pillows. "Thanks Doll."

DG set the glass on the bedside table and got comfortable, waiting for her friend to speak. When he did, his voice was strained.

"I'm having trouble keeping things straight in my head," he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "One second, I remember being in the gardens at Finaqua. The next second, I'm trapped in a net somewhere. And then I'm in my lab but before I can figure out what I'm working on, I'm in the bowels of this tower dressed like a Longcoat." He sighed warily. "I hate being so confused."

DG blinked back tears at the despondent tone of his voice. "It won't last long, Glitch. I promise."

She watched as he settled down for a minute before opening his eyes again. His face broke out into a huge, Glitch-y smile. "Hey Doll! What's going on?"

DG chuckled at the familiar sound of her beloved Glitch. "Nothing, Glitch. You're just getting some rest."

The door opened then and Rena walked in with Cain behind her. The medic made her way to the bed and immediately set out to check his vitals.

"How are you feeling, Ambrose?" She asked, lifting his eyelid to check out his pupils.

"I feel fine. A little tired." He studied her intently. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "I'm Rena. I'm the one who reconnected your brain."

His eyes widened. "You gave me my marbles back?" At Rena's nod, tears filled his eyes. "Really? Is it okay now?"

Rena grabbed a stethoscope from the bedside table and stuck the buds in her ears before checking his heartbeat. "Everything will be fine. Right now, things might be a little confusing in that head of yours. But in a few days, things will begin to make more sense."

His smile was so big that DG feared his face would crack. "Thank you."

The medic smiled. "You're very welcome."

The joy shining from Glitch's dark eyes made DG's heart feel so much lighter. Her dear friend was happy. And he remembered her. The relief was almost overwhelming.

**0000000**

A week went by and Glitch was out of bed and spending every waking moment in his makeshift lab. Once DG and Cain told him about the suns, he went into mad scientist mode, desperate to figure out a way to reverse the witch's last curse. Already, the O.Z. was getting colder and many of the native plants that had survived the witch's reign were dying off. It wouldn't be long before the people's dwindling food supply would run out and the fear of riots was looming over everybody.

Word had come by messenger that the Royal Family was safe at Finaqua and DG was relieved about that. The last thing she needed to worry about was her family getting waylaid on the trip there. Az was resting and doing well, although she missed DG dreadfully. The Queen and Ahamo asked about Glitch's condition and asked how DG was doing with her lessons. DG rolled her eyes at that. Everything that was going on and they were worried about her making it to class on time.

Since Cain was spending more and more time in meetings with the Guard, DG and Rena's friendship blossomed. Neither woman had really had many girlfriends in the past, and they were learning how much fun it could be to just sit around and laugh and gossip. Rena loved hearing about the Other Side, missing the tales her father used to tell her. And DG loved to hear about Rena's childhood, growing up in a cabin just outside Central City limits and learning about medicine and surgery from her neurologist father.

DG was pleased that she had a lot in common with the young medic. Both women were tomboys, preferring climbing trees and running free than playing with dolls and dressing in frilly, foofy dresses. DG even magicked a pair of jeans and a tee shirt for Rena to wear. The medic was more than happy to be rid of her old, tattered dress and boys breeches.

It was a day like any other, with Glitch locked behind closed doors taking advantage of his newly reconnected brain and Cain at a meeting. DG and Rena were lounging in the princess' sitting room, eating pizza and discussing Other Side fashion. They sat on the floor with Rena watching as DG drew outfit after outfit with coal on some paper she had dug up. Rena was shocked at how short the dresses were and couldn't even imagine wearing something that showed _that_ much leg.

"I mean, I'm not a prude or anything," Rena said, staring at the drawing of a mid-thigh length skirt. "And I'm glad that it's not considered scandalous anymore to bear a little ankle, but showing _that_ much skin… you might as well be naked!"

DG chuckled. "That's nothing. You should see the bikini's over there."

Rena's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Bikini?"

"What you wear to go swimming," DG answered, taking up her charcoal and beginning another drawing. She drew the fairly modest bikini she had bought the year before and passed the picture to Rena. The medic choked on her pizza crust when she saw what the princess had drawn.

"You wear that?" She shrieked, mouth dropping open. "In _public_?"

"Yup." DG smiled. "I bought it for my trip to Australia. Only, the travel storm came for me before I could go."

"My father would have turned me over his knee if I wore anything like that _under my clothes_!"

DG laughed. "Maybe not. He was from the Other Side after all." Her smile turned decidedly wicked. "I bet Jeb would appreciate it."

Rena blushed. "He probably would. The pervert!"

Imagining Cain's son as a pervert had DG cracking up. Rena just shook her head, her cheeks still pink. "I'll be so glad when he comes back. I worry about him so much."

"It must be horrible having to wait like this."

The medic sighed. "I'm so used to going into battle with him. I've never really been the one left behind. It's unnerving."

DG began to doodle on the paper. "Are you two going to get married?"

A tiny smile graced Rena's lips. "I think so. He's been hinting about it for over an annual now. I think he was waiting to see how the whole witch thing turned out."

DG smiled. "How cool! You'll be a Cain!"

Rena grinned. "Rena Cain. Has a nice ring to it."

"It does."

The other girl sighed. "I'd love to have a big wedding, but platinums are scarce. I don't even know if I'll be able to get a wedding dress."

DG looked up from her doodling. "You don't need platinums to get married. Have your wedding at Finaqua. And I can use my magic to make you a wedding dress. At least, I think I can."

Rena's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

DG shrugged. "It worked with the jeans and tee shirts. I don't see why not."

A high-pitched girly squeal pierced the air and DG found herself on her back with Rena hugging her fiercely. "Ozma's slippers! I would be forever in your debt! I can't thank you enough, DG!"

DG laughed. "You might want to wait until you see the finished creation first. But I think that if I couldn't make it, one of the Royal Seamstresses would do it."

They both sat upright on the floor, Rena practically bouncing in place. "I know he hasn't asked me yet, but I have a feeling he might when he returns."

DG's wicked grin returned. "I might be able to use my magic to make you something for the wedding night. And the honeymoon afterwards."

Rena's blush was back, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. "I'm almost afraid of seeing what they wear on the Other Side for that."

DG started drawing and Rena's blush became even redder when she saw each new sketch. She pointed at one drawing, a short flowing teddy with matching boy shorts and bit her lip.

"They wear those there?" Her voice had become a high-pitched whisper.

"I had a set like that myself. Although I was the only one to see it," DG admitted. "You like it?"

The medic paused before giving a short nod. "Can you make it in blue? That's Jeb's favorite color."

"Let's see." DG closed her eyes and imagined the sexy lingerie set in her mind. The one she had at home was red, but she imagined a set in a deep blue. Once she had it pictured in her head, she felt her magic surge through her body, warming her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. At Rena's shocked gasp, she opened her eyes.

Lying out on the floor was the lingerie. It was a deep royal blue lace and very pretty. DG smiled, pleased at her accomplishment. Rena stared at the material as if it might jump up and bite her.

"Wow." Her voice was breathy as she cautiously reached out to touch the sheer lace. "I think Jeb would bust something if he saw me in that."

DG giggled. "That's the point of wearing it."

Rena blushed, but started to laugh as well. "You're sure I can have it? You don't want it?"

DG shrugged. "Nobody to wear it for."

At her friend's cocked eyebrow, DG narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You could wear it for Cain," Rena suggested, picking up the boy shorts and holding them up to her body. She grinned at DG's shocked look. "I'm sure he'd bust something if he saw you wearing this."

The princess snorted. "Yeah, a blood vessel from yelling at me."

The medic rolled her eyes. "Girl, he's got it _bad_ for you. Anybody can see that." She laughed at DG's stunned expression. "Well he does! I see the way he looks at you. Like you're a pitcher of water and he's dying of thirst. If he saw you wearing this, he'd have you in on that bed in a matter of seconds."

It was DG's turn to blush. "I really don't think he looks at me like that. And how can you talk about sex so easily when you get all embarrassed over bikinis and lingerie?"

Rena grinned. "The clothes get worn in public. Unless you're crazy, I don't think you'd have sex in public for the world to see. Unless you work in the Sin District of Central City."

At Rena's words, DG couldn't help but imagine having sex with Wyatt Cain up against a brick wall in an alley in Central City. His hard, bare chest pressing her up against the cold brick while her legs were wrapped tightly around his narrow waist…

Rena's laughter brought her out of her X-rated daydream. "See! You're thinking about it! You're _so_ bad!"

DG groaned and covered her face with her hands. "It's your fault! And trust me, it'll never happen. Wyatt Cain only sees me as a kid. At the most, I'm his friend. Which is great, 'cause he's one of my best friends."

Rena clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, shaking her head. "I don't think so. I give it about a month at the most before he lets you know exactly how he feels. And there's nothing fatherly or friendly about it."

_God, I hope so_, DG thought. There was nothing she wanted more than for Cain to love her the way she was starting to love him. _Oh my God, I do love him! I'm in love with Wyatt freakin' Cain!_

She groaned. That was just freakin' great. She was head over heels, madly, desperately in love with a man who still called her 'kiddo'. There had to be something seriously wrong with that. Freud would have a field day with her.

"Do you think there's something wrong being with Cain?" Rena asked quietly. DG sighed.

"His wife just died. He's mourning her and it wouldn't be right." DG began to roll the charcoal between her fingers, leaving black smudges on her skin. "I don't want to lose his friendship over some silly crush."

Rena began fingering the lacy boy shorts as she spoke. "The way I see it, he thought Adora died eight annuals ago. And the way you look at him and he looks at you is more than just some silly crush. Face it, Deeg. You both have it bad for each other."

DG sighed. "I do love him. I really do. But he can't find out, Rena. Promise me you won't tell anybody."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Besides possibly losing Cain's friendship? What would Jeb think? It hasn't been long since he's lost his mother and he just found out that his father is alive." DG looked at her friend, her eyes pleading. "I don't want Jeb to be upset at Cain because of me. Their relationship is more important than me. As it should be."

Rena shook her head. "Deeg, Jeb really likes you. And he knows that you saved his father's life. Not only that, you saved his sanity. He'd be thrilled for the both of you."

Averting her gaze from Rena's pressing gaze, DG studied the lingerie on the floor. "I don't want to risk it. Please don't say anything."

Rena heaved a sigh. "I won't say a word. I promise. But I think you'd be pleasantly surprised if you told Cain how you feel."

The lump in DG's throat grew larger and she tried to swallow it away. She'd give just about anything for Rena to be right. She could just imagine Az taking the throne, leaving her free to move out of the palace with Cain and into their own little house somewhere on the Ozian coast. Waking up with him every morning. Going to bed with him every night. Having a houseful of little Cain babies. It would be a dream come true.

"It's too soon," she said instead, pushing the fantasy to the back of her mind. "Maybe someday I'll be brave enough to say something. But now, there are more important things to worry about. We have to get the suns back out. We have to restore the O.Z. We have to see if Az will be welcomed as Queen or if I'll be forced to take the crown myself. What if that happens? Cain won't want to be Consort of the Outer Zone!"

Rena grinned, her eyebrow tilting upwards. "I think Wyatt Cain would make an excellent Consort of the Realm."

"He would," DG admitted. "He'd be the best. But I don't see him wanting that sort of position."

Rena straightened up, reaching for the rest of the lingerie. "So you really thing Jeb would like this on me?"

DG chuckled, relieved that the medic knew that a subject change was in order. "I think he'd keep you inside for days on end once he saw you in it."

Rena shivered at the idea. "I sure hope so." She paused for a minute before glancing shyly at DG. "Is sex a big thing on the Other Side? I mean, between people who aren't married?"

"It's not uncommon over there. Not anymore. People are pretty open about that kind of thing."

Rena looked back down at the boy shorts in her hand. "Nobody really talks about it here. Except for younger men who brag about spending time with the prostitutes in Central City." She blushed. "Do you think it's bad that Jeb and I didn't wait to be married?"

DG grinned. "You've already had sex with him?" At Rena's bashful nod, DG laughed. "Don't feel bad. I'm not a virgin either. I mean, come on! I'm in my twenties!"

The medic looked up, relief showing in her features. "Thank Ozma! Now I don't feel so bad."

DG's smile turned mischievous. "So was he any good?"

When her friend's eyes glazed over at the memory, DG got her answer. She was almost jealous of the other woman. The one guy DG had ever been intimate with hadn't been all that and left her not interested in repeating the act. They had dated for over a year before she was ready to sleep with him, and it had been over so fast that, except for the lingering pain, she wondered if it had happened at all.

Apparently, Rena's experience had been a million times better. DG wondered if she'd ever find a man who could put that look on her face.

"Jeb's amazing," Rena sighed, her smile widening. "I mean, he's the only man I've ever been with, so there's no means for comparison, but still…" her voice trailed off and she shivered. "I just don't think there's any other man who could make me feel like that."

"So you should benefit greatly from your new set of undies," DG teased, nodding at the lace in her friend's hand. "Most men can't resist a woman dressed in something like that."

Rena laughed, folding the lingerie neatly and setting it beside her on the floor. "Thank you so much for making it for me. It'll make the perfect 'welcome back' gift for him."

DG sat back on her elbows, stretching her legs out in front of her. "Maybe I can start my own clothing shop here using my magic to bring Other Side creations to the O.Z."

They both laughed at that. "You'd definitely be the talk of the realm."

Rena moved to lie on her back, both women staring up at the gray punched tin ceiling. "So what else can you do with your magic?"

"I can change my appearance with glamours. I can put up a silencing spell. I've been trying to make fireballs shoot out of my palms in case I'm ever in a battle." DG groaned. "Now that's fun, let me tell you. I almost set Tutor on fire the other day!"

Rena giggled. "I bet he was scared out of his mind."

DG laughed with her friend. "I don't think he'll be within firing distance next time I try it."

The medic rolled onto her side, facing the princess. "So you can change your appearance? Just like that?" At DG's nod, she sat up, grinning widely. "Can you change my appearance?"

DG's laugh turned wicked as she sat up as well. "I could try. But you can't get mad at me if it doesn't look right."

Rena squealed like a little girl, scooting across the carpet to get closer. "I promise! I won't get mad! As long as you can change me back."

DG reached out, placing a hand on each side of Rena's face. Closing her eyes, she imagined what she wanted her friend to look like. It took a few minutes, but when she opened her eyes, she let out a cry of astonishment.

DG was looking at her mirror image.

"Did it work?" Rena asked, her blue eyes wide and excited. DG just nodded, a huge grin on her face.

"You look great, twin."

Rena's already wide eyes bugged out as she leapt to her feet, rushing to the nearest mirror. When she saw her reflection, she started clapping her hands and jumping up and down in glee.

"Holy Glinda's Slippers! That is the coolest thing _ever_!"

DG laughed loudly, rushing to the medic's side so they could look at their matching reflections. Rena's hands kept moving to her hair and her face, as if to make sure that what she was seeing was real.

"Can you imagine how freaked out Cain would be if he saw us now? He wouldn't know who was the real princess."

DG laughed. "The guards would go insane."

"What are you two up to?" A deep voice broke into their conversation and both women shrieked, turning to face the intruder.

Wyatt Cain stared at them, his ice blue eyes widening in shock. "What the hell…"

DG and Rena were laughing so hard that they had to cling to each other to stay upright. The look on the Tin Man's face was priceless. Shock, impatience, uncertainty, and a touch of awe raced across his features before his blank face slammed into place.

"DG, are you trying to drive me crazy? Change her back now!"

DG groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh come on, Cain! I've always wanted a twin sister!"

Cain's jaw clenched. "_DG!_"

She sighed, turning to face her friend. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Rena grinned. "It sure as hell was! We'll have to do it again sometime."

At Cain's growl, DG's hands flew up to cup Rena's face. She closed her eyes, imagining her friend's original features and pushed her magic into the other woman. When she opened her eyes, Rena looked like Rena.

The medic checked out her reflection, her eyes wandering down to her chest. "Can you use your magic to give me a bigger chest? Permanently?"

They both giggled and Cain blushed at how forward the woman was. "Jeb was right. You have corrupted the medic, kiddo."

"Not true," Rena declared, turning to face him. "I was like this before. It's nice to be able to be myself once in a while."

DG smiled brightly. "I know exactly how you feel."

Cain sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. "I just came to tell you _ladies_ that dinner is ready. The cook said something about lasagna. Whatever the hell that is."

DG and Rena both squealed, throwing their arms around each other happily. "I knew we could convince that old grouch to make more Other Side food!"

Hands clasped, they ran past the Tin Man, almost knocking him to the floor in their haste. He only had time to release a long-suffering sigh before following them to the kitchen.

_**Thanks to Queen Isabella for the idea of using a glamour on Rena to freak Cain out. I probably wouldn't have come up with that on my own. Thanks babe!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own the DVD but that's about it.**_

_**Authors Note: Thanks to everybody who has read and reviewed. I really am a review slut and each little notification in my email makes me smile.**_

**Chapter Seven**

A few days later, word came from Jeb that the Longcoats were planning to assassinate DG. DG knew that something was wrong when Cain read the letter. His face went incredibly tense and his ice blue eyes darkened to a stormy midnight. When he looked up at her, she felt a spark of fear travel down her spine and she couldn't help but shiver at the intensity on his face.

If DG were on lockdown before the message, she was a virtual prisoner now. Cain never left her side, even going so far as to take her with him to his Security meetings. He stayed in her room with her at night, with two guards stationed outside her door and four more at each end of the hallway. He was taking no chances with her safety. She was lucky that she was able to go to the bathroom on her own. If Cain had insisted on standing guard while she was bathing or sitting on the toilet, she would have beaten him to within an inch of his life.

Glitch/Ambrose remained in his lab, hard at work trying to come up with a solution to the no suns problem. He even had his meals delivered to the room, if he even stopped to eat at all. DG missed her friend desperately and she wasn't even sure if he was Glitch or Ambrose anymore. The only person to see him was Rena, who insisted on checking her patient's progress daily. When Glitch tried to tell her that he didn't have time for daily checkups, Rena graced him with the darkest, most frightening look that DG had ever witnessed. Even Cain seemed a little afraid of the woman and Glitch quickly complied with the medic's orders.

DG was going crazy. Although she loved spending time with Cain, she hated the fact that he was with her all the time only to keep her safe. She desperately wanted him to be there because he wanted to, not because it was his job. And although she got to spend time with Rena and Raw as well, DG still felt incredibly lonely. She hated the tower with a passion. The dark, dreary colors inside and the eternal nighttime sky outside sent her into a depression that even her cherished friends couldn't pull her out of.

After a few days of playing virtual prisoner, DG refused to get out of bed when Cain tried to wake her. Instead of throwing back the covers and heading for the bathroom, she just burrowed further under the quilt and squeezed her eyes shut. Why bother getting out of bed when there was nothing to look forward to?

Cain sighed and tried to pull the covers back. "Come on, DG. You have lessons with Tutor. And we have a meeting to attend."

She just ignored him, folding into herself as she desperately tried to hold back her tears. Couldn't he understand how she was feeling? Couldn't he see how much she was hurting? In the span of a month, she went from unlimited freedom in Kansas to running around the O.Z. to stop a crazed witch to being trapped in a godforsaken tower where the only thing she could do by herself was bathe and pee. To hell with an assassination attempt! She was already dying.

DG felt the bed move slightly as Cain sat down beside her, his hands still trying to pull the covers away from her. "Damn it, Princess! You can't spend the entire day in bed! We have things to do!"

Her tears spilled over at his frustrated tone and she pushed the blankets back, glaring up at him with watery eyes. "No, Cain. Damn you! Damn all these guards! And damn this entire fucking realm!"

His angry eyes immediately softened and filled with concern as he took in her agonized face. He knew that the current situation was hard for DG, but he didn't notice how bad she had really gotten. The spark in her blue eyes was gone, replaced with an empty, dead abyss that shook him to the core. This wasn't the brave, smart mouthed fearless woman who had released him and saved the Outer Zone. This was a small, broken little girl who had everything taken from her only to be thrust into a position of overwhelming responsibility. This was a girl whose freedom and joy had been ripped from her and replaced with darkness and death and constant bodyguards.

Cain swallowed hard. Ever since Jeb's message, he thought that he was saving her from Longcoats when what he was really doing was killing her spirit. Her fire. Everything he loved about her was slowly being drained from her until only a shell was left.

He was trying to protect her. But what he had done was shoved her into her own tin box and thrown away the key.

Cain's eyes closed tightly and he drew a deep breath. He wanted to protect her more than anything. If something happened to her and it could have been prevented, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He wouldn't want to. But it killed him to see her so unhappy. It had been days since she'd smiled. He had been so busy that he hadn't even noticed until that moment.

But what could he do? He couldn't take her out of the tower, where it wasn't safe. He was already starting to panic over the upcoming trip to Finaqua. The Queen had been adamant over them joining the Royal Family no later than one month from the day they left. Despite the new worries, Lavender wouldn't budge from her decision. According to her, _her angel _needed to be with the rest of her family and not hanging around the tower. Cain had been furious with the woman who seemed to be putting her wants before her daughter's safety. In fact, he was prepared to go against the Queen and Consort and keep DG inside and guarded. No matter what it cost him.

Looking down at DG, though, he was torn. He was desperate to make her smile again, but couldn't do so at the expense of her life.

Things had been so much easier when he was locked in the tin suit.

With a heavy sigh, he kicked off his boots and set his gun and holster on the night table, stretching out beside the princess and pulling her into his arms. She immediately burrowed into his chest, burying her face in his shirt. One hand funneled into her dark hair while the other rubbed up and down her back soothingly.

"I don't know what to do, Deeg," he murmured, his lips brushing her hair. "I want to make you happy so bad it hurts, but I can't put your life in danger. Please tell me what to do, kiddo. What can I do to make you smile again?"

His words made her tense in shock and she pulled away from him slightly, sniffling back her tears. Her wide, watery blue eyes stared into his sad ones and she bit her lip to hold back another sob.

The hand he had in her hair moved to cup her cheek, his thumb gently brushing away the escaped tears. He looked so sorrowful that DG just wanted to cry even harder.

"It's not your job to make me happy, Cain," she whispered. "All you're supposed to do is keep me safe. And believe me, you're doing that better than anyone else could."

Cain let out a shaky breath as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm not protecting you because it's my job. I'm doing it because I don't want anything to happen to you. I _need_ you to be safe and with me, DG." He leaned back again to look into her eyes. "But I also need you to be happy. I can't bear to see you so sad. You're meant to be laughing and carefree, not trapped and crying."

DG burrowed back into him and his arms tightened around her, soothing her crushed spirit. She knew it wasn't his fault that she was upset. He was doing everything he could. And she felt guilty for making him feel so bad.

"I'll be okay," she said, her words muffled by his shirt. "Don't worry about me."

He chuckled, but there was no joy in it. "I'll always worry about you, sweetheart. Nothing you say or do will change that."

Through her sorrow, one word stood out above all others. He had called her _sweetheart_. Such a simple, common word, but coming from Cain, it meant everything.

"Is it possible to have another picnic on the balcony? I'll crawl out there if I have to so nobody from the ground will see me."

Cain kissed the top of her head, inhaling her sweet scent. "I think we could do that. Is there anything special you want?"

She shook her head. "I don't care. I just want to feel the air on my face."

Cain understood that. All those annuals in that blasted suit and the thing he craved more than anything was fresh air. The warm breeze on his face. The scent of nature filling his lungs. DG was a lot like him. They both just wanted their freedom.

"Get up and dressed and we'll get everything together," he told her, sitting up in the bed and bringing her with him.

DG climbed out of the bed and turned to look back at him. "What about the meeting? And my lessons?"

"They can all wait until tomorrow." He said. Even Tutor had said she was learning faster than anybody else he'd ever taught. She could afford to miss a day. And the meeting was just more of the same. Everybody already knew their jobs. If something important happened, one of the guards would find him and let him know.

A tiny smile lifted the corners of DG's lips and Cain's heart felt just a little bit lighter. If small things like taking her out on the balcony for her meals made her happier, he'd gladly do it three times a day, every day.

He'd just have to come up with more ways to cheer her up.

**00000000**

The next afternoon, DG was almost dozing on the sofa while Tutor paced back and forth in front of her, reading more from that damn Gale Magic History book. The book was about five thousand pages long and they were more than halfway through. She didn't understand the need for the history lessons. All he had to do was explain how to do something with her magic and she could do it. DG was always better at learning things in a hands-on manner. Having someone read it from a book while she sat there in a daze did nothing to help her retain information.

"It was after the coronation of the Gray Gale's great great granddaughter, the Queen Aurora, that the gift of battle magic was brought into the Gale family line," Tutor continued in his dry, deep monotone voice. "Besides the production of fireballs, Aurora was able to throw up protective shields in battle and use the power of the O.Z. to restore the destruction afterwards."

DG looked up at Tutor, her eyelids heavy with fatigue. "Wait a sec, Toto. Are you telling me that after a war, Aurora could just imagine the demolished buildings and dead bodies away and everything would be as it was before?"

Tutor shook his head in the negative. "Restoration Magic isn't done by visualization only, Princess. She had to draw the energy from the O.Z. and direct the light into what needed to be repaired. It's a very draining and dangerous process. It took her weeks for her magic to be restored."

From his seat in the corner, Cain could see the wheels in DG's head turning. After the pooch's warnings about Restoration Magic, Cain was all for DG not learning how to perform it. Knowing her, she would use it on the entire realm at once and kill herself. And although he would love to see the Outer Zone back to its former glory, it wasn't worth his Princess getting hurt or worse.

DG sat up straight, her fuzzy mind alert and focused. "Can I use it to heal the O.Z. at once, or do I have to do it in parts?"

Tutor shook his head. "You're not ready for that, Princess. You're still learning your magic and it's much too powerful a spell to attempt it now. Besides, we're still at war here. You cannot afford to lose your power now, for any amount of time."

"What if Az and I did it together?"

Tutor's head was still shaking, his face set sternly. "Azkadellia is still much too weak to attempt it. Trying the spell could kill you both and then the O.Z. would be without a future Queen."

DG bit her lip. She was about to argue when the door burst open and Glitch ran in. Cain jumped to his feet, his pistol pointed at the Advisor before Glitch even made it all the way into the room.

"For the love of Ozma, Zipperhead!" Cain growled, lowering his weapon. "You were a second away from having that brain of yours decorating the wall!"

DG shuddered at the grotesque visual. That was definitely not something she wanted to think about.

"I'm sorry, Cain," Glitch burst out, shutting the door behind him. "I was just so excited! I figured out how to bring the suns back!"

DG jumped to her feet and rushed to her friends, reaching out to grasp Cain's arm. "You have? Really? You can reverse the witch's spell?"

Glitch nodded proudly. "I've gone over the witch's schematics for the anti-sun seeder and I can rework it to make it back into the original sun seeder. The machines not a total loss and it should only take a few weeks to get it up and running."

Cain's mind was getting fuzzy with DG's hand on his arm. His skin heated up and tingled at her touch and it took everything in him to listen to what the Zipperhead had to say. Shaking his head clear, he focused solely on Glitch. "So all you have to do is fix the machine?"

Glitch's happy expression darkened slightly. "Well, no. DG and Azkadellia have an integral role in this. And we need the emerald. And we need Moretanium."

Cain tensed slightly. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of DG's role being so important. She had been through enough already. "What do the Princess' have to do?"

Glitch's excitement returned as his hands began to move wildly. "We'll have to restore the machine and the dais that the Sorceress was standing on during the eclipse. We'll split the emerald into two pieces, so Azkadellia and DG will each be wearing a piece. They'll stand together so the beam from the Sun Seeder will go through them and both parts of the emerald and up into the moon, freeing the suns from behind it." Glitch smiled widely. "Brilliant, if I do say so myself!"

DG shook her head in confusion. "Then why split the emeralds up? And why will it take both of us?"

"Each of you will have to focus your power into your respective stone. That will have to be done a few days in advance, so your magic can build back up in time. The Moretanium will create the beam of light that will shoot up through the dais and into you and your sister and the stones around your neck. All the power unleashed will hit the moon, unlocking its hold on the suns so they'll come back out!"

Cain moved his arm so he could grasp DG's hand with his. He wasn't sure if he liked that idea. "Will it hurt DG?"

Glitch paused, seemingly deep in thought. "I don't think it will be painful, but it will drain them of their magic for a while."

Cain's eyes narrowed at the Zipperhead's answer while his hand tightened like a vice around DG's. "That's not good enough. She's not going up there to get herself killed or injured."

DG's other hand settled on his chest. "Cain, it's the only way-."

"Absolutely not," he growled. He turned his glare towards the princess. "I'll lock you in your room and chain you to the bed before I let you get hurt or killed by one of his experiments."

DG almost swooned at the idea of Cain chaining her to the bed, but she shoved the thought out of her head. It was most definitely not the time for X-rated fantasies. "Damn it, Cain! If this will bring the suns out and save the realm, I _have_ to do this! The machine didn't kill Az before, so what makes you think it will kill either one of us now?" Before he could argue, she turned her attention back to Glitch. "So how do we get the Moretanium?"

The Advisor looked back and forth between Cain and DG before answering. "You'll have to travel to the Black Mountains to talk to the villagers and get the miners back to work. After the witch was destroyed, they all quit and went back to their homes."

"It's not safe for her to travel," Cain argued. "Hell, I don't even want to risk taking her to Finaqua right now. The Longcoats are out there plotting her assassination!"

"So we'll travel in disguise," DG argued back. While she appreciated his concern, she didn't like having him dictate her life. She would do whatever it took to get the damn Moretanium and save the damn realm so she could get out of her damn prison and have some sort of life back. Living in constant darkness was definitely not good for her well-being.

Cain shook his head. "It's still too dangerous."

"Cain, when I was using the glamours, _you_ didn't even recognize me! It'll work. Trust me, Tin Man."

"But what makes you think that you can convince the miners to get back to work? They won't do it for just anybody! You'll have to reveal yourself to them and then your life will be in danger." Cain's face was getting redder by the word. "We might as well put a damn target on your back!"

DG just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Glitch. She may be in love with the man, but Cain was driving her insane. She was just waiting for him to show up with a dog collar and leash for her. And if he did, she'd kick him in a very sensitive part of his anatomy. "How much Moretanium do we need, Glitch?"

Glitch looked like he was coming up with figures in his head. His index finger worked out measurements in the air and his eyes were rolled heavenwards. "Enough to fill the back of five wagons, I believe. Yes, that should do it."

DG's eyes narrowed. "Will that be enough? If that's all that's needed, then why was the witch working the miners so hard?"

"Stockpiling, most likely," Cain answered, his voice still hard. Everything in his being was against this trip to the Black Mountains. And DG was stubborn enough to go against his wishes and do it anyway.

"I think the witch just wanted to make sure she had plenty," Glitch replied. "They must have used it all, too, because I can't find any left over."

DG just shrugged. Glitch was the supposedly the smartest man in the realm. She trusted his judgment. "Okay. So when do we leave?"

"You should leave soon," the Advisor said, glancing over at Cain. "You still need to stop at Finaqua along the way to speak to the Queen and Consort. They'll be upset if you're late getting there."

DG rolled her eyes. The future of the Outer Zone was at stake and her mother just had to have everyone together for afternoon tea. The Queen didn't seem to be putting her people's safety before her wants. DG felt guilty for thinking it, but she was beginning to think that her mother wasn't really putting enough effort into protecting her realm.

"Can we be ready to leave tomorrow?" DG asked, looking up at Cain. The Tin Man's eyes were narrowed in frustration but he gave her a curt nod. "Glitch, who do you need to stay here with you?"

The Adviser looked thoughtful. "I would like to speak with the guards and find out which ones are proficient at mechanics. They can help me rebuild the machine."

DG nodded. "Cain, can you call a meeting tonight?"

He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw tightly. "I don't think this is a good idea, DG. It's not safe for you to be out in the open like this."

She sighed, taking his arm and pulling him aside. Waiting for his eyes to open, she continued. "We have to do whatever it takes to get the suns back out. You said so yourself, Cain, we have to fix this fast before the O.Z. ends up in a deep freeze."

"Not at the expense of your safety! That machine could kill you! Hell, you could be killed on the way to Finaqua or the Black Mountains! And if you reveal yourself to the miners and their families, I don't even want to think about what they might try to do to you!" He bent his knees so he was at eye level with her. "I will protect you with my life and so will the guards, but what happens if we're ambushed and we're killed? What do you think the Longcoats or the witch's sympathizers will do to you if they get a hold of you? I guarantee that what they have planned will make death seem like a welcome."

His words made her cringe, but she didn't back down. "And what about all those innocent people out there who are slowly starving and freezing to death? Not to mention the ones getting injured or killed in the riots! We have to do this, Cain! They're depending on the Royal Family to make things better for them and that's what we're going to do. My life is not more important than theirs."

_Yes, it is!_ Cain wanted to scream. But he remained silent, staring at her determined face. Hell, she was right. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Glitch's plan was a good one. If only they could find someone else to take DG's place in the whole matter, it would be an even better plan.

His shoulders fell. "Fine. But I will be attached to your side every second of every day, kiddo. That's non negotiable."

DG graced him with a wry grin. "I wouldn't expect anything else, Tin Man."

**00000000**

The meeting was going well. Of the fifty-seven guards that were able to attend, twenty-two of them were proficient in mechanics. They would be staying behind to help Glitch rebuild the sun seeder.

That would leave them with the thirty-five guards left in the room and the fifteen that had remained on guard around and inside of the tower during the meeting.

They were about to adjourn when there was a knock on the door. Cain, along with every other guard, reached for their guns immediately.

"Grey Sparrow," a voice whispered from the other side. Cain relaxed slightly and opened the door.

DG was stunned when Jeb Cain walked into the room. Rena gasped loudly and had to physically grip the table in front of her to stay seated. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she wanted to launch herself at Jeb, but was holding back for the appropriate time.

"Son!" Cain's eyes were wide in surprise as he reached out to hug his only child. "We didn't expect you so soon."

"I didn't expect to be back already, either," Jeb grinned, pounding his father on the back good-naturedly. "But we came upon a group of Longcoats a few days east of here and brought them in. They're down in the cells now."

Cain's face filled with pride as he turned to the other men. "We were just finishing up in here. How do you feel about a trip to Finaqua?"

"Finaqua?" Jeb looked around in confusion. "What do you need me to go to Finaqua for?"

"Glitch figured out how to fix our suns problem," DG spoke up, thrilled to see Jeb back safe and sound. "But he's going to need some of the guards to stay here and help him build the sun seeder."

"Twenty-two guards to be exact," Cain said. "And after Finaqua, we're heading to the Moretanium mines in the Black Mountains. We could use your help, son."

"I can do that," Jeb's voice still held confusion, but he stopped speaking when his gaze landed on Rena. DG grinned as his face lit up and a smile tipped up his lips. "You feel like going on an adventure, Medic?"

Rena rolled her eyes. "I have to keep you on your toes, Commander. Of course I'm going."

"Well then it's all set," DG announced, barely able to hold in her excitement. Finally, she was leaving the tower! "We leave in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Can anyone really own the Tin Man? Yes? Well damn, I guess it's not me.**_

_**Author's Note: Warning for violence. Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing. I'm not the best at battle scenes (I try to shy away from them), so I hope I haven't completely butchered this one.**_

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you mean I can't wear pants?"

DG couldn't stop her voice from raising as she stood in the middle of her bedchambers, hands on hips. Her glare shot daggers at the Tin Man, but he wasn't stepping down.

"How many other women have you seen around the O.Z. wearing pants, DG?"

She huffed. "Rena wears pants!"

"Rena's in the Resistance! It was easier for her to wear them! And you're the one who keeps using magic to make her more!" Cain held out the plain cotton dress and jerked his hand. "You need to wear this for the trip."

DG crossed her arms over her chest and tried to look tough. "I don't do dresses, Wyatt Cain! I'll be using a glamour anyway! Nobody will know it's me!"

"You're a princess, kiddo. You'd better get used to wearing dresses after this. And this is nothing. The Queen will have you decked out in those silly ruffle things in no time, anyway." Cain glared at her. "I hope you didn't think you'd be allowed to wear pants to a Royal ball."

DG threw up her hands in exasperation. "This isn't a goddamn ball, Cain! We'll be in a freakin' car for _days_ and a dress isn't comfortable!"

Cain tossed the dress at her, watching as it landed on her head. She pulled the material away and threw it across the room. "No!"

He sighed, leaning against a wall and pressing his fingers tightly over the bridge of his nose. "Princess, are you really going to argue with me over something like this? It's a damn dress, for Ozma's sake! It's not the end of the world." He pointed his finger at her. "The first time I saw you using a glamour, you were wearing something you called a dress! So you have worn them!"

"But that's an old lady dress!" She argued, pointing at the offending gray piece of cotton. "I'll look frumpy! And the dress I wore in the glamour was high fashion! It's different!"

"High fashion my ass!" Cain argued, standing up straight and taking a menacing step towards her. "There's more cloth to underwear than there was to that…that _thing_ you wore!"

DG's eyes were sparking at his comments. "It's not my fault that the O.Z. is stuck back in the 1800's!"

He actually growled as he stomped over to the fallen dress and snatched it up off the floor. "I'm not arguing with you over this, DG. Put it on so we can go. You're lucky I'm even letting you leave this tower! If it were up to me, you'd be chained to that bed instead of traipsing around the realm!"

DG's anger, while still very much present, took a backseat to the heat that swept through her body at the mention of him chaining her to the bed. She almost moaned as she reached up to check her mouth for drool.

Cain stood there, staring at her stunned. She had gone from the ranting, raving little Princess to complete silence. Going over his words, his ears flushed at the way his words could be taken. But that look in her eyes…

_Great Gale!_ He thought, feeling his traitorous blood rushing to places south. _Is she possibly thinking about __**that**__?_ Just the image of chaining DG to the bed for purposes other than keeping her safe made parts of his body long since dormant spark back to life in an instant. He quickly forgot about the dress as his thoughts turned to more intense, erotic images. Peeling back DG's clothing while she lay immobile beneath him…revealing the smooth, porcelain skin that he imagined lay beneath the clothes.

Tasting that skin…

His body jerked in response and he used every bit of willpower he possessed to bring his thoughts back to the present.

_No way is she thinking about me like that_, he thought, trying to picture anything but his sudden, intense fantasies. _She's probably thinking of beating me to death with the chain instead._

Closing his eyes tightly, he held out the dress. "DG, please. Put this on. We don't have time to argue over something so trivial."

DG swallowed, reaching out for the garment with trembling hands. "Fine."

She snatched the dress from him and ran for cover in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Leaning back against the wood, she closed her eyes and forced herself to take deep breaths. She couldn't think about Cain like that! He was recently widowed! He spent years in a tin box because she was a bad child! But _God_, she wanted him so badly. Spending so much time practically attached to his side should have made her despise him. Or at least be so annoyed by him that she couldn't wait to get away from him.

Unfortunately, the opposite was happening.

Every time she smelled the warm, spicy scent that was uniquely Wyatt Cain, her heart fluttered wildly in her chest. Whenever he touched her, her skin burned hotly and tingled all the way down to her core. And God, when he curled up in the bed beside her, it took everything she had in her not to start attacking him. She spent so many hours imagining what he looked like under that duster and those wonderful, amazing, ass hugging pants of his. She could close her eyes and practically taste what she imagined his skin tasted like. He was the worst drug imaginable. And she was already addicted.

_Thoughts like that will get you into a whole heap of trouble you're not ready for_, she chastised herself. _If he knew what you were thinking of doing to him, he'd run as far away from you as possible. Behave, DG!_

With a sigh, she opened her eyes and stood up straight. Lusting after a thirty something Tin Man was definitely not in her best interests.

DG eyed the dress in disgust. It was long and plain and a dull gray cotton. It was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen and she had to put the damn thing on. _Maybe I can use a glamour so the rest of me looks like Angelina Jolie. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad then._

She shrugged out of her beloved pants and tee shirt and pulled the dress on over her Other Side panties and bra. At least she could keep those. Thank God Cain didn't know what she was wearing beneath her clothes. He would probably take them from her and throw them into the fireplace before handing her a full-length bodysuit and a chastity belt. Did they even have chastity belts in the O.Z.?

When she was dressed, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look frumpy," she muttered, smoothing down the plain worn fabric. "It looks like _Little House on the Prairie_ threw up on me."

"Move it, Princess!" Cain's voice broke into her inner musings and she wanted to throw something at his head. Damn that man! Why couldn't he be doting and bend at her will?

_You wouldn't love him if he was any different._

"Shut up," she muttered, ignoring her inner voice. Why the hell did she have to fall for such an incorrigible man?

DG opened the door and glared up at the dark, narrowed eyes of her Tin Man. He looked anything but pleased as he took in her form.

"Where's your petticoat?" He asked darkly. "Don't tell me you put that on all by itself?"

DG growled at him, hands back on her hips. "You didn't give me a damn petticoat, _Mr. Cain_. And don't worry. I have underwear on. I'm not going commando."

Confusion flickered in his icy stare. "Commando?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know, commando. No underwear?"

He blushed and closed his eyes, stepping back a few paces. "Why can't you be shy and demure? Why do I have to be in charge of such an outspoken girl?"

DG breezed past him. "If I were shy and demure, you'd still be in a tin box and the witch wouldn't be dead. I wouldn't bitch if I were you."

His hand shot out and grasped her arm. "You're not leaving this room until you put something on underneath that."

DG was in such a rage that she didn't stop to listen to the voice inside her head screaming _NO! Don't do it, Deeg!_ Whirling to face Cain, she lifted up her dress, showing him the sexy red lace bra and boy shorts set she was wearing.

"I'm fucking wearing underwear, Cain! I'm sorry if it's not up to your standards, but it's underwear! Get over yourself!"

It was a few seconds before she realized that she was literally flashing Wyatt Cain and she dropped the dress over herself, mouth opened in shock and humiliation.

Oh Fuck! What have I done?

Cain was still as death, his eyes midnight blue as he stared at her body in stunned silence. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

Embarrassed beyond belief, DG stumbled backwards into the wall, desperate to turn back the clock before she did such an incredibly stupid thing. "Oh my God, Cain! I'm so sorry! I…I didn't…"

Her words were cut short when he took two huge steps forward, grasping her tightly by her shoulders. Without a word, he yanked her against him and crashed his lips over hers.

_Oh my __**GOD**__, his tongue is in my mouth! Wyatt Cain's __**tongue**__ is in __**my mouth**__!_

She gave a startled squeak before instantly melting into his body, kissing him back with an equal ardor. His hands were everywhere; sliding up her back, tangling in her hair, pulling her mouth even harder into his. Her hands gripped his shoulders and it took everything she had not to climb him like a tree.

He tasted like Heaven, even better than her wildest fantasies. Bitter coffee and sweet Papay fruit and something that was just him. His tongue tangled with hers with an almost desperate force, exploring every crevice of her mouth while his hands sent violent tremors up and down her body to pool between her legs.

_I could come just by kissing him_, she thought, moaning into his mouth. _God, I didn't know kissing a man could be like this!_

Just as fast as it started, it ended. Cain pulled away with a jerk, pushing her back into the wall. She stumbled slightly, reaching out to catch herself before she fell. They were both breathing hard, sucking in air like it was going out of style. She stared up at him, cringing in fear at the harsh look of rage in his eyes. She realized then that if he wanted to, he could snap her like a twig without even breaking into a sweat.

"Get downstairs, Princess," he said, his voice as cold as ice. His blank face was in place and he looked anywhere but at her. DG felt her heart stop at his sudden change.

Swallowing hard, she reached out to touch his arm. "Cain, I-."

He jerked away from her, stepping back a few more steps. "Now. We don't have time to waste."

The heat that he had generated in her body dissolved instantly, leaving behind a cold, empty abyss. Tears prickled behind her eyelids as she nodded curtly, following him out of the room.

_You've done it now, DG_, the voice in her head scolded her. _You've just lost your best friend. He can't even look at you now he's so disgusted._

Choking back a sob, she couldn't even find the strength to lift her head as she silently followed him downstairs.

**00000000**

The motorcade taking everyone to Finaqua consisted of six Roadster type vehicles, all in black. How driving around in a convoy could be inconspicuous, DG had no clue. At least she didn't look like herself. Her glamour had taken a more Reese Witherspoon twist, with long blonde hair and eyes a different shade of blue.

The car she was in was in the center of the convoy. Cain drove with Jeb alert in the passenger seat. Rena sat beside her in the back, alert as well. DG wished she could claim to be aware of her dark surroundings, but she wasn't. She stared at her hands, forcing herself not to dissolve into tears. Cain hadn't spoken to her since they left her bedchambers. Hell, he wouldn't even look at her. That had been four hours ago.

Despite being surrounded by guards, she felt incredibly lonely. Even Rena's attempts at getting her to talk didn't work and the medic finally gave up after giving DG a concerned look. The princess was grateful that Raw was in a different vehicle. She didn't want the Viewer to be bombarded by her downward spiraling emotions. The last thing she wanted was for him to know how badly she had behaved towards Cain and how much he despised her now.

_He's gonna leave you the second he gets you to Finaqua_, her inner voice told her menacingly. _You fucked up, DG. You're lucky he's even taking you to your family. He'd probably rather have left you to travel on your own._

The thoughts caused a single tear to escape. She couldn't believe what she had done. No wonder he wouldn't speak to her. He was the one constant in her uncertain life and now he was done with her and she was alone. Even if, by some miracle, he remained her bodyguard, nothing would be the same. All over her stupidity and thoughtlessness.

Her thoughts continued into more depressing subject matter and she closed her eyes tightly, leaning her head against the cool glass of the window. God, all she wanted was to get to Finaqua so she could lock herself in her bedchambers and cry until she either ran out of tears or died of dehydration.

An explosion rocked the car suddenly, and lit up the inky black sky, violently ripping her from her thoughts. She gasped in horror as the first car in the motorcade lifted three feet off the ground and erupted in a fireball. Cain slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a halt, throwing DG forward into the back of his seat. Before anyone in the car could form words, another explosion shook the ground and the last car in the motorcade went up in flames.

Cain and Jeb both cursed as Longcoats came out from the shadows of the surrounding forest, armed to the teeth.

"Get down on the floorboards!" Cain shouted, reaching back to shove DG down. She cowered on the floor, Rena halfway covering her as Cain and Jeb began shooting out the windows.

The sounds of yelling and gunshots and agonized screams and explosions surrounded them and DG felt her tears unleash. How many men had died protecting her? Had anybody made it out of those two cars alive?

"Can you see anything?" she choked out, gasping for air in the tightly enclosed space.

She felt Rena shake her head. "Nothing but smoke, DG. Stay down."

Despite the paralyzing terror coursing through her body, she needed to get up and do something. It wasn't in her nature to cower and hide while others were fighting for their lives. Fighting for _her_ life.

"Dad, behind you!" Jeb shouted and DG cried out when she heard the crack of gunfire right outside their car. Her heart seized in her chest and she couldn't catch her breath. Had Cain been shot?

"Cain!" she screamed, trying to sit up. Rena forcefully shoved her back down and covered her with her small body.

"Damn it, DG, stay down!" she hissed.

"Is Cain alright?" she sobbed, trembling beneath the medic. "Please, Rena. Has he been hurt?"

Rena lifted her head slightly. "No, he's still shooting."

DG felt Rena shifting above her and felt the cold metal of a pistol being pressed into her sweaty palm.

"Can you use a gun, Princess?"

DG swallowed hard. "Popsicle taught me how back home. For self defense."

"Good," Rena grunted slightly as she rose to her knees in a crouch. "Keep your head down, but roll down the window and use it."

Rena moved to her own side, rolling down her window and opening fire. DG did what she was told. Despite her trembling body, her hand was steady as she took aim. A Longcoat was heading for them, bathed in the light from the fires and the cars headlights, and DG pulled the trigger, her stomach roiling when the man jerked to a halt before collapsing to the ground.

The sights and sounds and smells assaulted her as she continued to take aim and shoot. Smoke was everywhere, filling the air with a thick, acrid cloud. Pulling her collar up to cover her nose and mouth, DG kept her eyes peeled. Men were everywhere, some in the civilian uniforms that the Royal Army and Palace Security were wearing, others in the tattered uniform and leather coats of the Sorceress' Army. Keeping her hand steady, she shot at every Longcoat she saw. When she ran out of ammunition, Rena handed her more and she reloaded before continuing. Thank God she remembered what Popsicle had taught her. She'd be fucked otherwise.

The third time she ran out of bullets, she turned to reach for more. She screamed when a large hand grabbed her by her collar, dragging her back through the open window. A heavy arm surrounded her waist and she looked down in horror, recognizing the leather sleeve of a Longcoat.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing," a raspy voice hissed in her ear. "Would be a shame to kill you so soon."

DG screamed, kicking back in a blind rage. A gunshot rang out and the arm disappeared, leaving DG in the hands of gravity. As she was falling to the ground, she saw Rena standing on the other side of the car, holding up a smoking gun. Looking behind her, she saw the Longcoat motionless on the ground, blood gushing out of the hole between his eyes.

Trembling furiously, DG scrambled back into the backseat, crouching down on the floorboard. Rena joined her and they quickly reloaded.

"You alright, Princess?" The medic asked, her voice steady and calm.

DG nodded, her shaking hands betraying her. "Nice shot."

Rena's grin held no humor. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." They finished reloading and returned to their respective sides, aiming and shooting at will.

It seemed to go on forever, but in actuality, it was only about ten or twenty minutes. When she heard Jeb's voice shouting "We're all clear, men", she crawled out of the car and looked around wildly for Cain. She saw him crouched in front of their car, checking on a wounded member of the Royal Army and the breath whooshed out of her so hard she almost fell over. He was alive. Thank God!

Rena appeared at her side instantly, grasping her elbow. "What do you know about Other Side CPR, Deeg?"

DG blinked. "I took a few courses. I'm certified."

Rena nodded. "Good. I need your help."

She followed the medic blindly as they went from one wounded soldier to the other, checking for bullet holes and concussions and blood. Three men had died in the initial explosions, but miraculously, the other occupants of the first and last cars made it out alive. Between Rena, Raw, and DG, they got the cuts cleaned and bandaged, the bullets removed and cleaned and stitched up, and the concussions checked on. While they worked, the men who had died in the battle were buried in the woods, makeshift grave markers set up so loved ones could find their lost men.

It was a few hours before they were ready to get back on the road. The adrenaline that had kept DG going since the first explosion was failing fast and she could barely stay on her feet. Before she could collapse to the ground, though, a familiar strong hand closed around her upper arm, pulling her upright. She looked up to see Cain's dirt streaked face, his eyes carefully blank as he looked anywhere but at her.

"Back in the car, Princess," he said tightly, physically pulling her toward the motorcade. He didn't say another word as he pushed her back into the car, slamming the door shut behind her. He got behind the wheel as Jeb and Rena climbed back into the car. The other cars started and the motorcade drove around the first destroyed vehicle, back on the road to Finaqua.

DG sat in silence, staring blindly at the back of Cain's seat. He was still angry with her. She couldn't blame him. She had hoped, though, that he would have softened a little bit towards her considering what they had all just been through.

She should have known better.

If she had the strength to cry, she would have broken down and sobbed. But she couldn't. She was too tired to cry. Too tired to sleep. She felt completely numb, cold and empty inside as they continued on their way.

**00000000**

Cain's hands clenched the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. Adrenaline was still tearing through his veins after the ambush and it was driving him insane being stuck in the damn vehicle.

As if the day hadn't been stressful enough, his mind had been elsewhere and he didn't notice the Longcoats until they had already blown up the first car. He had been thinking about DG, thinking about her incredibly beautiful porcelain body clad in nothing but those blasted scraps of red lace. He was thinking about that kiss, her soft lips pressed against his and her small tongue in his mouth, sucking his soul out of his body and into hers. That was not the way he wanted their first kiss to go. He wanted for it to be slow, soft and passionate. Instead, he practically attacked her in her own bedchambers!

But what was he supposed to do? He never imagined that she would be so bold as to lift her dress like that. Granted, she was angry and if he knew anything at all about his princess, it was that she didn't think things through when she was upset. From the look in her eyes before he kissed her, he was certain that that had been the case.

Cain cursed himself for kissing her like that. But he had never seen anything so beautiful, so alluring in his entire life. Although he had loved and desired Adora deeply, even she hadn't brought that feeling of lust and need to him so quickly.

You should have covered her up instead! You shouldn't have gotten on her case in the first place!

But how was he to know what Other Side undergarments looked like? The dress honestly looked like she had nothing on underneath! He had no idea the kind of indecent things she was exposed to on the Other Side. All he knew of was the long, heavy cotton things that Adora had worn. What DG was wearing was more risqué than what the ladies of the night wore in the Sin District of Central City.

_But Sweet Ozma, she had been stunning!_

Cain knew he was treating her badly. He knew he needed to apologize to her, but he couldn't just yet. If he touched her or spoke to her in a way that wasn't like a bodyguard with a charge, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would have her clothes torn off and her squirming beneath him before she could blink, and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

The ambush had shaken him to the core. The thought of DG huddling in the back of the car while explosions and gunfire was going on around her made him physically ill. He was grateful that Rena had been in the back with her and he knew that the medic had covered the princess' body with her own. He had to admit, his son had picked a winner with the medic.

While his attention had been on fighting off Longcoats, he still managed to see DG crouched on the floorboards, firing a weapon out the open window. He had no idea that she knew how to use a gun, but he was grateful that she could protect herself. He would have to thank Rena later for giving her a gun. He knew the firearm had to have come from Rena.

The sound of DG's scream had scared him to death. By the time he looked her way, the medic had already killed the Longcoat who had managed to get a hold of his princess. All he could think of was if DG was okay and if that son of a bitch had touched her. But his princess surprised him once again. Despite the horrors of almost being captured, she got right back to fighting, her hand steady despite her trembling body.

God, he was so proud of her.

But now, driving to Finaqua again, he couldn't bring himself to speak to her. He couldn't tell her what he needed to with his son and Rena in the car. He couldn't take the time to make things right until they were safe at the palace in Finaqua. But it hurt him so badly every time he glanced in the rearview mirror and saw her pale face and empty eyes.

His princess was hurting. Badly. And it was his fault.

The thought clenched at his heart, threatening to bring tears to his eyes. Tin Men didn't cry. The only time he cried had been when he found Adora's grave. But seeing DG in pain like this, knowing that he was the one to put her in that position, was like a knife tearing through his heart.

He would do everything in his power to make it up to her. He would beg for forgiveness and grovel at her feet. He would convince the cooks at Finaqua to make her pizza and lasagna every day. He would serve her meals to her in the gazebo or on the balcony every day, three times a day if she wanted.

Anything she wanted, he would do for her. If only she would forgive him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**If I clicked my heels together three times, would Tin Man belong to me? No? Okay then.**_

**Chapter Nine**

Not wanting to risk another attack by stopping to set up camp, the motorcade continued on through the night, only stopping on the side of the road to switch drivers. While Jeb drove, Cain leaned back in his seat and covered his face with his fedora, catching some sleep along the way. Rena curled up in the backseat, sleeping for an hour at a time before waking up again to keep watch for a while.

DG couldn't sleep though. She stared out the window, watching the shadowy landmarks go by. In the dark, she couldn't distinguish much. Everything looked the same. Dark. Silent. Empty. Dead. Cold.

She would give anything to wake up from this nightmare. Sometimes she woke up crying because she wasn't in her bed back in Kansas. Momster and Popsicle weren't downstairs having breakfast. There wasn't a turbine that needed to be fixed. Usually when that happened, Cain would appear and she would feel better.

Only now, there wasn't anyone to make her feel better.

She was alone.

For the thousandth time since leaving the tower, DG mentally berated herself for her stupidity. What the Hell had she been thinking to show Wyatt Cain, her hard as nails Tin Man, her Other Side undies? While she was still wearing them? She knew she had a habit of acting impulsive when upset, but this really took the cake. In one seconds time, she had humiliated herself and lost the best friend she'd ever had. Not to mention any chance of their friendship ever growing into more.

_God, it would have been better for everyone if the Longcoats had just shot me!_

She knew that wasn't true. If something happened to her, she wouldn't be able to help Az and Glitch save the O.Z. from permanent darkness. Although, she was sure that Glitch would come up with another way to fix the witch's curse. He was the smartest man in the O.Z. after all.

God, she was so tired. Exhaustion was weighing down her body, but her mind wouldn't stop. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Her head throbbed and her stomach ached and her body felt like a Mack Truck had parked on top of her. Was this how she would feel every day for the rest of her life? It didn't leave much to look forward to.

"You okay, DG?"

DG looked up, meeting Jeb's eyes in the rearview mirror. She tried to offer him a tiny smile, but failed miserably. Instead, she just nodded. "Fine, Jeb."

Her halfhearted words did nothing to convince him. He glanced over at his father before returning his gaze to her. "What happened between you and my father to upset you both so bad?"

DG looked away. She couldn't bear to look the man in the eye. "I fucked up."

Jeb sighed. "Honestly, Princess, I don't think you could do anything to fuck up in my father's eyes. What happened?"

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it. Please don't ask me again."

The silence was deafening as Jeb continued to drive. Finally, he looked back at her again. "You did good today. During the ambush, I mean."

Her stomach turned at the memory. "Thank you."

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?"

Her voice so low he almost couldn't hear her, she spoke. "My Dad taught me in Kansas. He wanted me to be able to protect myself if he wasn't with me." She didn't bother to correct herself when she said "my dad". Hank was the only father she knew. She didn't remember Ahamo for anything and wasn't going to forget about Popsicle just because the truth had come out.

Jeb nodded in appreciation. "He did a great job teaching you." He paused. "What was there on the Other Side that you'd need to protect yourself from?"

DG shrugged. "Little boys thinking they were men." At Jeb's confused look, she elaborated. "Men who would try to force themselves on a woman."

His expression darkened as he sat up in the seat. "Did a man ever try that with you?"

"No, but it happened to a girl in my class. When Popsicle found out, he took me right out to the field for target practice."

Jeb was silent for a few minutes. When he finally spoke, his voice was filled with compassion. "You know, I consider you my friend, DG. And I know Rena does as well. If you ever need to talk to someone, about anything…well…we'll be here for you."

DG sniffled and her eyes filled at the sincerity in his words. "Thank you, Jeb. I appreciate that."

Jeb's attention turned back to the road for a while and DG returned to staring solemnly out the window. She was startled when he spoke up again.

"I guess I should thank you for what you gave Rena." When DG's confused eyes met his in the rearview mirror, he grinned wickedly. "The blue lacy things."

DG blushed hotly, not sure if she wanted to get into an Other Side Underwear discussion with Cain's son. Those damn things had caused enough problems. "Glad you approved."

"I definitely had no complaints," he chuckled lightly, his gaze moving to Rena's sleeping form. His eyes softened considerably as he took her in. "She told me about your offer to help with a wedding dress. And offering to let us take our vows in Finaqua. Thank you for that."

DG shrugged. "You're welcome. You both deserve the wedding you want."

"I'd be happy with just standing in front of a judge, but I know Rena's always wanted something special. The dress, the friends, the cake. And she does deserve that. More than anybody."

DG managed a tiny smile. Hearing Jeb talk so sweetly about Rena was a nice change from her self-imposed depression. "She does deserve it. Rena's wonderful."

He laughed softly so as not to wake the sleeping occupants. "She told me about the glamour you did on her. I can just imagine how Dad freaked out when he saw two of you."

_Yeah, since one of me is way too much to begin with._

"He wasn't too happy," she said instead, her voice low.

"I'm glad you both get along so well. She hasn't really had any female friends who understood her. Most girls are all about getting married and cooking and having babies. They don't understand how a woman could be a medic and fight in the Resistance." His eyes met hers once again in the mirror. "So thank you."

"No need. I understand how she feels," DG glanced over at her sleeping friend. "I never really had any girlfriends on the Other Side either. It's nice to be able to talk to someone and not have to be so serious all the time."

Jeb nodded, pausing before speaking again. "If you don't mind my asking, what was it like over there?"

She swallowed at the memories. "Where I lived was a state called Kansas. It was flat and dull with fields as far as the eye could see. We lived in a small farmhouse and I worked at a little diner not far from there."

"Is it like that everywhere?"

She snorted. "Hardly. Kansas is in the Midwest and there are a lot of places like where I lived. But there were also huge cities and towns that fell between the two. Places like Los Angeles and New York City had millions of people living there."

"Damn," Jeb breathed, letting the information sink in. "I can't even imagine that many people."

After spending so much time in the O.Z., DG had trouble imagining that many people. Central City's population would never grow to the astronomical amounts of the large cities on the Other Side.

"What do they do for fun over there?" He asked, very much interested in her stories.

DG shrugged. "It's hard to name everything. People go out and shop, they go to movies and dinner and dancing. They go on vacations. There are amusement parks, which are huge outdoor places with roller coasters and rides and food."

"Roller coasters?"

DG tried to explain the concept of a roller coaster to Jeb and his eyes widened even more with every word she spoke. By the time she was finished describing the ride, he was stunned.

"And you've been on something like that?"

She nodded. "Lots of times."

"What's so fun about it?"

"The adrenaline rush, I guess. Plus, it's fun to go so fast."

There was a gleam in Jeb's eyes as he thought about roller coasters. "Yeah, I can see how that would be entertaining."

DG stared back out the window, feeling the sadness and homesickness return. "That's why I miss my motorcycle so much. I miss the freedom of being on the road and going fast with the wind blowing through my hair. You just can't get that feeling on the back of a horse."

Jeb noted the sadness in her voice and felt bad for the princess. She had lost so much so fast and now, whatever was going on between her and his father was hurting her even more. He hadn't known DG for very long, but he already liked the usually spirited, cheerful woman.

"Maybe after we bring the suns back out, you can describe your motorcycle to Glitch and he can build you one. I'm sure he'd figure it out."

Her humorless chuckle formed a lump in his throat. "I doubt it would be very ladylike and respectable for a member of the Royal Family to ride around the O.Z. on a motorcycle." She glanced down at her dress in disgust. "I'm waiting for someone to tell me that I can't wear pants and tee shirts anymore."

Jeb didn't know what to say to that. Although he doubted that her usual attire would be completely forbidden by her parents, he had a feeling that she would end up wearing a lot more of those silly, frilly dresses that the women liked to wear. He'd never really seen women wear pants, except for the ones in the Resistance. He wouldn't be surprised, though, if DG created a fashion frenzy with the ladies of the O.Z. and women's pants would become the latest trend. She made them look good. And Rena made them look even better. Just thinking about Rena in the clothing that DG had magicked up for her made his pants tighten uncomfortably.

Glancing back in the rearview mirror, he saw DG lean her head against the window, her eyes empty and exhausted. He hoped that whatever his father had done, that he would apologize for it and fast. He wasn't sure how much more disappointment and heartache the youngest princess could handle.

**00000000**

The motorcade reached the edge of Finaqua later the following evening. The guards parked the cars as far into the forest as they could before covering them up with brush.

DG led the way through the hedge maze with Cain at her heels. He still hadn't spoken to her and she had given up hope that he would anytime soon. She needed to face reality and admit to herself that the friendship and playfulness was gone and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She wondered if he would still accompany her to the Black Mountains or if he would send another guard to go with her. Although she didn't trust anyone but Cain, she almost wished that he would step back and let someone else guard her. It was too hard to have him so close when he didn't want to be there in the first place.

Finally, they came out on the other side of the maze and DG kept walking around the lake and towards the palace. Any other time, she would have likely stopped to take in the sight of the palace and lake shining in the dim moonlight, but she couldn't see the beauty around her.

She was climbing up the front steps when the huge double doors burst open and Azkadellia ran out, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"Thank Ozma you're finally here!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around her younger sister. "I've missed you so much, Deeg!"

DG forced a smile on her face and wrapped her arms around her big sister. "I've missed you, too, Az. You're looking much better."

Az pulled back, her eyes narrowed in concern at the clipped tone of DG's voice. "Deeg, are you okay?"

Sensing the Tin Man close behind her, DG just nodded, grabbing Az's arm and leading her back inside. "I'm just tired. Can't sleep in a moving vehicle."

Before Az could respond, the Queen and Ahamo appeared, both wearing wide smiles as they greeted their daughter and guards.

"My angel, I'm so happy you're back where you belong!" Lavender breathed, enfolding her youngest in her arms. DG returned the hug halfheartedly, wanting nothing more than to sneak away from everyone so she could finally cry in peace. She couldn't handle the big family reunion right then. She was hanging by a thread as it was.

At the lack of enthusiasm from DG, Lavender stepped back and looked at her child in concern. "Darling, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm just really tired."

The Queen stared at her for a moment before her face brightened up. "You must be starving! Come and eat first and then you can rest." Turning to face the guards, she spread her arms wide. "Please, all of you join us for the evening meal."

DG fought the urge to pull out of her mother's grasp. She hadn't eaten a thing since leaving the tower and she didn't think her stomach could handle anything now. It was a miracle that nobody on the road noticed her discreetly dumping her rations out the window. She knew that if she ate anything, she would be sick and she couldn't stand the thought of throwing up in front of Cain and Jeb and all the guards.

The Queen and Consort led them all into a huge dining hall where tables were already laden down with food. Where the food came from when the suns were gone and people all over the O.Z. were in danger of starving, DG didn't know. It made her feel even more ill. The Royal Family shouldn't be indulging in such luxuries when the citizens were just scraping by. Once again, DG felt sickened by her mother's lack of concern for her realm.

DG was nearly pushed into a chair near the head of the table before the Queen took her spot. Everybody sat down and began passing food around. To appease her family, DG filled her plate a quarter full before absently pushing the food around with her fork. The scent of meat and vegetables and fruit tarts made her stomach lurch, and she would have thrown up if there were anything in her stomach to begin with.

Conversations sprung up all around her, but she couldn't keep track of what was being said. She heard her name a few times and nodded at the proper times. Through her lashes, she saw Cain sitting across the table and a few seats down beside Jeb, listening to whatever his son was saying. Raw sat a few seats down from the Cain's and his eyes were locked on DG. She squirmed in her chair, afraid that the Viewer was reading her thoughts. From the sad, concerned look in his dark eyes, she guessed that he had gotten her emotions right.

DG's hand began to tremble and she set her fork down on her plate before anybody could notice. She leaned towards her mother.

"I'm exhausted, Mother. Could you tell me where my bedchambers are?"

The Queen's lavender eyes went from happy and content to worried in an instant. "My angel, has something happened since we last saw you? You seem so sad."

DG tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Nothing to worry about. I'll be good as new after I rest."

Lavender paused before nodding. "The family quarters are on the second floor. Take the stairwell off the main entrance and go left upstairs. First hallway on the right is the bedchambers. Your room is at the end of the hall on the left."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned over to kiss the Queen's cheek before quietly slipping out of her seat. Luckily, Cain's attention was firmly placed on everything but her and he didn't notice her departure.

Following her mother's directions, she had no trouble finding her room. She managed to keep her tears at bay until she firmly shut the door behind her. Finally, in the safety of the aqua blue and white bedchamber, she let herself break down.

Sliding down the door, she landed in a heap on the thick white carpet, huge, wracking sobs tearing from her body. Ever since leaving the tower, her heart felt as if it had been beaten with a hammer and pick. The only thing that kept it from shattering was her strong resolve not to break down until she was alone and safely tucked behind locked doors. Now that there were no witnesses to her humiliation, her heart finally shattered into a million tiny little pieces. Curling onto her side, she pressed her cheek into the soft carpeting beneath her and let the sorrow and grief and loss wash over her.

**00000000**

Cain tried his damndest to pay attention to what his son was saying. Something about wedding dresses and cake and judges. He knew his son was going to propose to the medic, if he hadn't already, and he should have felt something about that.

All he could think of, though, was the way his princess had pulled away from him.

He couldn't blame her. He had done it first, not talking to her but talking _at_ her and only when absolutely necessary. He couldn't look at her without seeing her clad in nothing but scraps of red lace. The smooth, creamy porcelain mounds of her breasts, the firm little globes of her ass, all that soft, bare skin going all the way down her long legs to her shoe clad feet. She was the most glorious creature he had ever laid eyes on. And her lips…_Ozma_, her lips.

They were full and soft and tasted better than the sweetest nectar. When he drank from them, he felt like he could do anything. She was worse than the Witch's Vapors, getting inside of him and twisting around until all he could sense was her. And she kissed him back! She responded to his assault with more passion than he ever imagined her to feel.

It scared the hell out of him.

It was hard enough knowing that he was falling hard for the young princess. But before, he could just push those feelings aside, figuring that she would never feel the same for him. He never thought those feelings would go anywhere. But remembering their kiss, he knew that if he hadn't pushed her away, they would have done something that they both would have regretted.

Cain swallowed hard. He was just trying to protect DG. Why did it turn out that every time he tried to protect her, he ended up hurting her? First by keeping her inside the tower and constantly guarded, and now by hurting her feelings and avoiding her.

_I'm such an asshole_, he cursed himself, staring down at his nearly full plate. He had no appetite. The only thing he craved was the taste of her lips again. And it was driving him mad.

_I can't keep treating her like this_, he thought, guilt eating away at his heart. The heart that had been nothing more than a hard piece of tin had been softened and brought back to life by a little slip of a girl. It was because of her that he felt everything but the icy revenge from before. She brought him back to life. And he was killing her.

With a sigh, he lifted his head to look at her. He was startled to find her seat empty. Fear gripped him as he sat up straighter. How did he not notice her departure? Where the hell had she gone? He looked around quickly, noting that everybody else was still sitting around the table, eating and talking.

_Oh God, she didn't take a guard! She's wandering around alone!_

"Please excuse me, your Highnesses," he said quickly, jumping to his feet. Before they could respond, he was racing out of the dining hall in search of his missing princess.

He spoke to the guards at the entrance and they pointed towards the staircase, indicating that they had seen the princess going upstairs. Cain raced up the steps, taking them two at a time. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he started opening doors.

"DG!" He shouted, looking around wildly. The second floor had to have over a dozen separate hallways, each one with five doors per side. There were so many! _"DG!"_

She never answered him and his panic increased as he kept looking. As he turned into another hallway, the quietest of noises caused him to stop in his tracks. Cain listened intently, his eyes narrowed. He heard it again and he almost cried out in relief. Making his way to the last door on the left, he stopped with his hand on the knob, pressing his ear to the cool wood.

And his heart stopped.

The sound of DG's broken sobs were much louder now and they tore at his soul until he could barely stand on his own two legs. He caused that pain in her. He was the worst kind of bastard and it took everything in him not to break down and sob with her.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he turned the knob and slowly opened the door. He got it halfway open before it stopped.

Something was blocking the door.

Cain stuck his head inside the room, looking down to see what was in front of the door. And his heart shattered.

DG was curled up on the floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. Her tiny body shook with the force of her sobs. Her face was pressed down into the thick white carpet and he could see that her tears had soaked through.

_Wyatt Cain, you're a heartless son of a bitch_, he cursed himself, squeezing through the small opening. _This girl-no- this __**woman**__, saved your life! She saved the entire realm and had everything taken from her and you hurt her more than anybody else! You don't deserve her! You deserve to be locked back up in that damn tin suit!_

Cain shut and locked the door before falling to his knees beside her trembling body. With shaking hands, he reached out and gently touched her hair. DG didn't even notice his presence. She was too far gone in her sorrow.

"DG?" He whispered, his voice agonized. "Gods, DG, please don't cry."

When she didn't acknowledge him, he reached out and pulled her slight form into his arms. Holding her tightly, he rocked her gently, pressing his lips against her hair. "Sweetheart, please stop crying. Talk to me, DG. I'm here and I'm so sorry for hurting you. Stop crying."

Cain was silent as her sobs slowly began to recede, until finally, she was silent. Pushing her hair out of her face, he looked down and his heart clenched. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes empty and numb. He could read the sheer exhaustion in her and he knew that she hadn't been sleeping.

He sat back against the door, shifting her in his lap so she was facing him. But still, she wouldn't look at him.

"Sweetheart, please say something," he begged, his hands running over her hair and back soothingly.

Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "What are you doing here, Mr. Cain?"

_Mr. Cain_. Gods it hurt to hear her calling him that.

"DG, I'm so sorry," he whispered, moving his face down to settle in her hair. "I panicked after I kissed you and I pulled back. I didn't want to hurt you, but it seems as if I've caused you more pain. Please forgive me, sweetheart. Please don't cry anymore. It kills me when you cry."

DG shuddered in his arms as more tears fell from her eyes. "It's my fault, Cain. I was stupid and didn't stop to think and I don't blame you for hating me." Her voice broke at the end and she buried her face in his chest. "I'll understand if you decide to leave me. After what I did, I won't blame you."

Cain blinked back his own tears at her sorrowful words. With a deep breath, he lifted her so her legs straddled his hips, forcing her chin up so their eyes met. His left arm wrapped around her waist so she couldn't get up and his right hand held her chin so she couldn't look away.

"I don't hate you. I could never, _ever_ hate you, DG," his eyes were fierce as he stared into her watery blue orbs. "And I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, like it or not. I chose to work for the Royal Family. I choose to be your guard. And if you'll let me, if you can forgive me, I choose to be your friend." Before she could speak, he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. She started in his arms, but didn't pull back.

Feeling brave, Cain deepened the kiss, tasting the warm, salty tears clinging to her lips. His tongue gently licked her tears away and she gasped against his mouth. Her small hands came up to grip his shoulders and Cain's broken heart patched back together and soared. When her full, sweet lips began moving against his, he thought he would die from the pleasure. She was kissing him back! His princess, his DG, was kissing him.

His arms wrapped around her tightly, enveloping her against his chest. He felt her hands push his fedora away and tangle in his hair and he almost wept with joy.

Cain teased her lips with the tip of his tongue until she opened to him and he slipped inside, tasting her. This was how he wanted their first kiss to be; sweet and passionate and gentle. He swallowed her soft sighs and moans and lost himself in the heady sensations she was creating in him.

It was long moments before he pulled back, instantly craving the feel of her lips again. Instead, he reached up to cradle her face in his large hands.

"I love you, DG," he murmured, watching her swollen eyes widen in shock. "I don't know exactly when it happened, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you."

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she could speak. "Cain…I…"

He smiled at her. "You don't have to say anything, sweetheart. I just wanted you to know how I felt. You never have to worry about me ever hating you or leaving you. I'm here by your side until you throw me out or I take my last breath."

More tears fell from her eyes, but this time, they were accompanied by a beautiful little smile. Cain felt like the full strength of both suns was shining down on him at that moment.

"I love you, too, Cain," she admitted, lowering her eyes slightly as the blush crept up into her face. "So much."

Wyatt Cain had never felt as light as he did at that moment. If he were any other man, he might have burst out into song. Instead, he leaned forward and captured her lips again, sealing their heartfelt confessions with a kiss.

**_Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I am a full fledged review slut now. Please hit that pretty little purple button down below and let me know what you think._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oh why can't Tin Man be mine? I'll be a good little girl, I swear!_**

_**Author's Note: All of you rock! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I'm all giddy here.**_

**Chapter Ten**

DG woke up slowly, knowing right away that the warmth surrounding her was none other than her own personal Tin Man. Eyes still closed, she smiled to herself and cuddled further into his body. The events of the night before came back to her and she had to physically restrain herself from leaping to her feet and jumping up and down on the bed in glee.

Wyatt Cain loved her. _Her! _Strange, eccentric, pants wearing DG of the House of Gale! She wanted to announce it to the world.

Instead, she kept her mouth shut and enjoyed the comfort and safety she found in his arms. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled the warm, masculine scent that was so wonderfully familiar. If she could bottle Cain's scent, she'd wear it every single day for the rest of her life. She'd spray every her pillows and bed sheets and every article of clothing she wore with it. She could make a fortune selling it.

_Screw that_, she thought, grinning to herself. _He's all mine!_

Cain's arms tightened around her and she felt his low chuckle before she heard it. Peeking up through her lashes, she met his light blue eyes and her grin widened into a smile.

"Morning, Tin Man," she murmured. His eyes darkened slightly as he took in her sleepy appearance.

"Pretty early morning at that, sweetheart," he said softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "But good morning to you, too."

"How early are we talking here?" DG asked, moving up so she could lay her head over his heart. "Because I have no problems staying in bed here with you for the rest of the day."

He smiled at her as his hand moved up to play with her hair. "A few more hours until everyone else wakes up, I'm sure."

Feeling brave, DG turned her head and pressed a kiss his chest. Despite being covered by a thin shirt, Cain could feel the burn of her lips through the material as if he were completely bare. He mentally groaned as he hardened instantly. It was definitely _way_ too soon to take care of _that_!

"What shall we do until then?" She whispered coyly, kissing a trail from his chest to his chin. His grip on her tightened, stopping her from going any further.

"Gods, DG, you're way too much of a temptation," he groaned, lifting her so that she was sprawled out on top of him.

She chuckled. "And that's a bad thing?"

Cain stared into her sultry blue eyes and wished for a moment that he wasn't such an honorable man. He would kill for the chance to rid her of her clothes and bury himself deep inside her warm, soft body. But he couldn't. He wouldn't rush their relationship like that.

"Sweetheart, there's nothing I'd like more than to make love to you, but it's best that we wait for that."

DG sighed, but nodded her consent. She didn't want to rush him into anything and she was willing to wait forever for him. She started to move off of him, but his grip on her tightened, holding her in place. She looked into his eyes, confused.

"If you want to wait, should I be lying on top of you like this?"

He smiled sweetly at her, reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I like holding you like this."

She smiled back at him. "I like you holding me like this." She settled more comfortably and sighed. "Nothing makes me feel as loved and safe as being in your arms."

His hold on her tightened in response and his hands began moving up and down her spine. They laid there in silence for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of melting into one another. DG was almost asleep when Cain finally spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Cain."

He squeezed her shoulder gently at her response. "What are your thoughts on the Queen and Ahamo? I noticed that you seem uncomfortable around them."

DG thought about that, not sure how much she wanted to reveal about her thoughts. She didn't want to sound like she was against her parents, but at the same time, she didn't want to lie to him. "I don't remember a lot about them, so they're like strangers to me. Occasionally, I feel like I belong to them, but it's not often." She paused. "I'm starting to feel disappointed by them."

"Disappointed how?"

She shivered as his hand passed lightly up her spine. "I just thought that the Royal Family would do more for their realm. The vibe I get from my mother is that she's no longer interested in being Queen. Or maybe after all this time, she's forgotten what's involved in the job."

Cain's hands stopped. "Vibe?"

"Feeling." She lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him. "Before they left the tower, she was so adamant on leaving, despite the fact that Glitch didn't have his brain and we had no idea on how to fix the suns. They said that the most important thing was for the monarchy to be safe. It just struck a nerve."

Understanding filled Cain's eyes as he began to stroke her hair. "I caught that, too."

DG sighed. "It's not just that, though. We should be heading for the Black Mountains now, but all they thought about was having a freakin' family reunion. And when she heard about the Longcoats threats against me, all the Queen cared about was us keeping our word to be here before the month was up."

Cain just nodded. That had pissed him off more than anything. He was glad that DG caught on to that bit of information.

"But it was worse last night," DG continued, reaching up to run her fingers through his short blond hair. "All that food, Cain. There was more food on that table than we could all eat in a week. And people are starving out there! The Royal Family shouldn't be living in the lap of luxury while everyone else is suffering. I thought the Queen was smart, but all I'm getting from her is selfishness."

DG looked away and felt her face heat up. "Is that wrong of me, Cain? Does that make me a traitor?"

His arms tightened around her immediately. "No, it makes you smart, sweetheart. I've noticed the same things and it doesn't sit well with me either. I'm relieved that you said something about it." He was quiet for a moment as he continued to rub up and down her back. "I don't understand it myself. All I can come up with is that she missed her family and wants to spend more time with them without being interrupted by her duties."

"Then she should step down!" DG argued. "The O.Z. needs a leader who will fight for them! A Queen and Consort who are living in denial won't do anybody a bit of good!"

Cain smiled. "Spoken like a true Queen."

She started. "Huh?"

He lifted her chin so their eyes met. The look he was giving her made her heart flutter. Love and pride and awe mixed with desire as he stroked her face with his large, warm hand. "What you said. A true ruler would say something like that. I have a feeling that you might be the next Queen sooner rather than later."

She sat up suddenly, accidentally kneeing him in the stomach. He cringed as she rolled off of him to settle beside him on the bed. "I'm not Queen material, Cain! I'm a waitress from Kansas! I have no idea what it takes to run my own country!"

Cain sat up, reaching out for her hand. For some reason, he couldn't stand not being in constant contact with her. "What you've been doing is exactly what a Queen would do. Granted, there are other things to do as well, but you've done more for the realm in the past five weeks than your mother has. And all of this during a major crisis! That's damn impressive, kiddo."

DG shook her head. "But Az is the oldest. She's going to be Queen."

"Even though she's doing better health wise, most of the people still think of her as the evil witch. She won't be welcomed as Queen. In fact, I have a feeling that if she takes the throne, people against her will stage a coup and overthrow the House of Gale."

DG swallowed hard at his words. Although she didn't want to believe something like that, she knew he was right. So if Az was out, and the Queen was quite possibly on her way out…

"Shit," she breathed, closing her eyes tightly. It was bad enough being a princess. All those damn lessons and rules and dresses were enough to drive her crazy. Being the Queen would be so much worse. Her freedom would be gone. She'd be stuck ruling a country that she had no business running. "I can't do this, Cain. I'll fuck up the O.Z. even worse than it already is."

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and she found herself flying through the air as Cain pulled her into his lap. "Don't ever think like that, sweetheart. You're just what this realm needs to get back on its feet. We need a ruler who cares enough to fight in the thick of things. Someone who won't stand for sitting safely in a palace while all hell breaks loose outside. The people know this. They'll respect you for everything you've already done and are still doing." He pulled her closer and brushed his lips over hers. "And you won't be doing this alone. I'll be right beside you if you need me. And so will Zipperhead and the Furball."

DG melted into his embrace, moaning as his lips wrecked havoc on her senses. All thoughts of royalty and thrones and Queens flew out of her head as his tongue feasted inside her mouth. She had been kissed before back in Kansas, but the boys back there had no clue what they were doing. They didn't know that they weren't supposed to just shove their tongue inside the girl's mouth. Cain kissed like he went to school for it. He was slow and sensual and possessive and it left DG feeling like the most treasured thing in the world. If kissing him was this good, she might actually die from making love to him. Pleasure that intense had to be deadly.

Reluctantly, Cain broke the kiss, leaning his head back to look in her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for us, sweetheart? I'll understand if you want to wait before starting a relationship with me."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why wouldn't I be ready for this?"

He shrugged, his attention turning to the lock of her hair he was twisting around his finger. "You're still so young, DG. I'm quite a few annuals older than you and more experienced. You might be happier with someone closer to your own age."

DG snorted. "I've been with someone my own age, Cain. Trust me, it was nothing to write home about."

His attention immediately went back to her as his eyes darkened. "Who was he?"

She couldn't help but chuckle at his uncharacteristic display of jealousy. "Some boy _my own age_ back in Kansas. If that's what I'd have to look forward to, I'd rather become a nun."

Cain had never felt jealousy before. He knew what it was, but the intensity of the emotion shocked him. The idea of another man touching his princess, _his DG_, made him want to shoot something. Or someone. The little bastard was lucky he was safe on the Other Side.

Cain was torn. Part of him wished he could have been her first; been the man to introduce her to lovemaking. But the other part of him was relieved that he wouldn't be the one to cause her pain. Still, that meant that some fresh faced little shit had caused his princess pain when he had taken her innocence.

Maybe she would use her magic to conjure up a travel storm. His trigger finger was getting antsy.

"I wished I had waited for you," DG whispered, burying her face in his neck. "If I had known, I wouldn't have done it." She snorted. "It wasn't even worth it anyway."

Although he was relieved at that comment, he was curious what had occurred. "Were you his first as well?"

DG rolled her eyes. "Hardly." She paused for a minute, burrowing further into his body. "I was curious. And we had dated for a year so I figured 'what the hell'. All I remember was pain and then it was over. After that, I wasn't interested in a repeat."

Cain was disgusted that the boy who was lucky enough to be with her didn't take the time to appreciate her. It was something that she wouldn't have to worry about ever again. When the time was right, he would show her what it was to be loved. What it should feel like. "Were you still with him when the storm brought you here?"

She shook her head. "No. He broke up with me soon after we slept together. I guess he'd already gotten what he wanted."

His arms tightened in anger and DG squealed when he squeezed her too hard. He apologized softly and loosened his grip. "If you can magic up a travel storm, I'll shoot him for you."

DG burst out laughing. "No need for that, Tin Man. He's in the past. You're my future." She blushed then, not really knowing how relationships worked in the O.Z. Did Cain want a future with her? Or was she just something casual for now? "That is, if you want to be."

Sensing her sudden loss of confidence in the matter, Cain kissed her again, quick but soft. "I'm going to marry you one day, DG. Never doubt that."

Her blush grew even warmer for a whole different reason. _Marry her?_ After knowing each other for five weeks and declaring their love for each other less than twelve hours before and he was already thinking about marriage?

She cleared her throat. "You sure don't waste any time, do you Tin Man?"

He chuckled, his eyes growing soft. "No, I don't. When I find what I want, I'll do whatever it takes to hold onto it. I found you and unless you toss me out on my ass, I'm here to stay."

DG grinned and wrapped her arms and legs around him. "There will definitely be no ass tossing. I'd be out of my mind to damage an ass as perfect as yours."

His smile lit up the room and he playfully squeezed her ass. "I'm partial to yours too, sweetheart. I'm looking forward to seeing it without clothing one day."

She groaned. "You practically did the other day."

Cain's expression turned apologetic at the mention of that morning. "I'm sorry about how I acted afterwards, DG. I was confused and ashamed that I kissed you like that. I'm sorry I hurt you. You just shocked me." He pulled her closer to nuzzle at her neck. "But for future reference, I wouldn't be upset if you dressed for me like that again."

Boy, if he kept talking like that, her blush would become permanent. "So you liked it."

He growled, catching the flesh of her earlobe between his teeth. "You wouldn't believe how much I loved it."

"Good to know."

They settled back down on the bed and Cain pulled the blankets over them. As he played with a lock of her hair, she slowly walked her fingers across his chest.

"Cain?"

"Mmmm."

She paused. "You do know that if we get married and I become Queen, that you'll be the Consort." At his nod, she continued. "Are you sure you want to do that? Do you want to be stuck with that responsibility?"

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, DG. And I think with us working together, we can rebuild the O.Z. and make it better than ever."

DG smiled at that, relief filling her. With Cain by her side, she could do anything. Ruling over a country would be a piece of cake.

She sighed, though, thinking of the life she wanted that she would never have. "I had hoped to leave the palace one day and move to a little house on the coast," she admitted sadly. "If I end up as Queen, that dream will fly right out the window."

"I remember you telling me about that," he said. "You can still have that, sweetheart. You might not be able to live there full time, but you can visit there on vacations."

She smiled up at him, grateful that he was able to cheer her up so easily. "You feel like building a vacation home with me someday, Cain?"

"I'll build you as many as you want." He answered sincerely. And he would. Whatever she wanted he would get her.

They became quiet, enjoying the serenity that came from just being together. Feeling safe and warm and loved, DG fell back to sleep.

**00000000**

"No! Absolutely not!"

DG groaned at the high-pitched tone of her mother's voice. She always thought Royalty was supposed to sound strong, not whiny. Apparently, the Queen hadn't received that memo.

"It's the only way, Mother," DG argued, ignoring Lavender's dark expression. "Glitch knows how to bring back the suns. His machine won't work without Moretanium and we can't get any if the miners won't go back to work!"

"I agree that we need to get them back to work, but there is absolutely no reason for you yourself to go! I won't allow it!"

"Give me one good reason why not?" DG demanded, no longer caring that there were other people present.

The Queen's eyes flashed. Obviously, she never expected her youngest child to defy her. "You just got here, DG. I allowed you to stay at the tower for a month and I think I was generous with that. You belong with your family!"

"And it's dangerous," Ahamo declared, throwing in his two cents. "It's not safe for you to be out in the open right now."

DG gave a very unladylike snort. "That didn't bother you when you demanded my presence here within the month! The Longcoats were plotting my assassination and all you cared about was having your family reunion!"

"Watch your tone, DG," Ahamo warned. DG just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a child, Ahamo. Don't scold me." Ignoring her biological father, she turned her attention back to her mother. "It's the only logical solution. A member of the Royal Family must be a representative in the Black Mountains. We have to convince the villagers to back the House of Gale and get the miners back to work. Azkadellia can't go because many people still think she's the witch. You can't go because there are other matters for you to take care of here. So it's up to me."

The room was silent after DG's explanation. The guards, Jeb, Rena, Raw and Tutor looked uncomfortable being present for the big Royal argument. Cain just looked proud as he reached under the table to squeeze DG's hand. Although he didn't like the idea of her being in danger and traveling to the Black Mountains, he knew it had to be done and he would be there to keep her safe.

He didn't like it. But he was trying to be supportive.

The Queen and Consort, however, didn't feel that particular need.

"You are not ready to be a Royal representative," Lavender stated, folding her hands primly on the table in front of her. "You still have many etiquette lessons to attend with Tutor."

"Really, Mother. Are the miners going to care one bit if I can curtsy properly?" DG knew her sarcasm wasn't helping the matter, but she couldn't help it. She was furious. How had her mother managed to rule the Outer Zone before? She seemed sadly incompetent for the job.

"Our subjects expect grace and knowledge from the Royal Family."

DG would have jumped to her feet, but Cain's hand kept her firmly in place. "The people of the O.Z. expect their monarchy to help them! I guarantee they're more worried about how they're going to feed their families and how we're going to bring the suns back more than my ability to wave and speak softly." She waved her hands, indicating the table laden with food. "And please tell me why we're living in the lap of luxury while our subjects are out there scrounging for food and starving? Why are we safe and well guarded while there are innocent civilians out there with no protection from Longcoats and raiders and riots?"

The Queen's eyes flickered with anger and impatience. "Now is not the time to argue with me, DG. We're in the middle of a meeting."

"I think it's the perfect time to discuss how to fix the realm's problems." DG countered. "I think solving these matters are more important than protecting your feelings."

Ahamo looked like he was ready to tear into his youngest daughter, but a dark look from Cain stopped him cold. "We have other matters to discuss. I think it's time to move on to something else."

"Fine." DG sat up straighter in her chair. "I think we need to ration out our food supply and share it with the other villages." She glanced over at Cain, feeling her body warm up at his nod of approval. "I also think its time to reinstate the Tin Men. The villages need order and protection."

"I agree," Ahamo relaxed in his seat, looking at his wife for confirmation. "My dear, do you agree?"

The Queen nodded, seemingly relieved that the argument was over for the time being. "I do." She turned her attention to Jeb and Cain. "How long do you think it will take to reinstate the Tin Men, gentlemen?"

Cain looked over at his son. Jeb shrugged.

"I know of quite a few former Tin Men who would be more than happy to have their jobs back, your Highness," Jeb spoke up, facing the Queen. "Once we get the word out, I imagine it wouldn't take longer than a week tops."

"Excellent." Lavender looked pleased as she took in the guards and her family. "Any other matters of concern?"

Jeb cleared his throat. "We have a group of Longcoats being held until trial at the tower. We should get them sentenced soon before the other Army cells bring in more."

"I agree," Lavender said. "Send word to have them executed immediately."

The room went completely silent and DG jumped forward in her seat. "Executed? What about their trial? They haven't been sentenced yet!"

"They're Longcoats," the Queen raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at her daughter. "And I just sentenced them."

"They caused death and destruction for many annuals, DG," Ahamo added, reaching out to cover his wife's hand. "Their death's are expected."

DG shook her head in confusion. "But I thought they were supposed to get the chance to prove their allegiance to the House of Gale?" She turned to Cain for confirmation. "Didn't you tell me that's what happens?"

Cain nodded slowly, also confused by the Queen's actions. She was skipping over a vital part of the O.Z.'s sentencing process.

"Times have changed." Lavender's voice was firm. "The Longcoats are murderers and thieves and they were plotting to assassinate you, DG. They will be executed in front of a firing squad immediately."

DG was stunned. She thought the O.Z. was run by a monarchy, not a dictatorship. She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her.

"Anything else?" the Queen sounded impatient for the meeting to end.

"Just that little issue with me traveling to the Black Mountains," DG murmured, feeling out of place all of a sudden. Her mother was turning out to be nothing like her vague memories of the past. Instead of the kind, caring Queen, Lavender had become a cold, selfish and vengeful dictator. DG felt her heart crumble at the realization that what little memories she had were disintegrating before her very eyes. Her last link to the mother she barely remembered was gone.

"I agree that we need to send people to the mines," Lavender began, holding her head high. "But you won't be one of them, DG. It's not safe. And I'm not arguing with you over this again."

DG closed her eyes, desperately trying to reel in her rage. She had a lot to say to the Queen and Consort, but none of it could be said in front of the guards.

"Gentlemen, Rena," DG looked each person in the eye. "This meeting is adjourned. You are all free to return to your posts."

The Queen went to stand but DG reached out and grasped her hand. "We're not finished, Mother."

Ahamo looked at DG as if she'd grown another head. "Dorothy Gale, you do not speak to your mother like that. You may not like her decision, but she is your mother and the Queen of this realm and you will give her the respect she deserves."

DG narrowed her eyes at both of them. "Unless you want me to speak my mind in front of all these people, I suggest you sit down."

Everybody scurried out of the room, leaving only the Queen and Consort, DG and Cain. Ahamo looked at Cain and tilted his head towards the door. "You're free to go as well, Mr. Cain."

"He stays." DG's tone indicated that he was going nowhere and her parents looked startled.

Lavender sighed warily. "DG, I'm not going to argue with you about this. You're not going to the Moretanium mines. I think you should be happy that I'm sending people there at all."

"Why wouldn't you send people there, Mother? We need Moretanium to bring the suns back out." DG leaned towards her parents. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't care what happens to the O.Z.?"

The Queen's eyes darkened. "Of course I care what happens! Why in Ozma's name would you think otherwise?"

"Your actions tell a different story." DG's voice was cold and hard and she felt Cain's hand tighten around hers, sharing his strength. "I can understand your need to spend time with your family, but not at the expense of the lives and safety of your subjects. There are people starving out there, Mother. _Starving!_ And we have enough food here to feed half the villages in the realm! Hell, I can't imagine that all that food last night was eaten. What did you do with it? Throw it away?"

"I don't know what the servants did with it," Lavender sputtered.

"Why was there so much?"

Ahamo's eyes narrowed. "You arrived with the guards, DG. We had to feed everyone."

DG shook her head. "You didn't know that we'd be here then. The meal was ready by the time we walked in the palace. I hope to God that you don't have that much made for just you two and Az and the servants."

The Queen looked offended. "Watch your tone, young lady! And don't complain about the food. You had plenty at the tower yourself."

"We rationed out everything between ourselves and the guards. It wasn't just us."

"I don't appreciate being interrogated like this by my own daughter. What happened to you to make you so bitter, DG?"

Cain's hand wasn't enough to keep her in her seat. DG leapt to her feet, her blue eyes almost black with anger. "What happened to me? My entire life was turned upside down! I found out that my parents were not only _not_ my parents but were robots! I was thrown into a fucking _tornado_ and swept into some war torn parallel universe and expected to find a goddamn stone and stop a crazy, psychotic witch!" Her voice raised with each word until she was outright screaming. "I had to outrun starving papays, jump off a cliff, walk across the entire realm, and hide from Longcoats out to kill me! I was imprisoned by a witch, expected to restore this damn palace after finding out that I was the reason the witch took over in the first place, was kidnapped by _you_," she pointed her finger accusingly at Ahamo. "Thinking that you were nothing more than a sick rapist bounty hunter, separated from the friends who kept me safe in the first place, locked in a fucking marble coffin by my own sister and then still had to stop the witch!

"And if that weren't enough, I can't stop the witch in time to stop the suns from being locked behind the moon! I'm suddenly Princess of the entire fucking O.Z. and expected to take Princess Lessons while trying to figure out how to bring the suns back! My parents were reprogrammed not to remember me; one of my only friend's had brain surgery and a group of fucking rebel crazies are plotting my assassination! I think I have a hell of a lot to be upset about!"

By the end of her rant, she was red faced and exhausted. The Queen and Ahamo stared at her in shock and Cain's eyes were wide. DG swayed slightly and Cain jumped up, catching her before she fell.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern, helping her back to her chair. She nodded, grabbing a hold of his arm as he sat beside her.

Lavender swallowed hard and reached out for her husband's hand. "I understand that you've been through a traumatic experience, my angel, but that doesn't give you the right to speak to your father and I like that. Especially during a meeting in front of other people."

DG glared at her mother. "I refuse to sit by and let you destroy this realm. I don't know what your problem is, but if you can't rule like you should, you need to step down from power. The O.Z. can't afford an incompetent ruler."

The Queen jerked backwards as if she'd been slapped. Ahamo's eyes filled with fury as he got to his feet menacingly. "I don't ever want to hear those words come out of your mouth again, young lady! That is no way to speak to your mother!"

DG turned her glare to him. "In case you've forgotten, I'm an adult now. Don't speak to me as if I were a child."

"I don't give a damn about age!" Ahamo hissed, his face contorted in anger. "You're still our child and you will show us respect."

"You gave up your parenting rights when you sent me to the Other Side with Momster and Popsicle. Just because we share the same DNA doesn't make you my parents." DG took a deep breath. "You brought me here to save the O.Z. In case you haven't noticed, that's exactly what I'm trying to do. I never thought I'd have to fight the two of you in the matter, though."

Lavender's eyes filled with tears. "You don't know how difficult it was for your father and I, darling. We gave up so much to save you!"

"You should have saved your power to defeat the witch on your own, then."

"You would have died!"

"Then you should have let me die!" DG shouted. Cain's hand tightened considerably around her arm at her words, but she continued. "If it came down to saving me or stopping the witch and saving Az and the O.Z., you should have let me die."

The Queen let out a sob and Ahamo stared numbly at the tabletop. Since neither one of them spoke, DG continued.

"I'm leaving for the Black Mountains tomorrow. We're taking the same guards we arrived with and we're going to get the miners back to work and get that damn Moretanium to the tower." DG's voice was cold as ice and Cain actually shivered from the sound. "I'm not going to let the Outer Zone die because you two didn't make the effort to save it. Once the machine is built, you'll need to return to the tower. Glitch's plan calls for Az and I to use the emerald and the machine to bring the suns back out."

"But it could be dangerous," Lavender whispered, her voice devoid of emotion. "You and your sister could be killed."

"Unless you plan on whisking us all off to the Other Side, we're all going to die anyway. Without the suns, the realm will freeze and every person and animal and plant will become extinct. And what good is a monarchy without any subjects?"

Ahamo slumped in his seat and the Queen just wilted. Her lavender eyes glassy, she looked up at her daughter with a mixture of fear and wariness. "Fine. We won't stop you from leaving."

DG stood up then, looking from her mother to her father without any emotion. "Good. I'll inform the guards."


	11. Chapter 11

_**I own the DVD. That covers the extent of my Tin Man ownership.**_

_**Author's Note: Wow. You guys freakin' rock! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews. And thanks to Queen Isabella for catching my inconsistencies and bringing them to my attention.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

As DG left her parents behind, she couldn't help but feel proud of how well she stood up against them. She still felt a deep seated guilt over letting the witch out in the first place, but at least she was working her ass off to fix the situation.

Once they were out of earshot, DG turned to Cain warily. "We need to talk to the guards going with us. Let them know the plan. And then I need to speak with Az."

Cain nodded in agreement before pulling her into a quiet alcove. His hands immediately went to cup her face as he stared down into her eyes, his expression damn near bursting with amazement and pride.

"You were incredible in there, sweetheart," he murmured, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. "I've never heard of anybody being brave enough to outright defy the Queen."

DG leaned into his body, gratefully soaking up some of his strength. After the morning she had, she wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep until the last possible minute. "I didn't have a choice, Cain. I don't understand why they're behaving this way, but it's not right."

Another hug from her Tin Man and he released her, pulling her back into the hallway. As they headed out to find Jeb and Rena, Cain spoke up again. "I liked the ideas you had about reinstating the Tin Men. And rationing out the Royal food supply. I think you were born to rule, kiddo."

DG snorted. "I don't know about all that."

Cain just shook his head. "You don't have enough faith in yourself. Give it time."

"Problem is, the O.Z. doesn't have enough time for me to figure it all out." DG sighed as she followed Cain outside. "I just hope we can figure everything out before it's too late."

Nobody could ever call Wyatt Cain an optimist. Before the witch took over, he was always dealing with the lowest of the low in Central City while protecting the Mystic Man. After Azkadellia took over, he was fighting in the Resistance to overthrow her and bring peace back to the realm. He never actually thought everything would turn out perfect. Nothing ever was. But now, with DG taking more responsibility over the Zone, he actually believed that things would turn out okay. More than okay. He had a feeling that they would succeed in bringing back the suns and saving the realm. And then he would marry DG like he told her he would. And together, they would make the O.Z. into the place that he always imagined it could be.

"We'll figure it out, DG. Trust me."

She grinned at him, basking in his unheard of optimism. He never lied to her and she didn't think he would start now.

Jeb and Rena were sitting in the gazebo, taking a few minutes for themselves. DG grinned when she saw Jeb sitting in the swing with Rena in his lap. They were swinging gently and talking, both of them with lovesick puppy looks on their faces. It was too cute for words.

Cain cleared his throat and Jeb blushed, jumping to his feet. He caught Rena by the arm right before she landed on the ground. Cain held back a chuckle, but DG full out laughed. Rena glared up at Jeb, but her eyes were twinkling.

"Gee, your such a romantic," she said sarcastically, righting herself. Jeb blushed.

"Sorry babe."

Rena turned to DG and Cain, her eyes darkening slightly. "Is everything okay? The Queen and Consort haven't banished us all to the Realm of the Unwanted, have they?"

DG rolled her eyes. "Not in this lifetime. We're heading out tomorrow. Can you be ready by then?"

Jeb looked amazed. "They're actually allowing you to go?"

DG turned to face him, her expression exasperated. "Since when do I wait for permission to do anything, Jeb Cain?"

He looked decidedly uncomfortable as he looked over at his father. "They're not going to hang us for kidnapping, are they?"

Cain shook his head, amusement lighting up his light blue eyes. "Definitely not. I have a feeling they won't be behaving that way towards DG much longer."

Rena looked back and forth between the three, nearly bursting with curiosity. "Excuse me for being blunt, but what the hell happened in there?" Turning to DG, she couldn't contain the awe in her eyes. "I have never heard of anybody speaking to the Queen and Consort like that. You're much braver than I."

DG shrugged. "They're wrong. And I'm not letting their misguided sense of order destroy the realm. They just need to understand that there are more important things than their happiness and contentment."

Rena just shook her head and grinned. "You're such a badass, Deeg."

Cain and Jeb both blushed at the term. "What the hell does that mean?" Jeb choked out.

Rena and DG both laughed. "It means tough."

Relief flashed across both men's faces and Cain took a step towards DG. "Can you two let the men who came with us know about the plan? I want to leave early."

Jeb and Rena both nodded and Cain turned back to the princess. "Then lets go find your sister, kiddo."

**00000000**

The second DG walked through the doors to Azkadellia's bedchambers, her sister was upon her like bees on honey. Cain gave the younger princess a reassuring squeeze on the arm before closing the doors behind him, taking his post in the hallway.

Az's eyes were wide with shock as she pulled her sister further into the sitting room. "Tell me you didn't defy Mother and Father like the maids are saying?"

DG rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like I committed a sin."

Az was stunned as she dropped onto the blue velvet sofa. "Nobody has ever done that before. Except for the witch. Deeg, you're lucky they're your parents or you might have been hanged for treason!"

Dropping beside her older sister, DG's mouth opened in confusion. "Treason? For not agreeing with the Queen?"

Azkadellia nodded solemnly. "People have been executed for less."

Great. Not only are they dictators, they're mass murderers as well.

"I'm not sorry for doing it. I think Lavender and Ahamo have lost all interest in making the O.Z. safer. They're more interested in having their happy little family than protecting their subjects."

Az shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I agree they could do more, but you have to understand they've gone though fifteen annuals of hell. They need a little happiness together with their family before getting back to ruling."

DG groaned. "Please don't tell me you agree with them! Az, they'll have plenty of time for that once the suns are back and the food supply is replenished." She stood up and began pacing in outrage. "Am I the only one that can see this? How is it acceptable that they are acting like there's nothing wrong and that their realm isn't suffering from famine?"

Az sat gracefully on the sofa, watching her sister pace back and forth. She lowered her dark eyes and clasped her hands tightly in her lap. "DG, I'm not disagreeing with you. I just know how hard things have been."

"Well they're going to get a hell of a lot worse before they get better." DG stopped in her tracks and faced Az. "Have you said anything to them about their priorities?"

"I didn't think I had the right." She lost her graceful pose and slumped back against the high back of the sofa. "I helped to destroy this place. I made everybody suffer. So no, I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

DG sighed and resumed her pacing. "That wasn't your fault. You weren't the one to do all of that. And the sooner you understand that, the sooner things will get better."

"I wish I had your faith, Deeg."

"It has nothing to do with faith. It's common sense. Something that the Queen and Consort seem to lack now." DG growled at the thought of her parents and clenched her fists. "They were good rulers before, right Az? They weren't overindulging themselves and us while others were suffering, were they? They cared about the O.Z. Right?

A sweet smile graced Azkadellia's lips suddenly and DG stopped pacing. "What?"

Az shook her head. "I just remembered the time some stodgy old Duke came for a meeting with Mother. He lived somewhere in the Southern Territories and there was a severe drought. The people in his territory were farmers then and were forced by the Duke to give him a majority of their crops for his own personal use. He was greedy and cruel and Mother caught wind of it." Az smiled softly. "She called him to the Northern Island for a meeting and tore into him the instant he walked through her door. He was immediately stripped of his title and his food was divided up between the people in his territory along with a great percentage of his money."

DG sat down beside her sister and sighed. "Then she was once a great ruler. I don't understand what's happened to her now. I understand the whole fifteen annuals of hell thing, but this is the realm that she was so desperate to regain control over. Why fight for something you're not willing to care for?"

"I don't know, Deeg." Az sounded so exhausted in that moment that DG felt guilty for dumping on her sister.

"You need to rest, Az."

Azkadellia managed a weary smile. "There will be plenty of time for that after you leave. For now, I want to spend every possible minute with you. I missed you."

DG smiled back. "I missed you too."

"So," Az's eyes began to sparkle mischievously as she leaned back against the sofa cushions. "What's going on between you and Mr. Cain?"

Although she tried to act nonchalant, DG couldn't control the hot blush that crept into her face. "He's my bodyguard."

The eldest princess laughed. "That's not all he is, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Azkadellia."

Az's face filled with an unholy glee as she continued her playful harassment. "Oh, of course not, little sister. All Royal bodyguards get touchy feely with their charges. And all Royal bodyguards look at their charges like a thirsty man staring at a body of water." She leaned closer to DG. "Face it, Deeg. The Tin Man is in love with you as you are with him. And you're not fooling anybody."

If DG blushed any hotter, she was afraid her face would burst into flames. Avoiding her sister's gaze, she resumed her pacing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've said that. I just choose not to believe you." Az's eyes followed her back and forth. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, DG. Being in love is a wonderful thing. Especially when the feelings are mutual."

DG stopped her pacing once again and faced her sister. "Have you ever been in love, Az?"

Sadness flickered across the eldest princess's face and she looked down at her hands. "There was the son of a duke near the Northern Island that I was promised to. I was so young, but I knew what true love was. He was my best friend after you and I couldn't wait to get older and get married to him."

Knowing that the news would get worse, DG sat at her sister's feet and took her hand in hers. "What happened to him, Az?"

Azkadellia blinked back tears. "After the witch…after Mother was overthrown and imprisoned, the duke took Jacob and disappeared. I don't know what happened to him." She met DG's eyes and a tear escaped, sliding down her smooth, alabaster cheek. "For all I know, he's dead. Even if he was still alive, there's no way he would ever forgive me for what I've done."

DG felt the guilt and sorrow overwhelm her and she rested her head on their clasped hands. "I'm so sorry, Az. I can never take back all the pain I've caused you."

Az shook her head furiously. "You're not to blame. And I'm trying not to blame myself, but it's so hard. The witch did this to us. To everybody. And she's gone now, so we can't dwell on the past." She pulled her younger sister up to sit beside her. "And you're the one whose going to bring everything back to what it needs to be. You're the one who's going against the monarchy to save the realm. Once again, Deeg, you're the O.Z.'s salvation."

DG snorted through her tears. "I'm nobody's salvation. I'm just trying to make things right."

Az smiled, reaching out to brush the tears away. "You'll do it, too, DG. I can feel it. It may be dark and uncertain now, but a great peace is about to come over the Outer Zone."

DG's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know this?"

Az's smile just grew wider. "Trust me, little sister."

DG closed her eyes, drawing deep, cleansing breaths. She did trust her sister.

Az pulled back then, getting more comfortable against the arm of the sofa. "Now let's stop all this sad talk. Tell me about you and Mr. Cain."

DG's eyes popped open. "You sure don't waste time."

"There's no time to waste. You're leaving in the morning." Az declared. "So spill it, Deeg. Is this true love?"

DG glanced toward the door as if she were searching for spies. "This stays between us, Az. I mean it."

Azkadellia's eyes were serious as she nodded. "I won't say a word to anybody."

Leaning closer, excited blue eyes met curious brown ones. "He loves me, Az. He said he plans to marry me someday."

The curiosity in Azkadellia's eyes was immediately replaced with happiness. "Oh my Gods, Deeg! That's wonderful!"

"Shhhh!" DG waved her hand furiously, looking back towards the closed door. "Nobody can know right now."

Az clamped her lips tighter and nodded seriously as DG continued.

"He remembered me talking to Rena and Jeb about Other Side foods and he set up a picnic on the balcony with pizza! And when I was upset over being cooped up for so long, he started setting up more picnics on the balcony."

Az had no clue what pizza was, but she assumed that it was one of DG's favorite Other Side foods. She smiled at the picture of the Tin Man courting her little sister. "DG, that's terrific! Mr. Cain sounds like a wonderful man."

"Cain is the perfect man," DG breathed, feeling a little like a lovestruck teenager mooning over a celebrity. "He's sweet when he wants to be and he's always making sure I'm safe. And he's very forgiving," she added, remembering the flashing incident at the tower. Although, it would have been better for her peace of mind if he had come to her sooner than he did. All that mattered, though, was that they were okay and stronger than ever. "And he stands behind my decisions. He never left my side when I was up against the Queen and Ahamo."

Azkadellia smiled. "He was proud of you."

DG nodded. "I thought he would tear into me for going against the throne, but he didn't. Cain understands what I'm thinking and he respects that."

The older woman raised her eyebrow. "Sounds like Mr. Cain would make the perfect Consort of the Realm."

DG smiled, remembering having the same conversation with Cain. "Yes, he would."

"He's shown interest in marrying you. Does that mean he's okay with one day being Consort?"

"We talked about the possibility this morning. I was afraid he'd run for the hills, but he promised that he'd help me with anything."

Azkadellia sobered up slightly. "I know you weren't expecting to be Queen one day, Deeg, and I'm sorry that I can't take over that responsibility for you-."

DG held up her hand. "I understand, Az. You've been through enough. You deserve to be happy and you need to take care of yourself. If it comes down to me having to take over the throne, I'll be okay."

Az nodded, studying her sister intently. "You will be the best Queen the O.Z. has ever had. You're already showing the strength and determination of a true leader."

Her sister's sincerity was making DG a little uncomfortable. She was never one for mushy declarations and she knew she'd never get used to it. Instead of continuing with the topic, she changed it.

Leaning back against the opposite arm of the sofa, DG faced her sister. "So you feel like sharing some more childhood memories with me?"

Az grinned, lifting her legs and settling her feet across DG's lap. "Do I ever. I remember this one time…"

**00000000**

DG was pleased to notice that dinner consisted of bread and native fruit. According to Cain, the Queen had sent a few of the guards to the neighboring villages with a vast supply of food from the royal pantry. Everybody else seemed pleased with the development, none of them complaining over the suddenly less bountiful meal.

DG, choosing to stay away from her parents for the time being, sat at the other end of the table with Cain, Jeb, Rena and Raw. Even Azkadellia sat at their end, all of them talking and joking around like old friends. The sense of family was strong and DG's heart swelled to see her beloved friends and her sister getting along so well. The eldest princess even managed to convince the group to call her "Az" instead of "Princess". She was pleased when they listened to her request.

"So I hear that there will be a wedding at Finaqua once everything is settled," Az spoke up, lightly buttering her slice of bread.

Jeb blushed and Rena just smiled brightly. "I can't tell you how grateful I was when DG offered it. It's so beautiful here."

"You'll need a wedding dress," Az said, grinning at the cheerful medic. "Do you have one picked out?"

"I'm gonna try to use my magic to come up with one," DG answered, grinning at her friend. "She'll tell me what she wants and I'll draw it. Hopefully, the real thing will turn out right."

Az cleared her throat nervously. "I'd be happy to help out if you need it."

DG and Rena both clapped their hands. "Awesome! With Az helping, I know the wedding dress will come out exactly how you want it!"

Rena rubbed her hands together. "Do you think we'll have some time tonight to start drawing it out?"

DG and Az grinned at each other. "Most definitely!"

Az nodded in agreement. "And we'll need to come up with a guest list and menu and DG and I can magic you up a trousseau and we'll need entertainment and-."

Jeb looked positively terrified as the women gabbed on. Glancing over at his father, he lowered his voice to a barely audible hiss. "I thought this would be a simple ceremony! I never expected a Royal Ball!"

Cain chuckled. "You'd better get used to doing what your wife tells you, son."

Rena looked over at her fiancé and rolled her eyes. "If it were up to Jeb, we'd make a mad dash for the nearest judge. No dressing up, no cake, no guests. In and out and done."

Jeb shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

All three women rolled their eyes and Cain and Raw just chuckled.

"Jeb not understand mind of a woman," Raw said pleasantly. "Wedding is big thing for bride."

"A wedding is a celebration, Jeb," DG said, grinning at the red faced young man. "Not a task that has to be rushed."

Jeb held up his hands in surrender. "I'll do what I'm told. Just tell me what to wear and where to go and I'll be there."

Rena smiled and patted his leg affectionately. "Good Jeb."

"Great. Now I'm a lapdog."

"It's one day of your life. Just smile and look pretty." Az said, her face a mask of utter seriousness. DG noticed, though, that there was a teasing twinkle in her dark eyes. Apparently, everyone else did as well. Their side of the table erupted into joyous laughter.

When dinner was over, the women rushed up to Azkadellia's chambers to get started on the wedding dress planning. Cain and Jeb, the noble guards that they were, stood in the hallway outside the door. Inside the sitting room, DG sketched a few dress ideas while Rena threw in her own visions. DG was pleased that her friend was not into the frilly, ruffled Scarlett O'Hara type gowns and Rena showed true interest in her Other Side ideas. Although she didn't want the froofy lacy armor styled dresses, Rena did want something extremely feminine and pretty.

"It is a special occasion, after all," she had stated. "I can't wear pants and a shirt."

When they came up with a dress that Rena thought looked perfect on paper, Az and DG memorized every detail of the sketch to memory and grasped hands, combining their magic to bring the dress to them. DG's hands tingled with warmth as the light grew between them and she found that it was much easier to magic up some clothes when her sister was helping her out.

Rena's shriek of joy brought the princesses out of their trance. They looked up to see the medic holding up an exact duplicate of the dress DG had sketched.

"Oh my Gods, this is beautiful!" Rena gasped, touching the silky white fabric. Az and DG stood beside her, studying the dress intently.

"This is how wedding dresses look on the Other Side?" Az asked, admiring the feminine simplicity of the gown.

"More or less," DG answered, proud of their accomplishment. "There are thousands of styles over there. You just have to pick out what you like."

"Can I try it on?" Rena asked reverently, her eyes still glued to her dress. DG laughed.

"Of course you can, silly. It's yours."

With another squeal, Rena raced into the bedroom, careful not to let hemline touch the ground. Az turned to her sister and smiled.

"That was fun. Maybe we should open up our own bridal shop."

DG chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt for the princesses to have a side job."

"It would be fun, though," Az sat down on one of the sofas and stared into space, her thoughts jumbled. "We could buy a small shop in Central City and magic up dresses to our hearts content. I'll bet a lot of people would love to have gowns created by royalty."

"I'm sure they would," DG replied, sitting beside her sister. "But wouldn't running the O.Z. be a big enough job?"

Az shrugged. "I won't be the Queen and I can't stand the thought of sitting pretty in the palace for the rest of my life. Plus, you could keep drawing and I bet it wouldn't take long for every young woman in the realm to be wearing a Princess Dorothy Gale creation." Her brown eyes lit up. "And we could give most of our profits to pay for better orphanages and community projects."

DG had to admit that it sounded like a great idea. Az would have her own little business to keep her happy and occupied and DG could have a little fun while running the realm. If it came down to that.

"We'll have to see how things go once the suns are out," DG answered, liking the idea more and more with each passing moment. "It could be fun."

Rena's cry of glee caught their attention and they both looked up at the bedroom door in time to see Rena walk into view.

The medic looked absolutely beautiful in the simple white chiffon A-line dress. The gown had a shirred empire bodice, a beaded waistband, and double spaghetti straps. When she twirled, the skirt floated around her ankles.

"I've never seen anything like it," Rena breathed, staring at her reflection in one of the full-length mirrors. "It's beautiful! It's perfect!"

DG smiled proudly as she circled her friend. "It looks perfect on you."

"It does," Az agreed, her own smile wide.

"What about a headpiece?" DG asked, staring at her friend's head. "Veil, tiara, or flowers?"

"Tiara?" Rena looked at her in confusion. "But Deeg, only royalty can wear tiaras."

DG rolled her eyes. "We're making a fashion statement here, Rena. If you want a tiara, you'll get a tiara."

Rena looked worriedly at Azkadellia and the eldest princess just grinned and shrugged. "If the Princesses of the House of Gale say you can wear a tiara, then you can if you want."

The medic just smiled beautifully and looked back at her reflection. "I always wondered what I'd look like in one of those."

Almost instantaneously, a beautiful silver and crystal tiara appeared on Rena's head. She shrieked and nearly fell over at the unexpected addition to her wardrobe and DG looked over at Az in surprise. Az just grinned mischievously and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'What?'.

"Not bad," DG was impressed.

"Thanks. I try."

The finished product was stunning. Even without her hair styled, Rena looked like a fairytale princess. Or a Hollywood celebrity. It was simple and classically beautiful without being overly froofy and frilly. It was a perfect look for the fun loving no-nonsense medic.

"I can't believe it's real," Rena breathed, afraid to look away from the mirror. "It won't disappear while we're gone, will it?"

DG snorted. "Did that blue lace underwear disappear?"

Rena blushed and glanced over at her friend from the corner of her eyes. "No."

"Well there you have it. It's as real as any other piece of clothing in this place."

Rena twirled and preened in front of the mirror, her smile never leaving her lips. "I can't wait for Jeb to see me in this. He'll be speechless."

DG laughed. "He's been that way a lot lately, I hear."

Rena's eyes narrowed playfully. "What have you heard?"

DG smirked. "Not much. He just thanked me profusely for the underwear."

Az looked confused as Rena blushed furiously at the memory. DG just laughed again and shook her head. "You'll see once we start on her honeymoon stuff."

Azkadellia looked more than a little afraid at that comment, but she remained silent. Rena stared at her reflection for a few long minutes before heading for the bedroom once again.

"I'm gonna change and hang it up so it doesn't get ruined."

"Just stick it in the corner of my wardrobe," Az offered, still staring at her sister. "It'll be safe in there."

Rena disappeared behind closed doors and Az stepped closer to DG. "What were you talking about underwear for?"

DG's eyes sparkled mischievously as she shrugged one shoulder. "You'll just have to wait and see."

**_You can find Rena's dress at the David's Bridal website, style # BR1007_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**There's no man like Cain. There's no man like Cain. Oh, and he's still not mine.**_

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry this update took so long. I got caught up writing an original script and didn't have as much time to dedicate to DG and Cain (what a shame). Thanks for all the outstanding reviews!**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Breakfast the next morning was a rowdy affair, everybody talking and laughing loudly. Perhaps it was because the group was splitting up again and they just wanted to enjoy their time together. DG figured, though, that it was because the Queen and Ahamo were not present. Everybody just seemed extremely lighthearted without the current monarchy around.

Sitting between Cain and Azkadellia, DG joined in the joking and laughing between bites of bread and cheese. The guards teased one another, telling the rest of the group embarrassing stories about each other. Jeb told everybody about the time Cain fell out of a tree trying to get Jeb's kitten out of the branches, breaking his leg in the process. Cain didn't say a word, choosing to look down and avoid everybody's teasing. DG's heart warmed in her chest when she noticed the rosy blush rising into his cheeks. Her attention still on the stories being told, she reached out underneath the table and settled her hand on his thigh. When his hand covered hers and squeezed, she couldn't help but grin.

All too soon, breakfast was over and it was time for goodbyes. Azkadellia rushed to DG's side, throwing her arms around her little sister and hugging her tightly. DG held her just as hard, memorizing her sister's scent and the feel of her soft hair against her cheek.

"I'll miss you, Deeg. Stay safe," Az whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"We'll be back before you know it," DG said softly, tightening her grip on the eldest princess. "You concentrate on getting stronger."

"I will," Az promised.

Cain walked up to them, standing beside DG. "You need to use that glamour thing on yourself, Kiddo. We don't want anybody recognizing you."

DG grinned up at him. "Your picture was on that Wanted poster too, Tin Man. You're getting a makeover yourself."

Cain opened his mouth to argue, but Jeb and Rena appeared, interrupting him.

"I think we all may need a change in appearance," Rena stated, grinning at DG. "I for one liked having the bigger boobs."

DG and Rena both laughed. Jeb's eyebrows shot up as his gaze went straight to Rena's chest.

"I think you'd look good as a redhead," DG said, tapping her index finger on her chin. "With green eyes and big boobs."

"I agree."

Cain just shook his head, his face a rosy shade of pink. "Can we just do this and stop talking about improper things."

Everybody laughed.

"Father can't help being a prude," Jeb said sadly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

DG remembered Cain's lips and hands on her mouth and skin and felt a pleasant warmth sweep through her body. Wyatt Cain was a lot of things, but a prude was not one of them.

It was better not to say that out loud.

DG went from person to person, focusing her magic on changing their appearance. When she was done, she was a tall, slender blonde with brown eyes. Rena was a voluptuous redhead, Jeb had black hair and eyes and appeared to be a few years older and Cain looked like the O.Z.'s answer to Brad Pitt. DG grinned at his change. He looked sexy as hell, but she still preferred her Tin Man in his original form.

Rena stared at Cain and whistled. "Boy, you're gonna have to beat off the women with a stick, Mr. Cain."

Jeb snorted and Cain blushed even hotter. He turned his accusing eyes to DG.

"Princess, what did you do to me?"

DG smiled innocently. "Nothing, Cain. You look hot."

At Jeb and Rena's laughter, Cain just shook his head and reached for DG's arm.

"Enough playing around. It's time to go."

Instead of the motorcade they arrived in, the group decided on going on foot and horseback. The guards had already hitched up the wagons to some of the horses by the time DG and her friends made it outside.

The moonlight offered just enough light to see what was directly in front of them. Jeb and Rena walked near the front of the group while DG and Cain stayed near the middle. Raw drove one of the wagons near the back of the group.

DG sighed, wrapping her coat tighter around her. It was freakin' _cold_! It felt like December in Kansas and the air smelled like snow. It froze the little hairs in her nose like icicles.

Cain saw her shiver and immediately took off his scarf, wrapping it around her head like a hood. DG pushed her own scarf down and away from her mouth.

"Keep it, Cain. You'll freeze to death. I'm fine."

Cain smirked. "I'm warm enough, Kid. A scarf isn't going to make a big difference to me."

She lowered her eyes, feeling bad about taking his only scarf. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

She kept her eyes forward while Cain's eyes roamed around, searching for hidden dangers. Not ten minutes later, DG glanced over at Cain and grinned widely.

"Are we there yet?"

Cain stared at her incredulously and she burst out laughing.

"Please tell me you're pulling my leg," he said.

DG was still laughing. "I am. I swear. It's an Other Side tradition."

Cain just shook his head. "I think you need to work on new traditions."

_I'd love to work on some new traditions with you, Tin Man_, she thought wickedly. _Starting out with unwrapping you on Christmas and birthdays. Followed by ringing in the New Year with a Cain induced orgasm._

DG couldn't help but smile to herself at her thoughts. Those would certainly be traditions worth working for.

Cain sighed heavily beside her. "What in the name of Ozma is going on in that head of yours, Kid? You're smiling wide enough to crack your face."

DG chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Cain's eyed darkened and he leaned closer, his warm breath tickling her nearly frozen ear. "If you're thinking what I'm thinking, you should be blushing like mad, not smiling."

She grinned. "Then I think we've got the same idea."

He growled low in his chest and DG's heart rate ratcheted up a few dozen notches.

She wondered if he growled like that in bed.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Cain murmured, his eyes back to searching the shadows. "It's hard to concentrate when you make comments like that."

"But its so much fun," she complained good-naturedly. "You know you love it."

He glanced over at her from the corner of his eye. His lips tipped up in a half smile. "Glinda help me, but I do."

Knowing that it was important that Cain not be distracted, DG stayed quiet and behaved until they stopped for a late lunch. She helped to feed and water the horses while Rena and Raw got the rations out for everyone.

As they were eating, Jeb looked around their makeshift camp. "We're making good time. We should be there day after tomorrow sometime."

Cain nodded, taking a sip of water. "Can you keep these glamours up that long, Kiddo?"

DG grinned wickedly. "They're in place until I say so. You could end up looking like that for a _very_ long time."

Rena chuckled, glancing down at her oversized breasts. "I wouldn't complain."

Jeb leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'd prefer you the way you were, babe."

Rena blushed and playfully swatted his arm. "You're such a sweet talker."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "That's me."

Cain shoved the last of his bread into his mouth. "We should reach the Papay fields tomorrow afternoon. We'll need a plan to convince them to let us pass."

DG shrugged, biting into an apple. "I'll just fix a few of their trees. Piece of cake."

Jeb stared forlornly at his plain piece of bread. "What I would give for some cake. Lemon cake with thick, white icing." He licked his lips and closed his eyes.

Rena groaned. "Thanks, dear. Now I'll be thinking about sweets when I need to be looking for threats. You're a jerk."

Jeb grinned and nudged her with his shoulder. "How about when we get everything settled, you bake me a cake?"

She glared at him. "How about when we get everything settled, we get married?"

Jeb shrugged. "Fair enough. There's cake served at weddings anyway."

Rena turned to DG and threw up her hands. "Do you see what I deal with on a daily basis? The most important day of our lives and he's looking forward to the damn dessert!"

DG and Cain laughed.

"You're sticking your foot in, son."

Jeb grinned and tapped his index finger against his temple. "I know what's important in life."

"Humph," Rena growled, standing up and brushing her dress off. "You can take that cake to bed with you at night. See how warm it keeps you."

DG chuckled at their playful banter and Cain just shook his head, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

It was turning out to be an interesting trip.

**00000000**

It was hours later before they made camp for the night. Luckily, they found an abandoned house that they could sleep in and they were able to start a fire in the stove to keep warm. Had they been out in the open, they wouldn't have been able to light a fire. The glow would have warned people of their presence. With it dark outside, though, smoke coming from a chimney wouldn't have been so noticeable.

DG cast a silencing spell around the house so everybody was able to talk normally. They all huddled around the fireplace, wrapped in blankets and eating their rations while they chatted.

They turned in soon after their meal, three guards taking first shift outside.

DG carried her blanket to a corner, settling down on the floor. As she was trying to get comfortable, Cain appeared at her side, laying down beside her. He wrapped them both in their two blankets and pulled her tight against his chest.

DG was surprised. Granted, she knew that he wouldn't be too far away from her, but she never expected him to sleep beside her with his son and everybody else present.

She wasn't about to complain, though. His body heat seeped into her almost immediately and she was toasty and safe. She drifted off to sleep with her head comfortably pillowed on his chest.

They woke up early, once again passing out the meager rations before heading out. The air was slightly colder than the day before and DG dreadfully missed Cain's warmth. She feared that one morning, the O.Z. would be so cold that some _Day after Tomorrow_ shit would occur and everything and everybody would freeze to death.

That thought made her all the more determined to get the miners to work and get the Moretanium to Glitch and get the damn suns back out. She didn't know how long it would take for the cold weather to cause serious and possibly permanent damage, but she wasn't in a hurry to find out.

In the dark, the Ozian landscape looked the same. Except for when they crossed the Crack in the O.Z., DG had no idea where they were. At least this time, they were able to walk across the bridge instead of gliding across from a wire. For all they knew, the wire had frozen solid and the weight of a human would break it, sending whomever falling to their death.

The hours passed in relative silence, most of the travelers too cold to even attempt conversation. By Cain's calculations, it was late afternoon when they reached the edge of the Papay fields.

The group stopped then, most of them afraid to set foot on the creatures land. DG glanced at Cain, meeting his eyes before tightening her coat around herself. She stepped to the head of the group and made her way into the barren orchard.

Cain fell in step beside her, his eyes moving back and forth searching for any sign of runner scouts. The others reluctantly followed, none of them comfortable with their current location.

Ten minutes passed before the smell hit them. Cain held up his hand for the others to stop as DG took a step forward, waiting. It wasn't long before a vast group of the wretched, scaly creatures appeared, crouched low and advancing slowly.

Without looking away from whom she guessed was the Papay leader, DG whispered to Cain.

"I'm gonna drop my glamour for this."

She saw his nod from the corner of her eye and immediately let her disguise fall away. The leader made a low sound and the pack stopped in their tracks.

DG hoped that meant that they remembered her from the last time. She took another step towards them.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, her voice steady.

The leader made another sound, which she assumed meant that he did.

"My group and I would like to travel through your fields. Will you allow us to pass through if I assist you like before?"

The leader grunted again, the same sound.

DG slowly made her way to the nearest tree and reached out, laying her hand on the dead trunk. She closed her eyes and imagined a row of beautiful, live trees bearing lush blossoms and ripe, juicy fruit. She didn't know how long the trees would last what with the lack of sunlight and the biting cold, but she figured it would be long enough for the Papay to pick the fruit and store it.

A delicious warmth built up in her veins and the heat surged out through her hand and into the dead tree. She opened her eyes in time to watch it glow with life, the branches waking up and popping out bougainvillea blossoms and pink skinned glossy fruit.

Her companions gasped as an entire row of trees began to glow, her magic moving along the root structure under their feet. One by one, each tree came back to life and the bitterly cold air was perfumed with the sweet fragrance of the flowers. Her magic continued on until the entire center row of trees were full and alive.

DG stepped back, the world spinning around her. Cain's arms surrounded her waist just as her legs buckled.

"You okay, Kid?" He murmured, concern heavy in his voice.

"I'm fine," she assured him, burying her face in his chest. "I guess that took a lot out of me."

Holding onto his arm for support, she turned to face the runner scouts. They were crouched low, bowing before her.

"Is it alright if we pass through?" She asked wearily.

The leader made a few strange sounds and DG's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Leader thank you for saving them," Raw said, stepping beside DG and Cain. "Papay were starving. No fruit from witch's reign and nothing alive to catch with no sun and no warmth. Now have enough food to survive through next few cycles."

DG faced the leader again. "I'm glad I could help you. We're trying to get the suns back out so your entire field can flourish again. I hope it won't be much longer."

Raw spoke to the Papay through a series of purrs and grunts, to which the leader responded with a few more strange sounds. Raw smiled.

"They are grateful for help. They have faith in abilities of Princess to bring suns back and restore O.Z. Will help in any way you need."

DG smiled at the pack, grateful for any help she could get. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

More purrs and grunts and strange sounds before the pack stepped to the side, creating a path for the group.

"We may go through," Raw said. "They say we can set up camp at edge of field on other end. Will be safe and protected there."

DG thanked them again and with Cain's arm as support, started walking in the path surrounded by bowing Papay. Although they were still afraid, the group followed slowly, not sure what to make of the once vicious killers turned protectors.

Exhaustion swept through DG as she walked and she leaned heavily into Cain's side. For the most part, she had only used her magic during lessons and to make clothes appear and for glamours. This was the first time she used her powers to such a draining extent. She supposed it was to be expected. Bringing dozens of dead fruit trees and their root structures back to life wasn't the same thing as magicking up a pair of Levis.

Cain's arm tightened around her as she stumbled. Without breaking stride, he reached down and swept her off her feet, cradling her protectively against his chest. She would have squeaked at the sudden weightlessness if she wasn't so damn tired. Instead, she burrowed into him, feeling his pleasant warmth seep into her body.

"We're almost there, kiddo," he assured her, dropping a quick kiss on her forehead. "You can rest before we eat."

She mumbled in response as her eyes fluttered shut. In the safe cocoon of Cain's arms, she let the darkness wash over her, knowing that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

**00000000**

The smell of fresh, hot coffee brought DG back to the land of the living. Her eyelids fluttered and slid open, revealing Cain sitting beside her, holding a cup of the precious brew beneath her nose. He smiled.

"I figured that would wake you up, kiddo."

She smiled back and slowly sat up, reaching greedily for the cup. She moaned in pleasure when she took her first sip.

"You are a God among men, Wyatt Cain."

He chuckled. "You're easy to please."

Holding the hot cup between her frigid hands, she took in their surroundings. Eyebrows raised, she looked back at Cain.

"Where are we?"

Cain grunted as he settled down beside her. "Cave at the edge of the Papay fields. They didn't want their savior exposed to the elements while she slept."

DG chuckled and sipped the coffee. "That was thoughtful of them."

"It was," he agreed, reaching to his side. He produced a slice of the never ending bread and a ripe, juicy Papay fruit. "They also wanted to share a little food with us. Since it was you who gave it to them in the first place."

She smiled, draining her cup before reaching for the fruit. "They didn't have to do that. Will they have enough to survive?"

Cain reached for her cup and set it on the ground beside them. "You didn't see just how much food you gave them, sweetheart. Enough to last an annual if they ration it out amongst themselves." He paused, watching her sink her teeth into the fruit. "You really are a wonder, Deeg. You saved an entire race from starvation with the touch of your hand."

DG swallowed, her little pink tongue darting out to catch a drop of juice from her lip. Cain mentally groaned at the sight. "Now all I have to do is make sure nobody else starves while getting the miners working so we can get the machines working so we can get the suns unlocked."

Cain shook his head, leaning back against the wall of the cave. He reached for his own piece of bread, breaking off a chunk. "One thing at a time, kiddo. If you focus on all that at once, you'll go insane."

"I think I'm already there," she mumbled through a mouthful of food.

They were silent as they ate, the only sounds coming from further up in the cave, where the guards were talking quietly amongst themselves. DG waved her hand, putting a silencing spell in place before opening her mouth.

"No need to whisper!" She shouted, startling everyone in the cave. "I just put a silencing spell up."

The sounds of laughter drifted back to them as everyone started talking louder. Cain rolled his eyes.

DG was just finishing up her meal when she noticed Cain staring at her, a strange look in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow, licking the fruit juice and breadcrumbs off her fingers. "What?"

He grinned, looking back down at his hands. "I just like looking at you. The past couple days, I've only seen you in disguise. I missed seeing _you_."

Her heart swelled at his sweet words. Raising her hand, she waved it across his face, letting his disguise fall away. "Now I can see you, too. And let me tell you, your disguise is hot, but it doesn't compare to the real thing."

Their eyes met again and Cain's grin melted into a smile. He leaned towards her, his eyes zeroed in on her slightly parted lips. When his mouth covered hers, DG almost melted into a puddle on the hard dirt floor.

It was amazing to her how each kiss with him felt like the first. Each touch of his lips to hers was like a precious gift and she clung to him, not wanting to lose their connection.

When they did finally pull apart, she was pleased to see his eyes just as glazed over as she imagined her own to be. Her tongue darted out again, tasting him on her lips this time. Nothing tasted better than he did.

Cain's eyes darkened at the sight of her tongue. "I swear, sweetheart, you're gonna be the death of me."

She grinned wickedly. "I don't think I'd go that far, Tin Man."

He just shook his head. "When I finally get you alone…"

He let his comment go unfinished, but it had the desired effect on DG. Just the idea of what he could do to her sent the chill straight from her body.

Blushing like mad, she looked away. "You're such a tease, Cain."

He leaned towards her again, this time taking her earlobe between his teeth. She gasped when he bit down gently and ran his tongue around the curve of her ear. Heat pooled low in her belly and a bolt of lightning shot up her spine. He pulled back a moment later, his face smug.

"That may be true, but the end results will make it all worth it."

DG stared at him, her mouth hanging open. _What the fuck?_ "What the fuck?"

He chuckled, pulling her into his arms and covering them both with her blanket.

"Since when did you become so damn playful?" She muttered, curling up against him. Her annoyance and frustration turned to contentment and she purred in pleasure as his hand funneled through her hair.

"Probably when I met you, Princess," he murmured. "Somehow, you manage to make the most stoic, serious person laugh. That's pretty damn impressive."

DG grinned. "Stop, you're making me blush."

His chest rumbled beneath her cheek as he chuckled. "It's a good quality to have. There hasn't been much for any of us to laugh about lately."

That was definitely true.

She sighed, burrowing as far into him as she could before closing her eyes. As long as Cain was her blanket and pillow, she could probably sleep for the next month and a half. He somehow managed to make the hard, cold dirt ground comfortable.

Morning came before she knew it. One minute, she was warm and cozy wrapped in Cain and the next minute, he was shaking her awake and folding her blanket into a bundle.

She cracked an eye and glared at him. "You know it's rude to take someone's blanket before they're done using it, Tin Man."

He smirked at her. "Then you best get up, Princess. We have a lot of miles to cover before we get to the Black Mountains."

DG groaned, arching her body in a long, luxurious stretch. She could barely hide her smug grin when her shirt rode up slightly, baring a flash of smooth pale stomach to Cain's suddenly greedy eyes.

_Who's being playful now, Wyatt Cain? Paybacks are a bitch._

She got to her feet, flashing her most innocent smile at him before sauntering towards the mouth of the cave. "So what's on the menu this morning, Mr. Cain?"

**00000000**

Another icy cold day dragged on for the travelers as they trudged their way toward the Black Mountains. As if the cold weren't bad enough, a storm had kicked up during the night and the strong, icy wind that blew against the group froze the blood in their veins. It was miserable and slow going and DG feared that they wouldn't make it to their destination by evening. She didn't know what they would do if they couldn't find shelter when they made camp.

More than once, Cain had tried to convince her to ride in the back of one of the wagons beneath some blankets. DG refused each time, stating that she would be warmer walking than lying still.

They didn't stop for lunch, choosing to eat while they walked so as not to lose precious time. By that time, DG had no appetite. The bread was ice cold and the fruit was frozen solid. She saved the fruit for later, planning on thawing it by a fire later on. The bread, she managed to force down, although it tasted like snow and left her tongue numb.

The hours dragged on and DG was to the point where huddling under blankets in the wagon sounded like the best plan ever. She was about to ask Cain to help her up when he suddenly launched his body at her, knocking her to the frigid ground.

"Cain, what the hell…"

Shouts erupted and DG cringed at the sound of gunfire.

_Mother of God, not another fucking ambush!_

"Hold your fire!" Jeb's voice boomed and all noise stopped. DG tried to peek past Cain, but his body blocked her view of the road.

"State your business," another male voice demanded. The click of a gun being cocked reverberated through the air and panic coursed through DG, melting the ice in her veins.

"We're on our way to the Black Mountains," Jeb said, his voice steady and strong. "We need to speak to the miners there."

"What for?" The strange man sounded suspicious. DG pushed at Cain's chest and he slowly climbed to his feet, pulling her up only to push her behind him. His left arm stretched behind his back, keeping a hold of her waist while his right hand twitched over his weapon.

"We have a plan on getting the suns back out," Jeb stated. "And we need the miners' help to do it."

Peeking around Cain's massive shoulder, DG could see the strange man lower his gun. He still looked suspicious of their group, but Jeb's words had peaked his interest.

"And what is this plan?" Another armed man stepped closer, his gun still drawn. DG could see at least two other armed men in the darkness. God only knew how many more there were. Hell, they could be surrounded.

Jeb narrowed his eyes. "With all do respect, I think its time that you answered some questions for us. Who are you?"

The man eyed him from head to toe. "You ain't Longcoats, are ya? Longcoats don't travel around with willin' women."

Jeb shook his head. "We are definitely not Longcoats."

The man nodded. "The names William. This here's Lowell."

Jeb stepped forward and shook both men's outstretched hands. "I'm Jeb."

The other two men came down, introducing themselves as Pete and Sam. They were still on guard, but their postures seemed to have relaxed a little.

"Where you folks from?" William asked.

"All over," Jeb grinned. "But most recently, we've just come from the tower."

The men stood up straight and glanced at each other.

Sam cleared his throat. "You were part of the Resistance cell that destroyed the Sorceress?"

"We helped, but it was Princess DG that saved us all from the witch."

Lowell scratched his head. "You mean that wasn't just a rumor? I thought she died all them annuals ago."

"No, she's very much alive." Jeb glanced at the rest of the group. "Would it be possible for us to get shelter from the cold? We've been traveling for a few days and this weather is getting worse."

William nodded and jerked his head to the side. "Our village is just beyond them trees. We ain't got much food to share, but there's an abandoned house you're more than welcome to take shelter in."

"We'd appreciate it." Jeb said gratefully, shaking the men's hands again.

Cain's grip on DG's waist loosened slightly, but he was still on edge. He knew that the men would want some answers about what did occur the night of the double eclipse. He wasn't sure how cordial they would be feeling if they knew DG's true identity and he was grateful that she had put their glamours back in place before leaving the Papay fields that morning.

At least there would be shelter for the group. And a fire to warm them. He didn't think they would all survive camping out in the open with the wind as bitter cold as it was.

They fell back in step as the men led them down a narrow road. They made a left turn and soon came upon a group of small houses. There was nobody in sight, but Cain could see smoke coming from the chimneys. They followed the men to one of the first houses and stopped when William turned to face them.

"There's firewood in the back for you to use. Furniture's still inside. The previous owners left when the suns disappeared, thinkin' they'd be better off in Central City."

"Thanks again for your help. We certainly appreciate it," Jeb said. William nodded.

"Rest for a few hours. We can hold a meeting later on so you can tell us your plan."

Jeb's eyes narrowed. "You know where we can find the miners?"

William grinned. "You're lookin' at four of 'em. Some live in this village. The rest live a few miles north of here. We'll send word to them now. They'll all be here for the meeting."

**_Okay, I'm a little disappointed with this ending, but my muse has vehemently refused to help me out with it. I hope it's okay. Click on that pretty bluish purpley button and let me know._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cain said I could have him…I swear…really whistles innocently**_

_**WARNING FOR SMUTTY GOODNESS**_

_**Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. My muse is making things difficult and I haven't written a thing in over four and a half days. Thanks for being patient and thank you so much for all the awesome reviews.**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

The house was fairly small; two small bedrooms, a living area with a small cookstove in the corner, and miraculously, a small bathroom. Since DG and Rena were the only women in the group, it was decided that they would get the bedrooms. And even though it wasn't discussed, everybody seemed to understand that Cain and Jeb would be staying in the rooms with the women.

DG put up a silencing spell the moment the door shut behind them. She turned to Jeb right away.

"I think you should be the one to lead at the meeting."

Jeb didn't have a chance to hide his surprise. He looked back and forth between his father and DG. "Are you sure, Deeg?"

DG nodded. "Absolutely. The guys who brought us here already think of you as our leader. Until we know it's safe to reveal who we are, it's better for you to remain in that position."

"Father?"

Cain grinned. "I agree. The men warmed up to you pretty quick. It sounds like the best way to go."

Jeb ran his hand though his hair and sighed. "Okay. So how do I explain who we are?"

DG paced from corner to corner, biting her lip. "Since we don't know how these people feel towards the Royal Family right now, I'd just stick with us being Resistance who fought at the Tower. It's partly truth, anyway."

Everybody nodded. Relieved, DG continued.

"Tell them that Glitch was a member of the Resistance. He joined up once the witch imprisoned the Queen. Glitch worked on the machine after the witch was destroyed and figured out how to reverse the curse, but we need Moretanium to get it to work."

Jeb nodded, sitting down on a hard wooden chair. "Okay, so that's true anyway. Just omitting a few things."

DG grinned. "Much easier to remember, too."

"What do I tell them about the Royal Family? They'll want to know who is in charge now."

"Tell them the truth," Cain said. "The Royal Family is back and Queen Lavender had reclaimed the throne. And the House of Gale is backing Glitch's plan to rebuild the machine."

Jeb's eyebrows furrowed. "So did the Queen send us here?"

DG shook her head. "Just tell them that we offered to speak to the miners. We just want to do whatever needs to be done to get the suns back out."

Cain nodded in affirmative. "Sounds good."

Everybody else agreed and DG was relieved. Although part of her wanted to be the one to speak to the miners, she knew that Jeb was the better choice. And what mattered was that they got the miners help and got the O.Z. back to its former glory.

For the next few hours, the group rested and came up with sleeping arrangements. With Jeb and Rena in one bedroom and Cain and DG in another, that left Raw and the guards in the living room. It was a tight fit, but they made it work. Despite the close quarters, it was infinitely better than sleeping outdoors.

By the time everybody knew where they were sleeping and their meager supper had been consumed, William and Lowell had come back to take them to the meeting. Jeb walked ahead with them while everyone else trailed behind. They were led through the cold, dark night and into a slightly larger building lit with glowing candles and wall sconces.

The building was packed and DG stepped closer to Cain, feeling the safety that his nearness provided. Cain himself wasn't too comfortable with the situation. There were too many ways that things could get out of control. Too many ways for DG to get hurt. His fingers flexed but he forced himself to keep from reaching for his gun. He couldn't let the people think that he was a threat.

There was total silence as William and Lowell led their group to the front. A few of the guards remained at the door, keeping their eyes peeled for any threats outside. The other guards spread out around the perimeter of the room. DG, Cain, Rena, and Raw sat up front while Jeb stood facing the group. He seemed oddly comfortable with his new position.

"This is Jeb," William announced loudly, looking from one side of the room to the other. "And the people with him were part of the Resistance at the Witch's Tower the night of the eclipse."

Excited murmurs ran through the miners and their families and one man jumped to his feet. Cain tensed immediately, his hand hovering over his weapon.

"Is Azkadellia really dead?" The man demanded amidst the rising murmurs.

Jeb looked the man in the eye. "The Witch was destroyed."

The murmurs grew in pitch and a few shouts of "Hallelujah" and "Praise Ozma" were heard.

"Is Princess DG really alive?" Another voice shouted.

"Yes, she is," Jeb said, keeping his eyes from looking over at said Princess. "She was brought back to the Outer Zone and was an integral part of destroying the witch and saving the realm."

"What is the Royal Family doing to bring back the suns?"

"Why haven't the suns come back out?"

"What's being done about the famine?"

"Has Queen Lavender returned to the throne?"

"What is being done to save us?"

Jeb raised his hand, stopping the questions. "I'd be glad to answer your questions, but one at a time."

Everybody silenced. He continued.

"First of all, the Queen is back in control and the Royal Family is working to get the O.Z. restored. They have donated the rations from their palaces to the neighboring villages and are working to get the suns back out." Jeb paused to look out at the group. "In fact, that is why we're here."

The murmuring started up again and Jeb patiently waited for it to stop.

"What do you need from us?" Another voice shouted out.

"The former Advisor to the Queen has figured out a way to bring the suns back out. In order to do this, though, we need Moretanium and a lot of it."

"The Sorceress Azkadellia worked us like slaves for annuals," The first man shouted, getting back to his feet. "Many died from her cruel demands. What's to say the Queen won't do the same to us?"

Another man stood up. "Yeah! Why should we believe what you tell us? You could be working for Azkadellia!"

Jeb's cold stare went from one man to the other. "Are you willing to starve or freeze to death to find out?"

"Prove to us that you're telling the truth!" A woman yelled from the crowd.

DG froze in her seat. The only way they could prove to everybody what happened at the tower was to have Raw show the group her memories of the eclipse. Looking over at the Viewer, their eyes met and he gave a slight nod. DG flicked her eyes to the mirror hanging on the wall at the front of the room and Raw nodded again.

DG met Jeb's gaze as she stood up. Cain tensed immediately, but she gave him a hard look before facing the crowd.

"I saw what happened the night of the eclipse," DG announced, looking from one face to the other. "Our Viewer can show you my memories if it will help in your decision."

The murmurs grew in volume and the first man nodded his consent. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward the mirror with Raw following. Cain's fists clenched at his sides, his anger and frustration at her actions burning through his veins. He was terrified that her memories would reveal her true identity and he had no idea how the people would react to her.

_Be careful, Princess_, he thought, heart pounding. _Don't reveal too much._

Raw's massive paw rested on DG's head and she closed her eyes. The moment his other paw touched the edge of the mirror, a sharp tingling sensation coursed through her body. She jerked in surprise, barely remembering to focus on her memories from the tower.

_Focus on that night_, she told herself through the sensations. _Focus on the witch. Focus on saving Az_.

Cain watched as the mirror misted before clearing. In the glass, he could see Azkadellia standing on the dais, the green light shooting up from below her and all the way up into the sky.

The crowd gasped at the sight. Many of them had never seen the Sorceress in person and this was their first glimpse of the evil that once ruled the realm. Cain watched the mirror intently, curious as to what happened on that balcony. He'd never asked and DG had never said, but he had a sudden overwhelming urge to find out how she had saved her sister and destroyed the witch.

In the mirror, DG appeared, rushing around the dais to stand before Azkadellia.

"_Azkadellia, there's still time to stop this!"_

DG's voice rang out through the room. Everybody watched enraptured as DG and Azkadellia spoke.

"My God, it's Princess DG," a woman murmured softly. "She truly is alive."

"Praise Ozma," another woman said reverently.

Silence ensued as the events of that night unfolded in the mirror. There was a collective gasp as the witch raised her hands and DG flew backwards and over the edge of the balcony. Cain jerked forward in his seat at the sight. He had no idea what had happened there, how close he'd come to losing DG. The thought of her falling from that height made him physically ill and it took everything in him not to throw up.

The gasps of fear turned to sighs of relief and a couple "Praise Ozma's" as DG slowly hoisted her body back over the railing, singing softly.

"_Two little princesses dancing in a row. Spinning fast and freely, on their little toes. Where the light will take them, no one ever knows. Two little princesses dancing in a row…"_ The DG in the image was kneeling on the balcony and she looked up at the witch meekly. She spoke of spinning dolls and bears and bravery as she slowly got to her feet. The group watched in awe as she once again stood in front of the dais, holding out her hand to Azkadellia. _"Take my hand, nothing can hurt us if we're together."_

A lump formed in Cain's throat as he watched DG, _his Princess_, begging her sister to take her hand. The crowd gasped in horror as Azkadellia transformed into the ugly old witch, who refused DG's demands only to turn back into Azkadellia.

Finally, Az reached out slowly…slowly…until her hand grasped DG's. The instant their hands touched, the Sorceress tensed and the witch let out an agonized scream.

Shrieks and shouts rose from the group as the Sorceress morphed between the ugly witch and the struggling Azkadellia. The horrible scream continued until finally, DG pulled Azkadellia off the dais, leaving the tired, gasping witch behind.

Cain watched in shock and horror as the witch grew, hovering over the Princesses as they clasped hands tightly. Pride filled him at the sight of his brave, strong DG facing that horrible force.

"_Hold on,"_ Azkadellia murmured, staring at the witch wide eyed.

"_I'm not going anywhere,"_ DG promised.

The image in the mirror continued as the witch threw her power at the women, unable to penetrate their protective shield. It seemed to go on forever, until suddenly, the green light dissipated and the witch seemed to melt into a puddle of black sludge.

The Princesses stared in shock at the spot where the witch had been before turning to each other and embracing.

Raw removed his paw from the mirror and DG jerked. The tingling sensation disappeared the instant his paw did, leaving behind a massive migraine headache. Dizziness washed over her and she started to fall. Faster than anyone thought possible, Cain charged to the front of the room, catching her before she hit the floor.

The room erupted in chaos as people jumped to their feet and started talking and shouting at once.

"You lied to us!" The first man accused, pointing his finger at Jeb. "You said Azkadellia was dead!"

Jeb shook his head. "I said the witch was dead. Princess DG saved Princess Azkadellia from the witch. She was an innocent pawn in all of this."

"She's not innocent! She killed our friends and families! She destroyed our lands and brought evil to the Outer Zone!"

The woman with the first man reached out to grasp his arm. "Don't you see, Harold? The witch took over Princess Azkadellia's body. It wasn't the Princess, it was the witch."

Harold's eyes blazed. "I don't give a damn, woman! It was Azkadellia's face and body that destroyed everything. She needs to pay for what she's done! She needs to be executed!"

"Your woman's right, Harold," another man declared, turning to face the angry man. "The witch could have taken over any one of us. Seems to be that Princess Azkadellia was an innocent pawn in all of this."

Shouts of agreement sounded, while a few people sided with Harold. Cain watched the people closely, his arms still tight around DG as he held her against his chest. She buried her face in his shoulder, desperately trying to will the pain in her head away.

"Quiet!" William shouted suddenly. The noise level dropped drastically as everybody turned to face him. "We are not here to discuss whether or not you like Princess Azkadellia. We're here to figure out how to bring the suns back. Now sit down, all of you!"

Cain was stunned when everybody sat down. He gently led DG back to their seats and sat down, pulling her chair closer to his. She sat down, leaning against him gratefully.

"Now," William continued, "it appears that these people are telling us the truth. The witch is gone and we need to get the suns back out before we all die. And if there's a way we can do that, then we need to focus on that, not your anger."

Most of the people nodded in the affirmative. A few of the men scowled, still wanting Azkadellia's head on a platter but not willing to voice their opinions at the moment.

William turned to face Jeb. "How much Moretanium do you need?"

"Enough to fill the back of five wagons," Jeb replied.

William nodded. "We can do that. It'll take a few weeks, though." He faced the crowd. "Are we in agreement? Will you band together and work the mines again?"

Shouts of "hell yes" and "absolutely" sounded and Cain breathed a sigh of relief. Convincing the miners to get back to work had been easier than he expected. He was proud of the way Jeb handled the crowd and even though he hated seeing DG hurt, he was proud of her for showing the group what they wanted.

"Lets divide up into groups now and the first group can start the first shift tonight," Lowell suggested, stepping closer to William and Jeb.

Jeb turned to Lowell. "Where is the nearest mine?"

"Number Twelve is about a mile east of here," Lowell replied. "Eleven is three miles east of that. We'll get some shifts up and running there as well."

"Great. My men and I will help you."

William and Lowell nodded. "We appreciate it." Turning to the crowd, William pointed towards the back of the group. "Felix, you and George get the men divided up. The sooner we get working, the sooner this nightmare is over."

DG looked up at Cain, her vision blurred from the pain in her head. "I want to help."

Cain shook his head immediately. "Absolutely not. Mining is not women's work."

She snorted. "Nothing I've done has been 'women's work', Cain. You know that."

He remained firm. "Mining is dangerous, kiddo. Mines collapse all the time. No way in hell am I letting you in one." He glanced down at her, reaching out to gently brush the hair out of her eyes. "Besides, the way you look now, I'd be amazed if you could walk back to the house without assistance. Showing everyone your memories seemed to take a lot out of you."

DG sighed. He was right, she knew he was. But she hated the thought of sitting tight while all those men risked their lives to get the Moretanium. She was never one to sit back quietly while others did what had to be done.

"I won't argue with you tonight," she conceded, peeking up at him through lowered lashes. "But tomorrow you'll have one hell of a fight on your hands."

Cain smirked. "I figured as much." He looked up, watching the miners huddled together to get their shift schedules. "I think it's time to head back. We need to get some rest and Raw needs to do something for that headache."

DG couldn't agree more. Nothing sounded better than curling up in an actual bed beside her own personal Tin Man furnace.

**00000000**

Once safely back at the house, Raw immediately went to work healing DG's ferocious headache. She was relieved when the pain dissipated and her vision cleared.

Jeb and Rena immediately went off to their bedroom. Jeb's shift at the mine wasn't until the following afternoon and from the way he looked at Rena, DG had an idea that neither one of them would be seen until then. She grinned and waved at her friends as Jeb smirked and Rena winked before the door closed and locked behind them.

"Go ahead and get cleaned up," Cain whispered, his breath warm on her ear. "I need to talk to a few of the guards before they leave for the mines."

DG nodded, quickly making her way into the bathroom. With the door locked behind her, she immediately stripped and turned on the hot water. While the tub filled, she dug through a cabinet, coming up with a soft bar of soap and a clean towel. She bathed quickly, washing her hair twice and her body three times. The hot water felt like heaven and she was finally warm for the first time that day.

She quickly dried off, magicking up a pair of soft yellow yoga pants and a white hoodie to change into. At the last minute, she conjured up a lacy coral colored bra and matching boy shorts. If she was going to be sharing a bed with Cain, she wanted to be prepared for anything. Her heart thudded in her chest at the thought of Cain seeing her panties. She felt the heat of a full body blush when she thought of what he could do to her while lying in a bed in nothing but her panties and bra.

_Calm yourself, DG_, she ordered herself, taking a deep breath. _You know he won't try anything. He's probably waiting to ask the Queen and Ahamo their permission to ravage you._

She snorted at the thought, imagining that particular scene. Although, her biological parents had no rights when it came to whom she chose to be with, she knew that Cain was a gentleman and would want their blessing before anything happened.

Damn moral code.

With a sigh, she magicked up some sleep clothes for Cain and left the bathroom.

Cain was standing against the wall by the door when she emerged. She grinned at him, handing him the folded clothing before scurrying around the sleeping guards toward her bedroom.

The bedroom was small, but cozy. A double bed was against the wall, covered in an aged quilt. A single candle was lit on the nightstand and a fire was already going in the small fireplace. Cain's duster and fedora were laid out on the single chair by the fireplace.

Feeling like a dork, DG walked toward the chair, reaching out to stroke the rough material of his duster. She brought the coat to her face, breathing in the warm masculine scent that clung to it. Nothing in the world smelled better than Wyatt Cain. She wanted to surround herself in the scent.

With a sigh, she laid his duster on the chair and peeled the covers back on the bed. Climbing in, she was pleased at how soft the mattress was. She could probably sleep for the next annual straight if Cain would let her. She had no problems with that.

DG was just getting comfortable when the door opened and Cain walked in. She checked the corner of her mouth for drool as she watched him shut and lock the door behind him. The soft blue pants she'd conjured up for him molded perfectly to his tight, muscular backside and she fought the urge to leap across the room and sink her teeth into his flesh. Without a thought, she waved her hand, putting a silencing spell in place.

Just in case.

Cain turned around facing her. His icy blue eyes seemed to soften at the sight of her curled up in the bed. She gave him her most innocent smile as she pulled back the covers, urging him to join her.

He was beside her in an instant. Pulling the covers over them, he turned on his side to face her.

"Drop our glamours, sweetheart," he murmured, reaching out to cup her cheek. "I want to see you."

Heart pounding, she did as he asked. When she saw his beautiful face again, a lump formed in her throat.

Cain had the same reaction. With her big blue eyes and soft, dark hair in place, he felt his heart fill with peace. God, there was no woman alive who could compare to his Princess. She was the most stunning creature he'd ever laid eyes on. After the past couple days, seeing her with her glamour in place, he'd grown to miss the real her. He never knew it before, but seeing her face had a calming effect on him. He didn't understand why, but he wasn't about to question Providence.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against her forehead. "I've missed seeing you."

DG released a shaky breath at his words. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Cain smiled down at her softly before raining tiny kisses over her face. He desperately wanted to make love to her at that moment. After seeing her memories of what had occurred on that balcony, he _needed_ to make love to her. He'd come so close to losing her and he never even knew it. The image of her flying over the edge kept replaying in his tortured mind and he couldn't stop his body from trembling.

DG had almost died. Almost fallen hundreds of feet to her death. He had been blessed to find love again after Adora and he'd almost lost her before he truly had her.

Cain had wanted to wait for the right time before making love to her. That moment felt like the right time to him.

He stared down at her full pink lips for a long minute before leaning down to taste them.

DG gasped when his mouth touched hers. So softly, his lips barely grazed hers as he memorized the feel and texture of them. She inhaled his warm breath, giving hers in return. His hand cupped her face as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly grazing the crease between her lips until she opened them, allowing him entrance.

The instant his tongue touched hers, a bolt of electricity sizzled through her veins and she gasped into his mouth. Her reaction seemed to spur him on, because Cain leaned her back into the mattress, his mouth devouring hers hungrily. Both his hands cupped her face now as hers moved up his arms to grip his shoulders, holding on for dear life. She'd never known that simply kissing could make her feel so alive. Heat coursed through her body, leaving her breasts heavy and her center tingling.

Cain had never tasted anything so sweet. His lips left hers only to travel slowly up her jaw, to her ear and then down her neck to her collarbone. When DG gasped beneath him, he groaned, forcing himself to pull back. Looking down at the beautiful young woman beneath him, his desire to bury himself in her soft, yielding body became unbearable.

"Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?" He gasped, breathing hard. "If so, tell me now."

DG shook her head almost frantically. "God, Cain. You stop now and I'll have to ravage you myself."

He chuckled at her answer before leaning down to brush his lips softly against hers. He stared into the deep blue pools of her eyes, feeling very much like a drowning man. His lips brushed over her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, her chin, and finally her lips again as he breathed her in.

"Ozma, Deeg, I want you so badly," he murmured, his lips moving back up her jaw to her ear where he bit down gently on the lobe.

His words and actions were like gasoline on a fire. DG gasped at his touch, arching up to bring her body closer. Her hands traced over his shoulders, down his solid chest and down further to the bottom of his shirt. Desperation and impatience made her tremble as she pushed the material up his body. Cain leaned back slightly, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere across the room before helping her out of her clothing. When he saw the lacy bra and boy shorts beneath her clothes, he stopped, the breath sucked right out of his body.

DG watched as his light blue eyes darkened to midnight. She swallowed hard as his fingertips lightly danced over lace and bare skin. Her abdominal muscles tightened as he stretched out his hands, running them almost reverently over her body. She arched into his touch, gasping as the sensations intensified. When his large hands settled over her breasts, she cried out, her eyes falling shut.

Cain lowered himself over her, brushing his lips over her ear. "Put up a silencing spell, sweetheart."

DG sucked in a breath. "I already did."

She moaned as his hands trailed down her sides, molding over the curve of her hips before sliding down her outer thighs. His mouth moved down to her pulse point and her body jerked beneath his as he sucked on her skin, marking her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she threw her head back, baring her throat to his ministrations.

Cain rose to the challenge, kissing and biting and sucking his way to her throat, taking a few long, torturous minutes before moving down to the valley between her breasts. His hands cupped her, his thumbs brushing softly over the rigid peaks of her nipples.

"How do I get this off, love?" He murmured, breathing his hot breath over the transparent material.

DG's brain was a puddle of mush right then and it took her a moment to understand what he was asking. "The…the back," she gasped, gripping his shoulders desperately. "The clasp is in the back."

With a growl, he leaned back, expertly flipping her onto her stomach. His large hands moved over her bare skin seconds before his lips and tongue trailed a path up her spine from the small of her back to the bottom of her bra. She gasped and shivered and moaned as he unhooked the bra and continued to taste his way up to the back of her neck. His big hand brushed her hair aside, revealing the skin beneath it to his hungry mouth.

"Ozma, you taste like honey," he growled, biting down gently on her shoulder.

"You feel like Heaven," she gasped, biting back a cry as he bit down again. She had never been so damn aroused in her entire life. If this was what foreplay was meant to be like, no wonder her friends back on the Other Side raved about sex. DG could definitely understand the glazed look in Rena's eyes now when she talked about Jeb. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to utter Cain's name again without her nipples growing hard and her panties growing damp.

Cain's lips and hands worked their way back down, pushing the bra straps down her arms before working down to the top of her boy shorts. DG moaned loudly when he grasped the material with his teeth and pulled it down her body, exposing her backside to his hungry eyes. His hands covered the twin globes, massaging them before he bit down gently on a firm, round cheek.

"Oh God," she gasped, squirming beneath him. Was it possible to come just from being touched and kissed? She had a feeling she was about to find out.

Cain's hands and mouth spent an impressive amount of time paying homage to her backside before moving down the backs of her thighs, nibbling and kissing his way down her calves to her ankles. His hands moved slowly back up to her waist, where he grasped her and flipped her onto her back.

DG looked up at him through glazed eyes, her heart and center pounding in tandem at the sight of Cain's lust filled gaze. She managed to tear her eyes away from his face to look down at his pants. Even through the material, she could tell that he was sporting a most impressive erection. In fact, if the size was accurate, she should really be afraid.

_Christ, it's not gonna fit_, she thought desperately, a twinge of fear penetrating her pleasure induced fog.

Cain saw the apprehension in her eyes and reached out to lift her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. "I'll never hurt you, sweetheart. Trust me."

She nodded without thought. Of course she trusted him. She trusted Wyatt Cain ever since the moment she released him from his tin prison.

Satisfied with her nod, he lowered himself over her, resting his weight on his forearms. His hands cradled her face lovingly as he covered her mouth with his once again. In an instant, any fear DG might have had melted away at the gentle possessiveness of his kiss. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his mouth moved down her body once again. His hands pulled her bra down her arms, tossing it aside as he settled his gaze on her breasts.

"Perfect," he murmured, palming them in his hands. Leaning down, he kissed the tip of each nipple before tasting every milky white inch of flesh. When he was finished with that feast, his mouth closed over one coral peak while his fingers manipulated the other.

DG whimpered as fire blazed through her body, from the place where Cain's mouth possessed her all the way down to her toes. She writhed beneath him, desperate for something, _anything_ to release the pressure that was building up inside of her.

His mouth moved to her other nipple while his fingers immediately went to the one his lips just left. It felt like hours, but was only minutes before he moved down her body, kissing and biting and licking his way down her belly and navel and down one smooth thigh. DG's cries and gasps were continuous now as he brought her closer and closer to release. He moved to her other thigh, starting at her knee and kissing his way back up to her neglected center, which by this time, was pulsing and wet from his actions.

When his tongue finally grazed along her slick outer lips, DG almost came off the mattress. A scream tore from her lips at the sensation and Cain's hands immediately cradled her hips, pinning her to the bed. Gripping the sheets at her sides, DG held on for dear life as Cain's tongue pressed through to her center. He growled deep in his chest at the first taste of her and DG felt it all the way to the roots of her hair.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to taste you like this," he said, his voice husky. With long laps of his tongue and gentle bites of his teeth, he wound her body tighter and tighter until DG felt like a rubber band stretched to its limit. He could feel her tensing beneath him and, gripping her hips tighter, he laved his tongue roughly over her clit.

DG exploded then, pleasure tearing through her like a tidal wave. Screams and cries were forcefully ripped from her throat as her body arched wildly. Cain smiled to himself, softly nipping at her outer lips as she slowly came down from her orgasm. He had known that DG would be responsive to him, but she exceeded his wildest expectations.

Cain leaned back, pushing his pants down his legs and kicking them off before moving back over DG, settling in the cradle of her hips. Staring down at her face, he smiled again, brushing her sweaty hair out of her eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he murmured, brushing his lips lovingly over hers. DG's eyes fluttered open and she stared at him through a pleasant haze.

"That…that was…" she swallowed hard, desperate to catch her breath. "Now I understand what all the fuss was about."

Cain grinned at her innocent comment before claiming her lips once again. His hands moved beneath her shoulders, holding her to him as he probed her entrance. DG gasped, eyes meeting his as he slowly pushed inside her body. She couldn't look away if she tried as he filled her, stretching her to accommodate him. He stopped halfway, pausing to let her get used to his invasion.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He gasped, his voice tight with restraint. "Am I hurting you?"

DG shook her head, lips trembling beneath his. "No pain…_God_, Cain, don't stop."

He kissed her with every bit of love and passion inside of him as he slid all the way into her tight, hot body. DG cried out, shocked at how deep he was and how incredible he felt inside of her. Even as clueless as she was about sex, she knew that what was so much more than that. When she had lost her virginity, it had been painful and humiliating and degrading. This…_Oh God_, this was nothing like that first time. Cain was making it all about her, doing everything for her pleasure, making sure that she was okay.

If she hadn't been in love with Wyatt Cain before, she definitely would be now.

Cain moved slowly, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in. DG whimpered, stunned by the heat and electricity that simple movement produced. He continued, in and out, grinding his hips against her mound randomly as his lips continued to devour hers. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips, her heels helping him push back inside of her.

He began to thrust a little harder and he tore his lips from hers, growling at the pleasure that was gathering where they were joined. "Ozma, DG, you feel so damn good."

DG couldn't find the breath to respond. Her legs tightened around his hips and her hands grasped his shoulders tightly as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She had thought the orgasm he'd brought her with his mouth couldn't be topped, but the heat and pressure that was building inside of her now could very well kill her. And just when she thought he would push her over the edge, he brought her to an even higher level.

Their eyes met and held as he thrust even harder and faster than before. His eyes were almost black with lust as one of his hands moved up to funnel in her hair, pulling the silky soft locks tightly, pulling her head back to bare her throat to his hungry mouth. He devoured her, tasting the saltiness of sweat on her skin mixed with the sweetness that was exclusively her.

"Come with me, sweetheart," he gasped against her neck, knowing that he was about to explode. Beneath him, DG cried out and with another hard swivel of his hips, she came, sobbing his name repeatedly.

Her tight, wet heat convulsed around him and Cain groaned loudly, thrusting into her to the hilt as her orgasm tore his own release from him. He trembled as he came inside of her, over eight annuals of pent up frustration and two months of love and lust for DG spilling out of him and into her. They clung to each other, gasping for air, slowly floating back down to earth.

Cain rolled onto his back, bringing her with him to lay on top of his body, both of them still joined. His hands immediately moved to her back, gently stroking her until she was absolutely boneless above him.

"My God," DG murmured into his chest, unable to find the strength to lift her head. "The second we get back to Finaqua, I'm having a shrine erected in your honor."

Cain chuckled at her innocent honesty. He lifted his head to kiss the top of her sweat dampened curls. "I'm thinking a statue in your likeness is in order, sweetheart."

They lay there silently for long minutes, just focusing on getting their heart rates back to normal. Cain was more than happy to stay like they were. He had no plans on pulling out of DG's body until morning and he looked forward to waking up hard and ready inside of her.

Pulling the quilt up over them, he was starting to doze off when DG began to move her hips back and forth. He was amazed when he immediately grew hard inside of her again, the sensation bringing gasps to both of them.

"Mmm, Deeg," he murmured, his hands immediately going to her hips. "I don't want you to be sore later."

DG sat up, her legs moving on either side of him. Placing her hands on his chest, she gave him an evil grin at the same time she swiveled her hips again.

"Trust me, Tin Man," she murmured, leaning down to brush her lips against his. "It's the kind of pain a girl could get used to."

Cain groaned loudly as she lifted herself on his erection and slowly slid back down to the hilt. And when she leaned back and grasped his ankles, swiveling her hips again, he wholeheartedly admitted to whimpering.

Gripping her hips tighter, Cain's eyes rolled back into his head and he gladly gave himself up to DG's control.

_**Whew, I'm exhausted now. LOL. Hit that pretty blue button below and let me know what you thought.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Not mine. Not making anything.**_

_**WARNING: More smutty goodness!**_

_**Author's Note: As if a lazy muse weren't bad enough, I had to drive almost 700 miles (okay, my husband actually drove) to attend my brother's wedding and was gone for a week. Sorry this took so long to update. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

As DG slowly woke up, the first thing she noticed was the warm, naked body she was lying on. It wasn't a second later that she felt a heavy hardness growing inside of her. Large hands began stroking up and down her bare hips and she moaned in appreciation as her sleepy haze was quickly replaced with intense desire.

"I've been waiting a long time to wake up exactly like this," a husky voice whispered in her ear seconds before the hardness inside of her slipped even deeper. DG gasped, her back arching.

"Wake me up like this every morning and I'll be the happiest woman in the O.Z.," she murmured, opening her eyes to meet the dark, lustful gaze of Wyatt Cain. He graced her with a wicked smirk as his hands moved down her back to grasp her backside, squeezing the smooth globes before pressing her down harder onto him. DG lowered her head and their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss.

Cain's arms tightened around her and, in one swift motion, she was lying beneath him, her body writhing as he slowly thrust in and out. Hands and fingers gripped sweat slicked skin and mutual gasps and cries were swallowed up as they took their time bringing each other to release.

It was almost an hour later when DG collapsed in a boneless heap beside Cain. They were both breathing heavily as they waited for their heart rates to reach safe levels.

DG managed to crack open an eye as she stared at her lover through the sweat dampened hair covering her face. "I think I'll be walking bowlegged for a week."

Cain smirked. "I vote we don't get out of bed, then."

She grinned. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that. I'm actually surprised you haven't dragged me out of bed already."

He shrugged, settling back against the pillows before pulling her into his arms. Dragging the quilt back over them, he buried his face in her hair. "There's not much we can do until the miners get the Moretanium. Might as well enjoy ourselves until then."

DG snorted. "You're just trying to keep my mind off of mining. You know I want to help out."

"And there's no way in Hell I'd let you do something like that."

She sighed in exasperation. She really didn't want to argue with the man after he woke her up in such a wonderful way, but he was seriously way too overprotective. "You didn't try to stop Jeb from mining."

"Jeb's a grown man, Princess. I couldn't stop him if I tried."

"And I'm a grown woman. I helped stop a witch and save a freaking country. I think I can mine a little Moretanium."

Cain groaned, rubbing his hand over his eyes. "And this day started out so damn well."

DG moved onto her side, propping her head up in her hand so she could stare at him. "Don't tell me you're not itching to get to work, too." When he didn't answer, she poked him lightly in the shoulder. "Come on, Cain. You know you want to help mine just as much as I do."

Cain snatched her hand up and lightly bit the offending finger. "I do, but I'm not leaving you here unprotected."

She rolled her eyes. "If we're both in the mine working, then I won't be left here unprotected."

He sighed, his eyes glued to their joined hands. "Sweetheart, I can't save you from a cave in. I'll be damned if I lose you now."

DG gave him her best puppy dog face, her eyes wide and her lower lip protruding pitifully. It usually worked well on teachers and her roboparents on the Other Side.

It appeared that Wyatt Cain was unaffected.

Raising his scarred eyebrow, he reached up and gently pushed her protruding lip back into place. "It won't work, Deeg. You can pout and moan and complain all you want, but the only way you'll get into those mines is over my dead body." He leaned over to lightly kiss her pouting mouth. "And even then, I'd come back just to keep you from going in there."

DG groaned and plopped back down on her back. "You can be such a pain in the ass."

"It took annuals of training to get this way."

She snorted at his dry humor before burrowing further under the quilt, sapping up the incredible heat from his body. If she couldn't go out of the little house and work in the mines, she would have to find something else to do to pass the time.

Snuggling closer to Cain's body, she laid her hand on his bare chest and slowly moved south, stopping on his swiftly growing erection. She grinned. For a man who claimed to be old and dried up, he sure had the stamina of an eighteen year old boy.

Crawling beneath the quilt, she moved between his legs and teasingly licked him from base to head, savoring him like a Tootsie Pop. She smiled at the low growl he emitted before continuing to enjoy her most impressive treat.

**00000000**

It was another three hours before they left the bedroom. By that time, it was early afternoon and Jeb was just getting ready to leave for his shift in the mines.

The younger Cain raised an eyebrow teasingly as the couple emerged from the bedroom. Cain blushed twelve shades of red and DG just chuckled. It was amazing that the man who had her screaming for release only twenty minutes earlier could embarrass so easily.

"Gee, Father," Jeb teased, looking between Cain and DG. "You two have been in there for hours and yet you still look like you haven't gotten much rest."

DG chuckled, looking from Cain's beet red face to Jeb and Rena's equally tired looking expressions. "That's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black, Jeb."

Jeb and Cain looked at her in confusion. Rena burst out laughing.

"What in Ozma's name does pots and kettles have to do with it?" Jeb demanded.

Rena snorted, moving closer to him to whisper in his ear. When she stepped back, Jeb was grinning again.

"So noted, Deeg," he said, laughing to himself.

Cain just shook his head in exasperation. "I'm glad you all understand it, then." Without making eye contact with anybody, he moved towards the ration bags, digging inside for his and DG's share. Handing her a piece of bread and a Papay fruit, he settled down in a chair and began to eat his own food.

DG took a bite of fruit and looked over at Rena. "Are you helping in the mines?"

Rena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Mr. High and Mighty 'Mining isn't Women's Work' over here doesn't think it's a good idea."

DG sighed, looking between father and son. "Seems like that mentality runs in the family. I got the same lecture earlier."

"Mining is dirty work," Jeb argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And dangerous," Cain added, mouth full of bread.

Rena turned back to DG. "As if fighting with the Resistance and shooting Longcoats and performing brain surgery isn't dirty and dangerous."

DG snorted. "Men."

Rena nodded. "Damn straight."

Jeb stood up straight and reached for his coat. "And with those last words, I'm off to the mines."

"Chicken shit," DG mumbled, her mouth full. Rena chuckled and turned to hug Jeb goodbye.

"Be careful," she said, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Stay out of trouble," Jeb's eyes twinkled as he jerked his head in DG's direction. "Don't let her talk you into any mischief while I'm gone."

"I resent that remark!" DG teased, trying to look angry.

Jeb rolled his eyes heavenward. "Resent it or not, it's still the truth."

Rena walked Jeb to the door, giving him another kiss and a hug before he left. With a sigh, she shut the door behind him and turned to face the group. "So now what?"

DG shrugged, dropping down into an empty chair. "I swear, this place needs television or a radio or something. How are we expected to sit inside for days on end doing nothing?"

"Dad told me about television a few times," Rena said, sitting on the floor beside DG's feet. "I never really understood it, though."

"TV is great," DG said wistfully, staring at her boring chunk of bread. "Hundreds of channels of everything from cooking shows to soap operas to sports."

"What are cooking shows and soap operas?" Cain asked, moving his chair closer.

Everybody sat enraptured as DG described the different things to watch on television. It seemed like nobody believed her when she talked of shows from different countries and infomercials and movies on HBO. Even Rena, who had learned a little about such things from her Other Side father, seemed amazed.

"So is that what you do when you're stuck inside all day on the Other Side?" One of the guards asked, scratching his head. "Watch tel-vision?"

"Sometimes," DG replied, brushing bread crumbs off her clothing. "Momster and Popsicle liked board games, though. They were big on 'family fun nights'."

"What are board games?" Cain asked.

"There are so many that it's hard to describe," DG said, biting her lip. "My favorites were Monopoly and Life."

She described them both and Cain just shook his head. "They made a game about going to school and getting married and having families? Why would you play a game about something you do already?"

DG shrugged. "Because it's fun."

Rena looked up at her. "Can you use your magic to bring a board game here?"

"You know, I'm not sure. It couldn't hurt to try."

DG immediately closed her eyes and focused on the games that she used to play as a child with her nurture units. She remembered how much fun she had then, sitting warm and snug at the kitchen table while a blizzard raged on outside. Warmth spread throughout her body and she was pleased to find a small pile of long, thin boxes in front of her when she opened her eyes.

"Sweet! I conjured up 'Sorry'!" She squealed, reaching out to look through the stack. Beneath the Sorry box was Monopoly, Life, Operation, Scrabble, and Clue.

Raw, Cain, and Rena started looking through the boxes with DG, and soon everybody was divided into groups to play. The room was filled with laughter and shouts of jubilation as everybody got into their play.

DG watched in glee as Cain's finances depleted drastically when he had to pay for school for his three sets of twins. He shook his head as he handed over the paper money to DG, who was doubling as the banker.

"Why would you pay so much for schooling?" He demanded, glaring at his piece on the board.

"College is expensive on the Other Side," DG said simply, reaching out to spin the little wheel. She moved her car and delighted when she passed a payday and got to pick out another Life tile.

The day passed quickly, everybody immersed in the joys of Milton Bradley and Parker Brothers. DG attempted to conjure up popcorn and candy a few times during the day, but nothing appeared in front of her. She was disappointed at the thought that she could use her magic to bring clothing and games from the Other Side, but couldn't manage to bring the food. It would have been nice to feed the people in the O.Z. while their own rations were depleting.

More of the guards left for shift change late in the evening and it wasn't long before Jeb and the other second shift guards arrived, dirty and exhausted. They took turns cleaning up before joining in the board games for a little while.

It was late by the time everybody retired to bed. A few men stayed up for overnight guard duty and managed to pull themselves away from the games to walk the perimeter of the house and village.

As DG lay in bed, Cain's arms wrapped snugly around her, she couldn't help but smile.

"So what'd you think of today?" She asked, looking up at his face. His blue eyes were sparkling and he grinned at her.

"It was fun, sweetheart. I had a good time today."

She smirked, closing her eyes and focusing her magic for a moment before two small pink dice formed in her outstretched hand. Opening her eyes, she held out the dice to Cain, who gave her a questioning look.

"What game is this, Deeg?"

DG grinned mischievously. "Read the dice."

He looked down, his eyebrows almost shooting off his forehead. DG sat up, taking the dice out of his motionless hand. She shook them in her own closed hand before tossing them on top of the quilt. One landed on "Kiss" and the other on "Below the Belt".

Shifting to her knees, DG smiled. "You up for some more playtime, Tin Man?"

Cain looked down at the task the dice gave her before his head snapped up, eyes darkening with lust. "I think I can find the energy for this game, sweetheart."

DG immediately reached for the waistband of his pajama pants, peeling them down.

They played far into the night.

_**Sorry for the short and long overdue chapter. I really hate writing filler chapters. The next one will be much better, I promise.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm broke and don't own a thing… **_

_**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the delay. Real life has been harsh and writer's block has been a pain in my backside. I have no clue about mines and caves and such, so bear with me if I make any mistakes in this chapter…**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

A week went by in the same manner. The board games got boring and even though DG managed to use her magic to bring other types of games, they lost their excitement after the first couple days.

Cain and DG began spending more and more time in the bedroom. After the first night and morning of lovemaking, DG came to her senses about the very possible chance of becoming pregnant. Although she would love to have children eventually, getting knocked up while trying to save the O.Z. from psycho Longcoats and permanent darkness was not the best idea. With that in mind, she used her magic to conjure up a box of condoms. She had fun showing Cain how to use them and he was stunned at the concept of birth control that could be used before the actual conception.

The box lasted two days before she had to magic up some more.

On the eleventh day since arriving at the village, DG woke up with a sense of dread. Staring blindly into the dark, she felt her heart stutter in her chest and her stomach clench. Usually when she woke up in Cain's arms, she felt a wonderful sense of comfort that was always followed by overwhelming lust. Neither one of those emotions were present though, and she swallowed hard at the idea of her feeling being justified.

Barely turning her head, DG looked over at Cain. He was still asleep, the worry lines usually around his eyes and mouth smoothed out in his peaceful slumber. It never failed to amaze her how young Cain looked when the weight of the Outer Zone wasn't heavy on his shoulders. She prayed that her unease wasn't a premonition of things to come. She couldn't bear the thought of more heartache lining her beloved's features.

Moving slowly, DG slipped out from under Cain's arm and tried to roll out of the bed. She got one foot on the floor before she was dragged back against a wonderfully bare chest. His warm breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"Just where do you think you're going, Princess?"

_To tell him or not to tell him. _

Who was she kidding? The instant he saw her face, he'd know something was up. And the last thing she needed at the moment was a lecture from Cain on honesty and trust.

DG opened her mouth to speak just as Cain's hand moved slowly down her bare outer thigh. She swallowed hard and tried desperately to push the desire aside.

"I have a bad feeling."

And just like that, Cain's hand stopped its trek across her body. He propped himself up on one arm and looked down at her, his face serious.

"About what?"

She met his stare and sighed. "I'm not sure. I just woke up feeling like something was wrong."

Cain sat up immediately, climbing out of bed and pulling on his pants. DG followed suit, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Could it be something about the mines? Or Longcoats in the area?"

"I don't know," DG said, pulling on a sweatshirt. "It could be anything, I guess. Or nothing at all but anxiety."

"I doubt that," Cain said grimly, checking the gun in his holster. "It's been too quiet lately. Something's bound to go wrong."

They finished dressing at the same time and Cain unlocked and opened the door, DG at his heels. As they stepped into the living area, Cain's eyes swept the room, taking in the guards sitting around and Rena and Raw playing Battleship. They all looked up when Cain and DG entered the room.

"When was the last perimeter check?" Cain asked the first guard he came across.

"Bout an hour ago, Sir. Didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"It's so cold out that nobody but the miners have ventured outdoors," another guard spoke up.

Cain nodded, looking around the room again. His eyes stopped on Rena. "Where's Jeb?"

Rena's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "One of the miners got sick and he went in early. Said he didn't want to waste any time getting enough Moretanium to get back." She stood up, abandoning the game. "What's wrong?"

Cain turned to DG. "Put our glamours back in place. I don't want to risk anyone showing up unexpected and recognizing us."

DG nodded and closed her eyes. With a sweep of her hand, their disguises were back. When she opened her eyes again, Rena was practically on top of her, her eyes wide in concern.

"What's going on?" She demanded, looking from Cain to DG.

"Probably nothing," DG replied, praying that that was the case. "I just have a bad feeling."

Rena paled. "About Jeb? About the mines?"

"I don't know. Something just didn't feel right when I woke up."

Rena released a shaky breath as she turned and walked the few steps to the window. DG followed and they both looked through the frosted panes of glass.

"I need four men to do another perimeter check," Cain said, looking around at the group of guards who were now hanging on every word. There was no shortage of volunteers and it wasn't a minute before four of the largest men were heading out the door, armed and alert.

Rena glanced over at DG. "Could it just be anxiety?"

DG shrugged. "It could be. I've never felt like this before."

The medic's eyes fluttered shut. "Ozma, please keep Jeb safe," she whispered just loud enough for DG to overhear. "Please keep the miners safe. Please bring Jeb back safe to me."

DG's heart clenched at her friend's whispered prayer. She could just imagine the fear that was pulsing through Rena at that moment, not knowing about Jeb's well being. If Cain was out there somewhere and DG had that feeling, she'd most likely be on her knees swaying back and forth in a fog.

Hours passed by painfully slow. Rena never moved away from the window and Raw had to leave the room when everybody's emotions gave him a migraine. DG sat at the table, wringing her hands and praying that nothing bad would happen. Cain paced back and forth in the little room, pausing every now and then to look out a window. The guards went on perimeter checks every hour on the hour, some of them staying outside to keep constant guard of the house.

DG had just lowered her head on the tabletop when the ground beneath her feet suddenly rumbled. Sitting up straight, she gripped the table and looked around wide-eyed as the windowpanes rattled and the walls moved. Cain moved quickly to her side, grabbing her arm and pushing her under the table for cover. Everybody else in the house stood in shock, staring at each other and gripping furniture and windowsills to keep steady.

_A fucking earthquake_, she thought wildly, her stomach roiling at the unfamiliar feeling.

The rumbling lasted a full minute before stopping suddenly. If it had been quiet before, it was deathly silent now.

"What the hell was that?" Rena gasped, her knuckles white from gripping the windowsill.

"An earthquake?" DG asked, crawling back out from under the table.

Cain's face was pale. "We haven't had an earthquake in over a hundred annuals."

One of the guards opened their mouth to respond when a piercing shout from outside caught their attention.

"_CAVE-IN!"_

At the words, everybody seemed to break out of their stupors. People rushed around, bumping into each other to get their coats and gather candles and torches. DG glanced out the window as she was pulling on her coat, watching as people poured out of their homes, dressed warmly and carrying torches and supplies.

Just as they were about to leave, a shout from outside stopped everybody in their tracks. DG watched in dread as Cain rushed to the door, one hand on his gun while the other pulled the door open. Everybody stood around the doorway, watching as a man DG recognized as one of the miners rode hard into the village.

Time seemed to slow down for DG. The sound of the man's shout and the horse's hooves pounding against the frozen ground seemed far away, yet up close at the same time. She watched as the people stopped in their tracks, entire families gathering outside to see what the news was. The cold air seemed even more biting than usual and DG was aware of the icy wind blowing harshly against her face. Everything was surreal as the man pulled his horse to a stop.

"What's going on, David?" A woman shouted.

"Number Twelve caved in!" David's voice rang through the darkness, as loud as if he'd held a megaphone to his mouth. "'Bout ten minutes ago! We need every man there now to help get the men out!"

DG stood in shock, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Her bad feeling had been justified. God, she had prayed that it wouldn't.

"Everybody to the mines now!" One of the men shouted, buttoning up his coat.

DG grabbed a torch from Cain, who was on her right. Rena was on her other side, face pale in terror and her ungloved hand clutching her medical bag. They all loaded onto horses and into wagons, all of them praying that their neighbors and friends and loved ones were okay and that the cave in wasn't as bad as they feared.

The trip to Number Twelve was a blur. The entire ride, DG prayed silently, pleading with God or Ozma or whatever deity would listen that everybody would be okay. That Jeb would be okay. That nobody had died. That everybody would be rescued and would be home safe and sound and warm by the time evening rolled around.

Nobody spoke. They were all too busy praying.

The first thing DG noticed as they got closer was the cloud of gray dust rising over the tree tops, eerily light in the dark sky. Beside her in the wagon, she could hear Rena's furiously whispered prayers. In front of her, she could read the tension and fear in Cain's face.

The narrow, tree lined dirt path opened up into a clearing and DG's breath caught in her throat. A handful of miners were lying on the ground a short distance from the mouth of the mine and three other men were acting as medics. Another handful of men went back and forth between the mine and the triage area, dragging the injured out of the danger zone.

Rena immediately set off for the injured with Cain and DG in tow. They looked over each man, but Jeb was nowhere in sight. Despite her desperation to find her fiancé, Rena immediately started treating the injured with Raw at her side. DG followed Cain towards the mine, intent on getting the trapped men out. As she was walking into the mouth, Cain reached out and gripped her arm.

"It's too dangerous for you in here," he said, his voice deadly serious. "Stay with Rena and Raw and help with the injured."

DG shook her head. "Now is not the time to argue, Cain. I'm going inside with you. I might be able to help."

Cain looked like he wanted to argue, but bit his tongue and nodded instead.

One of the miners came up to them, his entire body covered in black soot. "The mine's blocked off about a quarter mile down. We've got a group already started on clearing a space large enough to get through."

They followed the man inside. The cavern was lit by dozens of torches, but the eerie glow was muted by the thick, choking dust. DG lifted the neckline of her coat to cover her mouth and nose. Her eyes started watering before someone handed her a pair of safety goggles.

They made their way down further into the mountain, passing by injured men being led out to safety. It only took a few minutes to get to the solid wall of rock blocking them from the trapped miners.

A handful of men were working, slowly and carefully, at digging through the wall. Fear of another collapse kept them going at a snail's pace and DG was afraid that by the time they broke through, it would be too late for the missing. She knew Jeb was on the other side of that wall. She could somehow feel his presence in the mine.

"What can I do to help?" DG asked, wanting to actually be doing something instead of standing in the way.

One of the miners looked up. "Start hauling the rocks and debris outside. We'll need as much free space as possible when we get the men out."

DG nodded and immediately set to work, picking up the heavy chunks of rock and stone and carrying them outside. While she worked, another group of men headed for Number Eleven, hoping to tunnel their way through the mountain to come up behind the trapped men.

The hours passed by and DG's fear increased. The longer it took, the less the chances were that Jeb and the others would be found alive. She took a moment to watch Cain, who worked nonstop, slowly chipping away at the small hole in the wall that separated him from his son.

It was taking way too long.

DG stood there, wracking her brain for a way to help. She had magic at her disposal; there had to be a way to use it to help. She mentally went through every lesson with Tutor and every book she'd ever read on the subject.

A sudden memory had her standing up straighter. She remembered Tutor reading from that horrendously long book about the Gale magic line and the subject of Queen Aurora, who used her magic and the power of the O.Z. to restore the destruction of battles. Tutor's voice suddenly sounded in her head.

_"Restoration Magic isn't done by visualization only, Princess. She had to draw the energy from the O.Z. and direct the light into what needed to be repaired. It's a very draining and dangerous process. It took her weeks for her magic to be restored."_

She bit her lip, wondering how long it would take to get her magic restored. Could she get it back in time to bring back the suns? Would she even be able to do such a spell without having learned how to? Would it even work?

She looked around. How much different could restoring a collapsed mine be than restoring a village or country after war? A mine was on a much smaller scale. Maybe it wouldn't take as long to recover.

DG didn't have time to dwell on it. Lives were at stake. Jeb's life was at stake.

Dropping to her knees away from the group, she closed her eyes and pressed her hands into the hard ground.

_"You cannot afford to lose your power now, for any amount of time."_

She pushed Tutor's warning out of her mind and concentrated. She mentally asked the O.Z. to help her, to join with her to repair this mine and save the men inside.

Every bit of concentration she had went into her spell. Her hands began to tingle and she felt some kind of pull from the ground, something draining her magic from her quickly. She pictured the collapsed mine building back up, strong and indestructible. She pictured the miners alive and well and ready for work. She imagined the injured miners outside healed and getting up off the ground.

As the O.Z. pulled her magic from her, she heard voices in her head.

_"Concentrate, Princess. Don't let go. It's working."_

Gritting her teeth from the pain lancing through her body, DG pushed her hands even harder into the ground, giving up more of herself than before, ignoring the way her hands burned like fire. This had to work. There was no room for error.

She barely heard Cain's shout of fear as the ground began rumbling slightly. He screamed her name, but it sounded so far away.

"_Make it better. Heal the miners. Restore the mine. Don't make it worse."_ She mentally chanted. The O.Z. sucked the power from her like a vacuum and she felt her arms trembling from the strain.

The rumbling grew louder and more violent and a great blinding flash knocked everybody to the ground.

Then silence.

An eerie, unnatural silence surrounded the group and they all looked up, not believing their eyes.

The mine was fixed. Where the wall of stone blocking the tunnel had once been was a wide, open space held up with magically enforced beams. The miners who had been trapped only moments before were suddenly lying a few yards down the tunnel, startlingly uninjured and wonderfully alive.

It seemed to take ages for DG to open her eyes. She had never hurt so much and had never been so exhausted in her entire life. But she forced her eyes open and immediately found Cain staring at her in fear and disbelief.

Her eyes widened. _Cain looked like Cain_. His glamour had faded!

From the way he stared at her, she guessed that her glamour had disappeared as well.

She had never even thought of that. She didn't stop to think that performing a Restoration Magic spell would take away from her spells currently in progress. All that had mattered was saving those men.

Before she could dwell on it more, her arms gave out and she fell face first on the ground. She could just make out Cain rushing towards her an instant before blackness swooped in and claimed her.

_**Once again, I'm SO sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter really kicked my ass. I'm also sorry that it's shorter than the others. This just seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you like it. Hit that pretty purple button and let me know!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**They're not mine. I know, it's sad.**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Cain was in a full blown panic by the time he reached DG's unconscious form. As if seeing her drained like that wasn't frightening enough, seeing her without her glamour in place had him damn near trembling.

He had no idea how the miners and villagers would react when they discovered that they had been lied to. He could only hope that they would be so grateful for DG's help that they wouldn't try to kill their entire group.

Before any of the miners could see DG's true identity, he carefully lifted her limp body off of the ground and carried her outside.

Too late. Swarms of villagers and miners were standing around, staring in disbelief and confusion at the members of their group whose appearances had suddenly changed with no more warning than a rumble and a flash of light. The guards, immediately sensing what had occurred, surrounded Cain and DG, Rena and Raw in a protective circle. Nobody would get to them without going through them first.

Everybody was talking at once, shouting out demands and questions, not waiting for an answer before shouting out another.

Ignoring them for a moment, Cain placed DG gently on the ground, keeping his body covering hers just in case violence ensued. No matter what happened, he would die before anybody could get to her. He would protect her with his last breath.

"What happened?" Rena demanded, her voice slightly higher than normal.

Cain reached out to brush DG's hair out of her face. "She performed a Restoration Spell in the mine. Made everything as it was before the collapse. It drained her and voided out any other spell she had in progress."

Rena paled. "So that's what happened to our glamours."

He nodded solemnly.

"Where's Jeb?"

Cain looked up and towards the mouth of the mine. His son was rushing towards them and he breathed a sigh of relief that his child was safe and sound.

At least for now. Who knew what would become of them later.

"He's heading towards us."

Rena looked up, relief and joy breaking through the panic in her face. Forgetting the danger of being without her glamour, she pushed herself to her feet and ran towards her fiancé. Jeb held his arms out and caught her as she launched herself at him.

Turning his attention back to DG, he pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. He wouldn't let her go, not when their safety was so uncertain at the moment.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Who are you? Are you Longcoats?"

"That's Princess DG! That woman was her all along!"

"You lied to us! You tricked us!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Questions bombarded them and Cain held up his hand, praying for a moment of silence.

"I will answer all of your questions if you give me the opportunity."

"Why should we give you a chance? You lied to us!" A man shouted in the angry crowd. "We should hang you now!"

"No," another man shouted. "They may have lied to us at first, but Princess DG saved us! She must have used her magic to save the miners!"

"We wouldn't have been in the mines if they hadn't shown up with their lies!" The first man yelled. "We've probably been working our asses off mining Moretanium for the Longcoats or the Sorceress!"

"The Witch is dead. You saw it with your own eyes!" Jeb shouted over the crowd. He walked toward his father, his arm wound tightly around Rena's waist. "I'm sorry we weren't completely honest with our identities, but we were desperate to get the suns back out. I think all of you feel the same way!"

A woman stepped closer to Cain and DG, staring at them with wide, wondrous eyes. "Is that really Princess DG?"

Cain looked up at her, pausing before nodding. It was too late to lie now. "It is. She was afraid that knowing her true identity would upset you and we desperately needed your help with the Moretanium. I'm sorry we were dishonest, but we thought we had no other choice."

"What's wrong with her? Is she dead?"

Cain shook his head. "She used up all her magic to restore the mine to what it was before the collapse. She saved the miners inside and risked her own health. She's just sleeping."

William stepped up to them then, a stern look on his ruddy face. "Please do tell us who the rest of you are, then. I think we deserve to know who we've been helping out."

Cain looked up into the man's stormy eyes. "The name's Wyatt Cain. I am a former Tin Man."

Jeb stepped forward as well. "Jeb Cain. Former Resistance leader. The other men are also former Resistance. We are now part of the Royal Army to the House of Gale."

Rena cleared her throat. "My name is Rena. I was a medic in the Resistance."

William looked over each and every one of them before turning his attention back to Jeb. "You're not Longcoats?"

"No, Sir. We all fought the Longcoats at the Tower the night of the eclipse."

William looked between DG, Cain and Raw. "You three were on that 'Wanted' poster, weren't you? The ones the Sorceress was hunting for?"

Cain nodded, his arms still tight around DG. "Yes, we were."

The man's head lowered as he closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish you had been honest with us from the start, but I can understand your wariness to let on about your true identities. It can't be safe to go around the country with Longcoats out looking for you."

Cain allowed the hope to flutter in his chest. Maybe they all wouldn't be killed after all.

A tiny moan caught everybody's attention. Cain looked down to see DG's eyelids fluttering open. He shifted her in his arms, allowing her to sit up slightly. "DG? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes were glazed over as she tried to focus on him. "Cain? What happened?"

The sound of her voice sent a wave of relief crashing through him. She was going to be okay!

"You did that Restoration Spell to save the miners," Cain murmured, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You could have killed yourself in there, Princess. Tutor warned you how dangerous it was."

DG swallowed hard, her eyes fluttering shut again. "Couldn't be helped, Cain. I couldn't let the miners die in there." A moment later, his words met their mark in her brain and her eyes snapped open in fear. "You called me 'Princess'."

Cain gave her a wry grin. "Secret's out, kiddo."

Her already pale skin lost the rest of its color as she looked up at the group of miners and villagers surrounding her. She looked from Cain to Rena to Jeb, seeing their true appearances and she groaned.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured, closing her eyes and burying her face in Cain's chest. "I didn't know the glamours would fade."

Jeb kneeled down beside her, reaching out to grasp her hand. "You saved us all, Deeg. Every miner trapped in there would have died if it wasn't for you. Don't apologize for that."

DG nodded at his words, squeezing his hand in silent thanks. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, meeting William's gaze. "I'm so sorry we lied to you, Sir. We had to travel in disguise and that's how we met you on the road. Maybe we should have come clean right away, but by the time we knew who you were-."

William held up his hand, effectively stopping her babbling. "It's alright, Highness. We know what happened and why you lied." DG hung her head, feeling guilty. "But we can't be angry with you when you risked yourself to save the men in that mine. We thank you for that, Highness."

She looked up in surprise, touched that he could forgive her so quickly. She watched as William turned to face the group. "I think the Princess and her guards have proved that they mean us no harm. Does anyone disagree?"

"She still lied to us!" The same man growled, his voice closer than before. Cain's eyes narrowed as he took in the man's dirty face and stringy dark hair. His eyes were dark and filled with menace. Definitely someone Cain would not let within fifty yards of his princess. "They all lied to us and got us in those mines under false pretenses. I say we hang 'em all!"

"Myron's right!" Another voice rang out. "They could still be lyin'! They could be planning on murdering us all in our sleep."

"Why would the princess drain herself like she did to save so many people if she was plannin' on killing 'em later, Harold?"

_Harold_, Cain thought. The same man who had been against them at the meeting. It seemed as if old Harold hadn't changed his tune, yet.

"Myron, Harold, both of you shut the hell up now," William growled, his teeth clenched. "I've had about enough of your attitudes. For years, all I've heard out of either one of you is your desire to hang people, whether they're found guilty or not. You're acting like the damn Longcoats."

"Now listen here, Bill," Harold's voice was positively seething as he pushed himself to the front of the crowd. "Don't you ever compare me to those murdering bastards! I'm being realistic here! We don't know these people. We don't know for sure that the Sorceress still isn't in power!"

"The Viewer showed us the truth!" A woman shouted.

"Bah!" Myron hissed, stepping up beside Harold. "The Viewer's one of them! They could all be playin' us for fools! Do you want them to kill you in your beds?"

"Gentlemen!" DG tried to shout, but her voice was too weak to put strength into it. Everybody heard her slightly raised voice, though, and stopped talking at once. "If it will make you more comfortable with us, I'd be willing to let another Viewer look at my memories. I have nothing to hide from you now."

Cain growled low in his chest, pulling her closer. "You can barely stay conscious as it is, DG. Having a Viewer sifting through your brain isn't going to help you heal."

DG met his steady gaze with one of her own. "If it gives them peace of mind, Cain, I can't say 'no' to the idea."

Cain was about to argue again when William interrupted him.

"That's good of you to offer, Highness, but neither necessary nor possible. There are no other Viewer's around besides yours."

"I have no problem going to find one." Myron argued, turning his glare from William to DG. "I don't trust any of 'em. It's better to be safe than sorry."

William glared at the angry man. "You'd freeze to death before you'd find one. There are no Viewers in any of the mining villages. You'd have to ride clear across the Zone to find one, and that's a long shot in itself."

"I still think we should hang 'em," Harold growled.

"There will be no hangings!" William shouted, his voice echoing through the darkness. "If you men have a problem, then you're more than welcome to leave the village and continue on elsewhere. The rest of us are staying here to get the damn Moretanium out before we all freeze to death in our beds. And Princess DG and her guards are our guests here. You will do well to remember that."

Grumbling, Myron and Harold stormed off together towards the village. Cain sighed in relief, looking down at DG. She was once again unconscious and he knew he had to get her inside somewhere warm before she froze in his arms.

He got to his feet, bringing her up with him.

"Much obliged for the help," he said, eyeing William. "If it's alright with you, I need to get the princess back to the house."

William nodded and stepped aside. The rest of the villagers followed his lead, moving back to form a wide pathway between them. With another nod of gratitude, Cain carried DG towards a wagon, leading the rest of his group behind him.

**00000000**

At the house, Cain immediately carried DG into their bedroom. He built up the fire until it was roaring before rushing to change her out of her dirty clothes. Once she was clean and dressed in her pajamas, he tucked her into bed and settled down beside her.

She never woke up for any of it.

With a sigh, he studied her peaceful face, his fingers gently tracing the contours of her cheekbones, the line of her nose, the soft fullness of her lips. The relief he felt that they were all still alive was almost crippling in its intensity. For a while there, he'd been terrified that they would all be killed. His son. His DG. His men. Him. All gone. And there would have been nothing that he could have done about it.

Honestly, if the tables had been turned and he was in William's shoes, he wasn't sure if he would have forgiven them so quickly. They had been lying about their identities from the start. And although it had been necessary to do so, forgiving such a thing would have been close to impossible.

Thankfully, William and the majority of the villagers were much more forgiving than him.

Pushing the memories of the day out of his head, he pulled DG's limp body tighter against his and focused on her. It wasn't long before the scent of her hair and her deep, hypnotic breathing sent him drifting into a light but peaceful sleep.

_**Sorry that this took me so long. I don't know why, but my muse is giving me hell with this fic. Also, I apologize for it being so short. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Not mine (blah blah blah) Not making money (yadda yadda yadda)**_

_**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the delay with posting, but I've been splitting my time between job hunting and script writing. Now that my script is finished and I've started a new job, I can get back to Cain and DG (Thank God!)**_

_**Warning: Cain and DG wanted smut. So I said "Let there be smut". And then there was smut.**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

DG drifted back to consciousness slowly. Through the dense fog of sleep, she could sense Cain nearby, could feel his hands playing slowly through her hair and feel the warmth that his body exuded. She immediately burrowed further into him, not wanting to lose his heat to the bitter cold she knew awaited her.

At her movement, Cain's arms tightened around her and she purred in pleasure.

"Are you awake, sweetheart?" His deep voice was husky and his warm breath held the scent of peppermints. DG hoped that it wasn't imperative that they move from their position anytime soon.

"Almost," she murmured, burying her face in his chest and taking a deep breath. Cain chuckled lightly, his hand resuming its trek through her hair.

"Take your time."

She would do just that. From the way her body felt, she knew she had been asleep for quite some time. Unfortunately, she didn't feel as rested as she should have. Her limbs felt heavy and she could probably sleep for a month with no problems.

DG didn't think that was an option.

With great effort, she cracked open her eyes and found herself staring into the endless blue of Cain's. He smiled at her right away, reaching up with his free hand to caress her face.

"You don't know how much I've missed those eyes of yours." His voice was low and DG wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. If she was, though, she wasn't about to complain.

"How long has it been since you've seen them?"

Cain studied her for a long minute. "About two days now."

She yawned and stretched her body, feeling her poor unused muscles strain. "Who knew restoring a collapsed mine could wear a girl out so much?"

Cain's expression became stern in the blink of an eye. "You should have. Tutor told you how draining a Restoration Spell was. I can't believe you disregarded everything he said and did it anyway. You could have killed yourself! You had no idea what you were doing!"

"And yet it worked and countless lives were saved," DG wouldn't apologize for her actions. She would do it again in a heartbeat. "Including Jeb's. I am sorry that the glamours faded, but it all turned out okay in the end."

His eyes closed at her words and a sigh escaped his lips. "I can't thank you enough for saving Jeb,

Deeg, and I don't want you to think that I'm not grateful. What you did was reckless and dangerous as hell, but you were so brave. All those men are alive because of you."

DG grinned up at him. "See. Good things."

Cain shook his head in exasperation. "I'm afraid of what you'll get into next."

"You never know. Everything could go smoothly from here on out." At his glare, she snorted. "Yeah, probably not."

DG latched onto his body as Cain started to move away from her. "Where are you going?"

He leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead. "To get you something to eat. You've got to be starving by now. Stay under the blankets and keep warm."

She refused to let him go. "I'm not hungry. I want to stay like this for a while longer."

Cain sighed, but settled back under the covers with her. "You've lost enough energy DG. You have to eat something."

"I will in a little bit. I promise." She was relieved when he immediately pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. Lying in Cain's arms would do so much more for her energy than a few pieces of dried bread. It wasn't long before she fell asleep again.

The next time DG woke up, she was lying on her stomach and Cain was lying beside her, stroking her hair back from her face. When he saw that she was awake, he reached over to the nightstand and picked up a small bowl, bringing it to his lap.

"Time to eat, sweetheart."

This time, she was a little hungry. Sitting up, she prepared herself for the usual bread or papay fruit. Needless to say, she was stunned when she saw the bowl filled with what looked like stew.

"Where did that come from?"

Cain shook his head in amusement. "Seems like most of the villagers wanted to show you how much they appreciate the Restoration spell you performed. They didn't think it was fitting for a princess to have to eat such meager rations."

The smell coming from the bowl made DG's mouth water and her stomach growl ferociously, but she held back. "I can't take food from them, Cain. They don't have enough as it is!"

Cain raised an eyebrow and slowly stirred the stew, increasing the appetizing aroma tenfold. "That's a shame, 'cause it'll go to waste if you don't eat it, Princess."

"Jeb should eat it. Or one of the miners. Or you!" She just couldn't justify eating something so grand when everybody else couldn't.

"There was enough for everybody. Rena and Raw and all of the men had their share of it this morning. Now this is yours and I won't let you out of this bed until you eat it all."

DG sighed and reached for the bowl. "You ate too, right?"

"I ate after you fell asleep earlier." He wasn't about to tell her that he only ate a bite of the stew and his usual ration of bread, adding the rest of his to her rations. Better that she didn't know that.

With a sigh, DG began to eat. When the first bite of broth and vegetables hit her tongue, her eyes closed and a loud, satisfied moan escaped from her lips. Although it was a little watery and there weren't very many vegetables in it, it had to be the best thing she'd ever tasted.

Cain watched with a smirk as DG demolished her food. He was grateful to the villagers for their kindness. It bothered him that DG, his DG, was forced to practically starve along with the rest of the people. He wanted so much to provide for her, to make sure that she was warm and comfortable and would never have to go hungry. He wanted to give her pizza every day and watch her eyes roll back in her head with every bite. He wanted to see the sunlight come through the windows and shine across her face. He wanted her to worry about Royal Balls and big froofy dresses and not the survival of an entire country.

There was too much resting on his princess's shoulders and Cain wanted so badly to take it all away. She was too young to have to deal with such harsh responsibilities.

What really bothered Cain was that there was really nothing he could do for her that he wasn't already doing. There wasn't a hidden cache of food that was simply hidden and waiting to be found. There wasn't a window to open or a curtain to lift to bring in the sunlight. Everything was pretty much out of his hands. What needed to be done was being done and all he could do was wait.

After spending eight annuals in the tin suit, Cain wasn't very good at waiting anymore.

DG swallowed the last drop of broth and handed the empty bowl to Cain. He smiled, placing it on the nightstand before pulling the covers back over them and wrapping her in his arms. She sighed contentedly as she settled against his body.

"So what's the plan for today?" She murmured, suddenly feeling sleepy again.

"Staying just like this," Cain replied, pressing his lips to the top of her head. DG peeked up at him, confused.

"We can't stay in bed all day."

"We most certainly can. And we most certainly are. You need as much rest as possible before we head back with the Moretanium. The best way to do that is to stay in bed."

"You'll go nuts lying in bed all day, though," she complained.

Cain hugged her tighter. "Honestly, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than in bed with you, Sweetheart."

DG's heart thudded at that and parts south suddenly clamored for attention. "I can't complain with that."

Cain swallowed hard at the sudden husky, seductive quality of her voice. And of course, his traitorous body immediately reacted to her tone. And doing _that_ definitely did _not_ qualify as "restful" and "relaxing". His mind went blank when her small hand landed on his chest and started moving towards that part of his body. As much as he wanted to strip her naked and taste every inch of her porcelain skin, it wasn't the time.

With a groan, he reached out and stopped her hands southerly trajectory. "You need sleep more than that, DG."

She pouted. "And how do you know what I need, Wyatt Cain? Maybe a few rounds with you is just what the doctor ordered."

He sighed, still gripping her hand as he rolled over to face her. "I don't know what kind of doctor would prescribe that kind of treatment, but you need rest and that means sleep."

She was about to complain again when a huge yawn nearly split her face in half. Cain chuckled, forcing himself not to say 'I told you so', choosing instead to pull her against his chest. After a few minutes, her even breathing told him that she was sound asleep.

**00000000**

When DG woke up, the first thing she noticed was something hard pressed against her belly. She opened her eyes and grinned at Cain's sleeping face a mere couple inches away. If they were stuck in bed all day, then she was going to do much more than sleep. And she was going to make sure that the beautiful blond haired, blue eyed man beside her would be joining in.

Being as quiet as possible, she slid down beneath the covers, reaching out to the waistband of Cain's sleep pants. She paused for a moment, listening for any changes in his breathing. When she was sure that he was still asleep, she slowly pulled the material down, releasing that hot, hard part of him that was most definitely not asleep.

Leaning forward, she ran her tongue down the entire length, savoring the taste of his flesh. There was nothing in the world that tasted better than his skin and she was eager to sample it to its fullest.

DG kept her movement slow and languid as she laved every inch of his erection before sucking the head into her mouth. At the slight pressure, Cain's body jerked and his breathing changed drastically. Grinning, she closed her mouth tighter around him and slid down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could fit.

"Sweetheart," Cain groaned, reaching down to bury his large hands in her hair. He hissed in pleasure as she moved her mouth up before sliding back down his length again. "Ozma, that feels so damn good."

DG chuckled, her mouth full, and the vibrations went right through him, making his body tense as he arched up into her. His hands tightened in her hair as she continued, until he could take no more. Reaching further down, he gripped her arms and pulled her up his body. His blue eyes were dark with lust as his hands made quick work of his pants and hers. As their mouths fused together, Cain gripped her hips and thrust up into her body, swallowing her scream of pleasure.

The feel of her hot, tight, wet flesh gripping around his most sensitive part made his head spin. Using his hands at her hips, he pulled her down to meet each hard, desperate upward thrust, reveling in every muffled cry and shriek that escaped from her throat. The intensely overwhelming sensations engulfed them both as Cain quickly rolled them over, pinning DG beneath him. Holding her wrists firmly above her head, Cain used his free hand to shove her legs further up, leaving them dangling over his shoulders. With a strangled cry, he drove into her, over and over again, oblivious to the sounds of squeaking bedsprings and pounding headboard and cries of pleasure filling the air.

Beneath him, DG was quickly building up to the point of no return. At the angle they were in, every thrust Cain made hit her sweet spot dead on and it was all she could do to keep breathing. With her wrists pinned to the mattress and her legs trapped over Cain's shoulders, she was helpless and at his mercy and she had never been so turned on in her entire life. She felt his teeth close down on her breast at the same time as he gave a near violent thrust and she couldn't contain the scream of pleasure that ripped from her throat as her orgasm exploded through her body. Her hips shot up, taking him completely into her as she convulsed around him. With a loud, gravely shout, Cain thrust one last time before she felt the hot splash of his seed inside of her.

It was a long time before either one of them could breathe properly. It was longer before Cain could find the energy to pull out of her and move to her side. As reality slowly came back to them, a sudden thought made Cain blush.

"I suppose you weren't able to put up a silencing spell, were you, sweetheart?"

DG groaned as her face turned just as red as Cain's. "Oh God, don't tell me everybody in the house just heard that." Even though she had been mostly in a Wyatt Cain induced haze, she could slightly remember the loud sounds of creaking bed and pounding headboard. The thought of the guards and her friends hearing all of that made her blush hotly.

Cain just chuckled. "At least now everybody knows that you're mine. I won't have to worry about any of the other men hoping to court you."

DG rolled her eyes. "It figures you would get all macho, alpha male staking your claim on me like that."

His grin lit up his beautiful face. "I want the entire realm to know that you're mine and I'm yours. No need for some pansy assed nobles to get their hopes up."

She definitely didn't want any pansy assed nobles thinking they had a chance with her. His idea was sounding better and better. Lifting herself on one arm, she stared down at his smiling face.

"I want everybody to know that, too. When this nightmare is over and the suns are back, I think the first thing we need to do is announce our relationship to everybody."

Cain reached up, wrapping his hand behind her neck to pull her face closer to his. His lips softly brushed over hers before he leaned back to stare into her eyes. "What do you think about getting married right after that?"

DG's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? That soon?"

Cain grinned. "I'd like to get married right now, but I think we should wait until we can inform your parents first."

She wrinkled her nose. She could care less about informing her parents. She was an adult and her own woman and she didn't feel the need to get permission or blessings from anybody except for her sister and her friends. And she already knew that the people who mattered would be thrilled for her and Cain.

"I think we should elope," she decided, laying her head against his chest. "The last thing I want is some huge, tacky Royal wedding. I don't want to be forced to invite any backstabbing dignitaries and nosy noblemen. Honestly, I don't even want the Queen and Ahamo there."

Cain's hands moved up and down her back slowly. "Who would you want to be there?"

"Az and Glitch. Raw and Rena and Jeb, of course." DG paused, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. "That's it. Those are the only people I care enough about to invite."

Cain smiled, his hands molding to her soft, rounded, naked backside before moving back up her spine. "The perfect guest list. I couldn't agree with you more."

DG sighed in contentment. "So this is really going to happen? We're going to get married?"

"You thought we wouldn't?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if you would want to after a while."

Cain's hand was suddenly on her chin, turning her head so their eyes met. "Sweetheart, I would never have made love to you if I didn't plan on marrying you. And there will never come a time when I don't want to be your husband. I can't think of anything better than marrying you and having babies with you."

DG blushed. "Babies, huh?" Her eyes grew wide and she sat up. "Shit! Babies!"

"What's wrong?" Cain sat up like a shot.

Swallowing hard, DG pointed toward the untouched condom box on the nightstand. "We forgot to use protection."

Cain watched her face carefully. "Would it be so bad to start a family with me?"

DG met his gaze. "I'd love to have your children, Cain, very much so. I want to have a houseful of Mini Cain's. I just don't think now is the best time to start that family. Shouldn't we wait until the suns are back out and everything is back to normal?"

"Whenever it happens, I'll be the happiest man in the realm," Cain promised, cupping her face in his hands. "I can't wait to see you growing large with our children. And whenever that does happen, I'll do everything in my power to protect you and our babies." Knowing, though, that it wasn't the best time for DG to get pregnant, he sighed. "I'll remember to use protection until we find out if you're pregnant, though. If you aren't, I'll keep using it until you're ready."

DG grinned, enjoying the image of a houseful of blond haired, blue eyed Mini Wyatt's. "When everything's back to normal, though, you're taking me to bed and we're not leaving for a week. By God, I'd better be pregnant by the time we leave our room."

Cain chuckled. "It's a deal." He sighed again and sat up. "I need to check with the guards and find out what's going on. Stay in bed and I'll bring you something to eat."

DG nodded, quickly pulling on her clothes before burrowing under the covers. She watched as Cain dressed and walked out of the room. As comfortable and warm as the bed was, she would have preferred to get up with Cain and see the others in the next room. She was beginning to feel lazy and unnecessary doing nothing all the time, but she knew that she needed to rest and gain her strength and power back before they all got back to the tower.

Closing her eyes, her mind filled with worry. What if she wasn't strong enough when it was time to bring the suns back out? How much longer could the Outer Zone wait for her to regain her strength enough to try? She hated that she had to do the Restoration spell, but she wouldn't take it back if she could. Jeb was alive because of it. All of those miners were alive because of it. She could only pray that she would be able to help Az when the time came.

A strange scraping noise pulled her from her thoughts. Opening her eyes, she saw that the door was still closed. Almost instantly, a feeling of cold dread filled the pit of her stomach and she sat up quickly, turning to look behind her. A man stood not a yard away from the bed and behind him, another one was climbing out of a trapdoor in the floor of the open closet. DG immediately recognized them as Harold and Myron, the two men who were the most adamant of executing her and the others in her group.

There was no time to panic before Harold lunged at her. DG scrambled across the bed towards the door, opening her mouth to scream at the top of her lungs. A cold, dirty hand grasped her arm and another one clamped over her mouth before she could utter a sound. The man jerked her backwards towards the trapdoor while the other man waited impatiently.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done, Princess," Harold hissed in her ear, ruthlessly dragging her backwards. She kicked and struggled, her heart pounding erratically in her chest as fear gripped her. How had they not known about the trapdoor? Why hadn't they looked for something like that when they first moved into the house? How had the men known which room was hers?

Before she could fight harder, before she could attempt to scream for Cain, a searing pain tore through her head. As darkness descended upon her, one last thought flitted through her mind.

_I love you, Cain._

**00000000**

Cain stood in the living area, gathering the rations for himself and DG. He had suffered through twenty minutes of teasing from Jeb over the very loud and self explanatory noises that had come from his and DG's room less than an hour earlier. Although he knew that his son loved DG and was happy for him, Cain didn't want to discuss his love life with him. Some things were sacred, and the act of making love was at the top of that list.

Ozma, he couldn't wait to get DG all alone so they could make as much noise as they wanted without repercussions. He was uncomfortable at the idea of being so intimate with his Princess when there were guards and friends and his son on the other side of a very thin wall. She deserved peace and privacy, not a group of people who could hear every word and sigh and moan.

Cain was about to head back into the bedroom when Raw stiffened beside him. The Viewer's face tightened in pain and fear and Cain dropped the rations on the table and reached out for his friend.

"Furball, what is it?" He demanded.

Raw groaned, swaying on his feet before turning to face Cain. His dark eyes were wide with fear. "DG in danger. Something wrong."

Paralyzing fear gripped Cain as he dropped his friend's arm and ran towards the bedroom. What could possibly have happened to DG while she was in a house full of guards? Knowing her knack for the unexpected, it could be anything.

Cain burst into the room and stopped in his tracks. His DG was nowhere in sight. Raw ran in after him, followed by Jeb and Rena and the guards. They looked around in stunned silence.

"Where is she?" Jeb demanded, rushing past his father to look under the bed. Rena ran past them all and into the closet.

"In here!" She shouted. Cain ran into the doorway and looked down where Rena was pointing. He couldn't believe he didn't notice the trapdoor sooner. Just as he reached down to open it, a horror stricken moan sounded from Raw.

Everybody stopped to look at the Viewer, who was staring into space with tears in his eyes.

"Must hurry," he croaked, his entire body trembling. "Bad men. Plan to hurt DG." His glossy, damp eyes met Cain's with an almost frightening intensity. "Hurt her _then_ kill her."

The hidden meaning in the Viewer's words turned the blood running through Cain's veins to ice. If those bastards touched her in any way, he would tear them apart limb from limb.

Without another word, Cain dropped down into the hole in the ground. He didn't have any time to waste.

_**Once again, I apologize for the wait. This chapter feels a bit forced to me, but hopefully, that's just all in my head. Hit that pretty button below and let me know.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I don't own them._**

**_Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Thankfully, this chapter didn't take as long to post._**

_**WARNINGS FOR VIOLENCE**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

The tunnel was wider than they all expected, but not very tall, so everybody had to duck slightly as they made their way through. Cain led the way, gun drawn and a hard, icy resolve etched in his tense face with Raw right behind him, trembling in fear as he carried a torch.

They came to a fork in the tunnel and stopped.

"Which way, Raw?" Cain demanded through clenched teeth. Raw closed his eyes and shuddered.

"Go left."

Cain immediately set off again, trying desperately to keep the sickening thoughts from overwhelming him. Was it the Longcoats who took her or the bastards in the village who were set on hanging the entire group? He supposed it didn't really matter. Whoever had taken his DG would pay the ultimate price when he found them. And if they touched a hair on her head, if they hurt her or frightened her in any way, he would make sure they suffered before their deaths.

Another agonized groan from Raw made his stomach clench.

"Hurry," the Viewer gasped, urging them forward. "Please, go faster."

Cain broke into a run.

**00000000**

The first thing DG noticed when she regained consciousness was the rough hands on her body. Any other time, it would have been Cain's hands on her, but she knew in a heartbeat that it wasn't her beloved touching her. She didn't feel that usual elation and desire that she always associated with Cain's hands. Instead, she felt cold and dirty and sick.

And then she remembered what had happened.

Snapping her eyes open, she found herself face to face with an ugly, sneering Myron. She could feel someone else behind her, their hands gripping her by the shoulders and holding her upright.

"Well hello there, Princess," Myron grinned evilly, revealing his nasty darkened teeth. She didn't respond to his greeting and he just chuckled, reaching down to grasp the bottom of her shirt. DG tried to jerk away from him, but the hands holding her from behind held her in place. Instead, she spit in Myron's face and glared at him defiantly.

"Fuck you, you disgusting pig," she snarled.

Myron glared at her, wiping his face with the back of his hand. Before she could blink, his hand shot out and connected with her face. DG stumbled back into a hard chest and the hands behind her fell away, only to move down to grip the bottom of her shirt once again.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed, swinging her arms at Myron. He ducked as she kicked her foot back, connecting with a kneecap. A harsh curse sounded in her ear and she found herself pinned against the chest behind her. Glancing back, she saw Harold glaring down at her.

"You're making this harder on yourself, bitch," Harold hissed, watching as Myron came back at them.

Using Harold's grip on her as leverage, DG hauled backwards, lifting her feet in the air and kicking forward, catching Myron as hard as she could in the gut. The man fell backwards, clutching his stomach in pain. Harold's arms wrapped even tighter around her body, twisting her around and bringing her to her knees in front of him. DG screamed as a hand tangled in her hair, snapping her head back painfully. A fist connected with her cheek and the room spun.

In a daze, she felt two sets of hands tearing at her clothing. She curled in on herself, making it harder for her captors to undress her. She tried to visualize a protective bubble surrounding her, but she continued to feel the hands and her ripping clothes. She tried to visualize both men bursting into flames, but nothing happened.

_The Restoration spell left me vulnerable_, she thought, struggling through the pain and the fear. _I can't even protect myself._

Bile rose in her throat when she felt the hands touching the bare skin of her back and hips and she swallowed it down before releasing a piercing scream. She kicked her legs out, connecting with shins and arms but not enough to stop their assault. She slapped at them, but to no avail.

Harold straddled her chest then, holding her upper body down while Myron tried to work her pants down her legs. She screamed again, but Harold's hand clamped down over her mouth, cutting the sound short.

_Help me, Cain. Help me, Cain. Please, help me, Cain!_

Before she could continue with her mental pleading, a loud crash sounded in the room, followed by the loud, furious curse of her beloved.

**00000000**

Raw's constant pleas were driving Cain mad with fear.

"Too weak from fixing mines. DG cannot protect self. Can't fight back. _Hurry!_"

Cain ran, veering to the left as the tunnel made a sharp turn. He tried to drown out Raw's pleas and the loud footfalls of the guards behind them when a muffled scream sounded from above.

DG's scream.

Cain stopped short and looked up. A few yards ahead, he could just make out the outline of a trapdoor in the ceiling.

Without a second thought, Cain reached up and pushed the trapdoor open, hoisting himself up before it hit the floor with a reverberating crash.

He literally saw red at the sight of his future wife, shirt ripped and pants missing, being pinned to the cold wooden floor by Harold. Myron was kneeling at her feet, leering at her while working at his belt buckle.

"Bastards!" Cain shouted, aiming his gun at Myron. Before anybody could blink, he pulled the trigger and the son of a bitch fell backwards to the floor, blood pouring out of the wound in his head. Another pull of the trigger and Harold collapsed above DG.

DG shrieked, shoving fruitlessly at her attacker's heavy body, trying to slide out from beneath him. Cain was across the room in an instant, grabbing Harold and tossing him aside. He fell to his knees, whipping off his shirt and wrapping it around DG before pulling her into his arms.

Both of them were shaking as DG clung to him, sobbing into his chest. His arms were like an iron vice around her, but she didn't care. She knew that as long as she was in Cain's arms, she was safe. Nobody could hurt her then.

The front door to the cabin burst open and shouting villagers poured in. With the guards climbing up through the trapdoor, the tiny room was quickly filled to capacity.

Rena appeared then, carrying a blanket she had found in the bedroom. She wrapped it around her friend, trying to preserve a little modesty in front of all the curious eyes. Cain held DG protectively, using his body to shield her from the villagers.

William pushed to the front of the group, surveying the sight before him. "What the hell happened?"

Cain nodded toward the bodies of Harold and Myron. "Those bastards used the tunnel to break into the Princess' room and kidnap her. They were trying to assault her as we came in."

William paled at the words. His eyes traveled over the sobbing, frightened girl before fluttering shut. He swallowed hard before opening his eyes again.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be," Cain vowed, running one hand gently through her hair while the other pressed against her back, keeping her tight against him.

A high pitched wail sounded as Harold's wife tore through the crowd, dropping to the floor beside her husband's body. "He's dead!" she wailed, her hands fluttering over his still form. "What happened to my husband?"

"He kidnapped the Princess and tried to assault her," a man shouted.

The woman choked on a sob, her face turning a deadly white. She stared down at her dead husband before turning her gaze to the trembling princess. With a sickened cry, she pushed herself up off the ground and ran through the crowd and out the door.

"I'm sorry," DG whimpered, her face still buried in Cain's chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know about the trapdoor. I didn't know. I tried to fight them off."

Cain growled at her pleading. She had absolutely nothing to apologize for. "None of this was your fault, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong."

"But they're dead," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "They're dead because of me."

"They're dead for attacking a member of the Royal family," William spoke up. He gestured towards the two bodies and a group of men stepped forward, hauling them off the floor and out the door. "Even if your man hadn't killed them, they would have been executed on the spot. We don't put up with sexual assault against women and they knew that."

Cain glanced around the room, taking in the sorrowful faces of the guards and villagers surrounding them. His eyes landed on William once again. "I need to get her back to the cabin."

William nodded and stepped aside. "If there's anything we can do, just let us know. I apologize for the actions of those men."

Cain just grunted as he got to his feet, lifting DG in his arms. Rena stepped forward to cover her with another blanket before he carried her out the door. She followed with Jeb and Raw at her sides and the guards behind them. They were all silent as they trudged through the cold village toward their cabin.

Once inside, Cain started for the bedroom before DG spoke up.

"Can you take me to the bathroom please?" She asked softly, not bothering to lift her head from his chest. "I need to take a bath."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," he promised, changing his course and carrying her to the small bathroom instead. He gently sat her down on the toilet seat before closing and locking the door behind him. Turning to face her, he felt his heart breaking.

DG sat silently, clutching the blankets around her body. She stared at her feet, tears spilling down her bruised cheeks. Cain sucked in a breath at the sight of the bruises, imagining how hard she must have been struck to make them that big and that dark so quickly. He fervently wished that he could bring those bastards back to life so he could kill them again, this time much more slowly. His stomach turned at the idea that he had almost been too late to stop the assault. One more minute later…

Shaking the vile thoughts from his head, he walked toward the bathtub, stopping the drain and turning on the faucets full blast. He found sweet smelling bath salts in the cupboard and added them to the water before turning back to DG.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?" He asked. Glinda knew, he didn't want to leave her alone ever again, but it had to be up to her.

DG raised her head and met his eyes. He cringed at the fear in those heavenly blue orbs. "Don't leave me, Cain! Please stay!"

He stepped forward immediately and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere. Not until you ask me to, I promise."

She sniffled and nodded before stepping back. With a deep breath, she let the blankets fall to the floor, leaving her in Cain's shirt, the remains of her torn shirt, and her panties. Hands trembling, she removed what was left of her ruined clothing and stepped into the tub, lowering herself into the hot water.

Cain kneeled beside the tub, reaching out for a bar of soap and a soft cloth. DG sat silently in the water as Cain ran the soapy cloth over her skin and washed her hair. He was at a loss at what to say to her. How could he possibly apologize enough for not protecting her? How could he make her forget how close she had come to being raped?

Instead of talking, he just kept washing her. The water was starting to get cool when DG looked up and met his eyes.

"Thank you for saving me, Cain. I knew you would get there in time."

He swallowed hard, fighting back tears. How could she be thanking him when it was his fault she had been taken in the first place? He should have noticed that damn trapdoor before. He should have never left her alone that long. Wiping his eyes discreetly, he simply nodded.

She reached up and grasped his hand, squeezing tightly. "Don't blame yourself, Wyatt. None of us knew what they were planning. None of us noticed that trapdoor. I was in a house filled with and surrounded by guards. You had no way of knowing what would happen."

"I know that," he whispered, not meeting her stare. "But I can't help but think that I should have known. I should have prevented it."

DG leaned towards him, moving her hand up to cup his face. "You're not God. You're human and you can't know everything. Stop blaming yourself."

His watery eyes met hers and he sighed. "I love you, Deeg."

She managed a tiny smile. "Love you, too."

Setting the cloth and the bar of soap aside, Cain stood up. "You ready to get out?"

DG nodded, reaching up to grasp his hands. He pulled her out of the tub and helped her out, wrapping her in a towel before working on her wet hair with another.

"I'll have to grab a pair of clothes for you," Cain murmured, gently squeezing the water out of her hair. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

DG nodded silently, focusing on the task of drying off. He kissed the top of her head before slipping out of the room. He was met on the other side by Rena, who was holding out a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt.

"I thought she'd need these," she said softly. Cain nodded his thanks and took them from her. "Jeb and I figured she wouldn't want to stay in that room anymore, so we switched. You two can stay in ours, if that's okay. We've already checked for more trapdoors, and there aren't any."

"Much obliged." He didn't want to admit that the idea of sleeping in that room again gave him chills. He could never get comfortable in a place where his Princess had been abducted. "What about you two, though? I don't imagine you'd feel very safe in there."

Rena grinned. "Jeb just finished nailing the door down. Nothing is getting in or out through that way again."

Cain turned back toward the bathroom. "Thank you. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for DG."

The medic smiled sadly. "She's my best friend. I'll do what I can for her."

He slipped back into the bathroom and helped DG dress in the clean clothes before leading her to their new bedroom. DG didn't say anything about the switch until they were tucked beneath the blankets.

"Why are we in here?"

Cain rolled onto his side and carefully pulled her against his chest. "Jeb and Rena thought you might be more comfortable in here. They're staying in the other room."

DG burrowed into his chest, breathing in his scent. "That was nice of them. Will they be safe?"

Cain nodded. "Jeb nailed down the trapdoor. There aren't anymore in the house."

They were silent for a few minutes. Cain just stroked her hair and back soothingly while she cuddled up against him.

"Cain?" She finally whispered a while later.

"Hmm?"

She paused. "Would they have really executed Harold and Myron if you hadn't killed them first?"

His arms tightened around her. "Yes."

"Not that I don't blame them, but why? Was it just because I'm the Princess?"

Cain pulled back slightly and stared at her in surprise. "Not at all, although that makes it a more serious offense. Why are you so surprised?"

DG shrugged. "They don't do that on the Other Side."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do they do?"

"It varies. I think its five years in prison or something like that. Some places it could be more. If it was against a child, its longer, but they don't execute people for it."

Cain growled low in his chest when he heard that. In his opinion, sexual assault was the worst, most evil thing a person could do and he was all for an immediate execution. It made him sick that there were places where people who committed such acts only had to pay for a few annuals before going back out in the general population where they could do it again to someone else. "I'm glad we're in the O.Z. and not the Other Side, then. People like that don't deserve second chances."

DG remembered the feel of rough hands on her body, tearing at her clothes and pinning her down and she couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly. Shivering at the memories, she curled back into Cain again and let his presence wash her fears away.

**00000000**

Cain was awaken by a low, panicked moan. Snapping his eyes open, he laid silently, listening for whatever threat had made it past the guards.

He heard the sound again and looked down at the woman lying in his arms. The moan came from her. Leaning back slightly, he stared down into her pained face. She jerked in his arms and whimpered.

DG was having a nightmare.

"Don't fucking touch me," she gasped, twisting in Cain's arms. She cried out and jerked again.

Cain leaned up on one elbow, reaching out to grasp her shoulder and shake lightly. "Sweetheart, wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up, Deeg."

Her body tensed and her face contorted in pain and horror. Her mouth opened and a frightened scream erupted. Cain shook her harder, his heart breaking at the suffering she was going through in her sleep.

"DG, wake up. I'm here now. You're safe and nothing can hurt you now. Wake up!"

DG's eyes flew open mid scream and she immediately swallowed the sound. Her chest heaved from her pounding heart and her fists gripped the bed sheets beside her.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Cain soothed, cupping her cheek. "It was just a nightmare. I'm here and you're safe."

She stared up at him, her eyes watery as she sucked in giant puffs of air. Nodding at his words, she cleared her throat. "Just a nightmare. I'm safe."

"Just a nightmare," he repeated, stroking his hand down her jaw.

With a trembling hand, DG swiftly brushed her tears away before burrowing against Cain's chest again. She kept moving closer to him and Cain imagined that she was actually trying to climb _into_ his body for safety.

It broke his heart all over again. It wasn't right that his Princess should be so frightened. He hated that he couldn't take back the horrors of her abduction and attack. He wanted so badly to make it better for her. Once again, his hands were tied, and all he could do was be there for her and hope that it was enough.

A soft knock sounded on the door and DG tensed in his arms. Holding her tightly, Cain lifted his head. "Who is it?"

"Raw." The Viewer's gentle voice came through the door. "Can help if okay with DG."

Cain looked down at DG's teary face and she nodded slightly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the bed and heading for the door.

Raw's face was etched in grief and concern as he stepped into the room. The Viewer looked from the Tin Man to the teary eyed Princess in the bed before speaking.

"Can help with nightmares."

DG sniffled and sat up in the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "I'm sorry, Raw. I can't be making anything easy for you tonight."

Raw shook his head and made his way towards her. "Not DG's fault. Raw try to make better."

Cain watched as the Viewer went to DG's side of the bed. They stared at each other for a long moment before he reached out, placing a large, furry paw on either side of her head. Raw's eyes closed and he began to hum softly. After a minute, DG's tense body relaxed and she sighed in obvious relief. When the Viewer removed his paws, DG curled back up on the mattress and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Raw," she murmured.

Raw smiled down at her affectionately. "DG very welcome."

He headed for the door, where Cain stopped him. "Thank you, Furball," he said, clearing his throat.

Raw smiled and patted Cain on the shoulder. "Cain good for DG. Makes all the difference."

Cain glanced over at DG, who had already fallen back to sleep. "I sure hope so."

_**Thanks to everybody for the awesome reviews. Hopefully, Myron and Harold's fates work for all of you. I myself think that they got exactly what they deserved. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**_


End file.
